Legolas, Legolas, Wherefore Art Thou Legolas?
by Lil White Chick
Summary: *REVISED*AU: An elf princess searches for Legolas -but he is nowhere to be found. Is the evil that plagues her Kingdom the REAL reason she needs him? Will she ever find him? What is a princess to do? Contains Magic, Sexuality, Subtle Humor -Some Obvious.
1. The Stranger

Author Note:   
  
Thank you for clicking on this story, and taking the time out to read it. My boyfriend and I collaborated on the idea. (I will do my utmost best to add chapters weekly, if not daily, and thank you for your patience.) We hope you enjoy it.   
  
This story of ours has foregone vast grammar corrections, along with an abundance of detail, and minor story additions in its revisal. We only ask a few requests to any that read and review it.   
  
One since if you read more than one chapter and wish to comment on it in "constructive criticism" manner- please do so by speaking what you thought should be omitted, and what you liked. If the story has kept your interest enough to endure more than one chapter, surely there must be some positive reason why you kept reading.   
  
Our second request is that we would appreciate any comments on the chosen title to be refrained. We are aware of the title's similarity to Shakespeare's infamous quotation: "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" It was our intention for the title to reflect the female protagonist's emotional conflict that she suffers through upcoming chapters.   
  
Caution: This story is AU/ Alternate Universe, and we use Tolkien's concepts with free creative range. There is "magic" (not to be confused with the Power Source that Gandalf is embedded with), character species not founded within his works, Elvin sexuality and lust, as well as other things that may be presented in future chapters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own anything Middle Earth, or anything pertaining to The Lord of the Rings (or anything belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien). I am not in any way associated with Tolkien, or of Shakespeare's works.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young she-elf, Chimera, insufferably walks along the dirt laden passage of the Rhovanion Wilderness. She had been traveling many leagues in search of the one whom she believed to be her only hope. Her journey began in the small swan haven of Alqualondë and led her through the wretched Ice Bay of Forochel and onto the soil of Arnor. Her journey then continued through the tedious mountains, into the Rhovanion Wilderness that she recently surpassed, and now she heads into the Kingdom of Thranduil.   
  
  
  
Her feet come to an abrupt halt when something catches her iridescent green eyes. It is a small quaint cottage. The appearance is too insignificant to be the dwelling structure of the elf she seeks, yet she has little food supplies left and her bones ache from the enduring travels. Although she is capable of hunting, she refuses. Chimera is the sort of free-spirited female to climb trees, subject herself to rough play, and not fret over her appearance. She is not however, capable of killing a poor creature, and therefore, lives on a diet of berries and the generous meals offered to her at the homes' she passes through along her journey.   
  
  
  
Chimera quickly peeks inside the vacant-looking home. She does not see a soul inside, so she decides to knock on the wooden door. No answer comes to her beckoning knock. She sighs as she continues along on her way. Soon her eyes settle upon the forest up ahead. Thankfully, Mirkwood is not as bad as it had once been. Compared to its prior state, it is not bad at all. It is not gloomy, and the usual colossal ungol* that used to inhabit Mirkwood no longer dwells there. Although evil still lurks in Middle earth, it does not inhabit the forest.  
  
Ahead in the distance she makes out a figure, "edhel*," she says aloud. Could it be him? She thinks to herself. She reaches for the magic sack adorned at her hip. She digs inside its confines and pulls out the picture of the beautiful creature she pursues. Chimera stares at it momentarily, and then shifts her gaze to the elf in the distance. His back faces her, but he swiftly turns his head around to see what his Elven ears have picked up. Just as quickly, he turns his head back to whatever task it is that preoccupies him. "It is," she confirms softly, giving her weary body hope. She returns the picture, carefully, into the pouch. Full of solace she approaches him.   
  
"Are you Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood?" Chimera asks.  
  
Legolas, ignoring the soft faint voice, mumbles, "I must be hearing things..." He continues to sharpen his dagger.  
  
  
  
Chimera flinches at his rudeness. She taps him on the back of his shoulder and asks, "Are you Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood?"   
  
The sword he sharpens falls to the soft earthy ground. Quickly, Legolas blocks the female's hand, turns, and swiftly flips backwards, landing with his dagger pointed at her throat. "Who are you? Who sent you?"   
  
Looking up at him oddly Chimera replies, "Nobody sent me." Her eye's dart from his, and onto the dagger he holds at her throat, "Perhaps this was not such a good idea." She lets out a frustrated sigh as she asks, "Are you he?"  
  
A sigh of relief escapes from Legolas's mouth, "Sorry, I did not mean to attack you the way I did. I have not received visitors in quite some time," he releases the dagger from her neck and places it at his side underneath his tunic. "Who am I, you ask? Why does that concern you?" His eyes narrow as they burn with curiosity.  
  
Agitation begins to spread over the radiant face of Chimera. Her green eyes begin to darken as she rolls them in annoyance. "If you are not Legolas, fine. Perhaps you could point me in the direction to find him.  The matter I have with him is strictly .... business."  
  
Legolas stares at the young female. She is very beautiful. Her green eyes sparkle, yet are filled with great discord and burden. Her hair is long like most females, but different in color. Her ringlets bask in the color of a musky red that is seemingly intertwined with hues of brown. His eyes momentarily study the creature before him before replying. "The 'Great Legolas,' hmm? Well, you will not find him.  He has hidden himself with magic, and does not wish to be found." A smirk begins to appear at the corners of his lips, "I will do you a favor since I came narrowly close to killing you. Tell me your... business.. with him, and I shall forward the message to him. Legolas na esgal*."  
  
Chimera's eyes narrow at the elf before her. "Hmmm..." She opens her sack and takes out the picture. She studies it, and then glances up at the golden-haried elf before her. "Liar, you are Legolas!" She turns her head away and stares off in the distance mumbling, "Perhaps solitude taken its toll and made him a bit... odd."  
  
"Do you always mumble to yourself when you do not get what you want?" Legolas snidely asks as he snatches the picture from her grasp. He turns the parchment over and looks at the likeness of him drawn upon it. "This does not look like me! Although, I have been told I did look like him in my youth. Some even say we are brothers, twins maybe, but no, this is not me. Besides, this drawing was made how long ago?" Sneakily, he puts the picture inside a compartment of the upper portion of his leggings. "Now, Milady, I do apologize for seeming so much like your.... friend? alas, I have been sworn to secrecy." He moves in closer to the she-elf in front of him and whispers, "However, I can do you a great honor in showing you where he lives......."  
  
Chimera, torturously, bites her lip in utter fustration. She remarks with sugary sarcasm, "Sure do that."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Elvish Translations:   
  
  
  
Ungol: Spider  
  
Edhel: Elf  
  
Legolas na esgal: Legolas is hiding 


	2. Your Place or Mine?

"Well I would love to show you today, but we would have to gather food, weapons, and clothing.  It is quite a journey to reach the home where he dwells." Legolas looks to the sun strewn halfway in the sky.  "It is getting late. Go back home, and meet me here tomorrow." He looks the she-elf over thinking to himself, I wonder if she can even find her way back home, nethedhel argelydh*.  
  
Chimera turns around sighing with exhaustion and sadness, "I do not have a home to go back to." Defeatedly, she begins to walk away, "Dolenedhel, namárië*!"  
  
   
  
"How long have you been searching for Legolas?" He asks.  
  
Chimera's steps halt. She stands in the same spot without moving. There is momentary silence until she finally speaks, "Around two to three years. I know how insignificant even a year is in time to an elf. But every second that goes by feels like an eternity."  
  
  
  
Legolas arches his eyebrows as he looks at the she-elf with concern, "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
Chimera turns to face him and stands defiantly with her hands placed on her hips, " I think I would fair better without your help." She turns around and continues to walk away.  
  
Legolas shakes his head in disbelief. He calls out to Chimera, "Listen... Wait! Are you hungry? Allow me make something for you to eat before you leave."  
  
Chimera stops, turns around, and stares at the beautiful elf and then looks from side to side cautiously, as if being followed, "Why do you act so paranoid?" she asks.   
  
Legolas chuckles at her absurd accusation. "I am running from the bogeyman."  
  
Chimera stares at him oddly, "The what? Bogeyman? Is that Orkish or of the Black speech?"  
  
Legolas playfully slaps his head, "Oh I seem to have pronounced it wrong. I meant Bolgemyn. You are much too young to have heard of Bolg I assume. He was an Orc King of the Misty Mountains."  
  
Chimera just stares at Legolas dumbfounded, "You are an odd elf. Solitude has definitely took its toll. And what of the emyn*?"  
  
A smile plagues Legolas's lips, "Well, if you ever saw Bolg you would most definitely want to run to the emyn!" He bursts into laughter as he continues, "So hurry up and get inside before he finds you!"   
  
Chimera's hands cross defiantly at her chest. She looks to the elf before her as he convulses in laughter. Suddenly her face begins to warm at the sight of him, and she too finds herself laughing along at his joke.  
  
  
  
Once his laughter subsides he smiles warmly at her, "Please join me inside."   
  
Confused, Chimera asks, "Inside where?"  
  
Legolas smiles at her, "My home is up the path a bit. You must have passed it on your way here."  
  
Bewildered, Chimera replies, "That is your home?" She searches his pools of crystal blue eyes as she asks, "Are you Legolas?"  
  
Legolas looked at the beautiful she-elf before him. He thinks to himself, Maybe I should tell her the truth. I have not had the company of a woman for quite some time. He quickly dismisses his lustful thought and replies to her, "I am sorry, Milady, but I am not him. I will take you to Legolas tomorrow. Now, please, I would appreciate it if you joined me in a mereth*." Legolas thinks to himself, I hope she makes up her mind quickly, I am famished.  
  
  
  
Chimera looks at him skeptically. She abruptly turns her attention towards the shabby abode in the distance. Her eyes graze back towards Legolas's. She looks at the elf directly in the eye, "This better not be some ploy of yours... whomever you are... to lead unsuspecting virginal elves into your... quaint home... to ravish them.  I told you my business is with Legolas."   
  
Chimera lets out another sigh as she rolls her shiny green eyes, "What else could possibly go wrong?" she states more to herself than to the elf before her. Her eyes narrow as she continues, "So be it, I will come with you... since you feel that you owe it to.. locate Legolas for me." She sticks her hand, palm facing upward, out in front of him, "I want my picture of Legolas back. I do not care if the likeness is bad. That picture has helped me through a lot of difficult nights." Realizing she has said too much she blushes while adding, "In a business manner, of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elvish Translations:   
  
Dolenedhel, namárië: Hidden elf, farewell  
  
Emyn: Hills  
  
Mereth: Feast  
  
Nethedhel Argelydh: Young elf without wisdom 


	3. The Accusation

Legolas reaches into the compartment of the back portion of his leggings, "Oh you mean this picture?" he asks with mock innocence. He hands her the picture, and begins to head towards his house. Chimera's eyes are slanted, as she yanks the picture from his grasp and gently places it into the sack at her side. She follows him towards the shanty. Legolas turns his head towards the pretty she-elf, "One question. Why would you speak so freely to a stranger regarding your virginity? unless...." he stops himself from continuing. A sly grin begins to plague his finely chiseled face.   
  
Chimera's eyes widen at the accusation spilling from his mouth. She grinds her teeth while replying, "I never said I was one, I asked if it was your ploy to lead unsuspecting virginal elves into your home.  After all you are a stranger... a very strange stranger indeed." Chimera eyes him and the home suspiciously while thinking, I hope he is not dangerous.  
  
Legolas turns from Chimera. They are only footsteps from his home. Once reaching the home, he places his hand upon the door and turns around. His eyes look at Chimera and then to the horizon behind her. He stares off in oblivion thinking to himself, All I need is a sign. If I put up a sign I would get virginal elves. Hmm, I wonder. A sly smile begins to form on his lips   
  
  
  
Chimera stares at him. Agitation begins to sink in on her delicate, dirt smudged features. She taps her bare foot upon the dirt in unamused silence while thinking to herself, What in Middle earth is he smiling about?   
  
Legolas returns from his minuscule departure from the daydream to view Chimera's blatant disapproval. He smiles inwardly at her vexed demeanor. He opens the door to his home, and lets the girl walk in front of him, "Milady." He nods his head to her as he holds the door open for her. "Please take a seat at the table," he indicates the chair to her with his free hand.  
  
She runs her finger over the top of the chair. A thick form of dust is left on her fingertips. Her nose turns up in obvious disgust. She quickly wipes her finger onto her traveled dress dislodging the dirt from her delicate fingers. Chimera turns her head to face Legolas. He is standing at the doorway with his arms crossed and a smug look upon his face. Chimera looks back to the chair. Taking a deep breath she hesitates before planting herself upon it.   
  
Legolas unleashes himself from the doorway and quietly closes the door. He eyes the she-elf at the wooden table and walks to the small fire pit towards the corner. He pulls a black pot from the hearth. There are fish inside. He begins to extract the fish from the kettle, and places them upon a small ragged cloth next to him. Amused he asks the girl, "What will it be? Some fish I caught earlier today, or..." he holds up a foul-smelling slightly graying fish, "some fish I caught two days ago?" He wrinkles his nose while his face contorts with disgust.   
  
Chimera eyes the fish Legolas holds up. A crooked smile grows on her face due to Legolas's apparent revolt from the old fish. "I will take the one from earlier, you may have the one from two days ago."  
  
  
  
Legolas removes his eyes from the fish and looks to the complacent expression lurking upon the she-elf's smug face. His face grows into a blank expression as he mumbles, "As you wish." He casts a few wood logs that are piled beside him into the fire pit. He rubs to broken sticks together causing sparks to form as they ignite a fire. His eyes burn as he scowls, staring into the bright flames as they dance upon the disintegrating wood. He thinks to himself, Me get the days old fish? I think not! She will never know the difference. Politely he asks her, "Do you prefer your fish fully cooked?" A sly grin fills his features as he sets the pot upon the fire and places the fish back inside it.   
  
Chimera removes her picture of Legolas, and traces her finger over the faded lines of his likeness while staring at it entranced. Practically oblivious to his words she replies, "Hmm?....sure..." as she continues encircling her finger over the weathered parchment.   
  
 The water begins to seethe and boil, satisfied, Legolas states, "This should be done shortly." He turns from the fire and sets his azure eyes upon the girl  "What are you thinking about?" His eyebrows knit together, interested in her reverie. He stands up and walks to the edge of the table. He quietly looks over her shoulder and notices what the girl is doing to the picture, "What in the Eä are you doing to that drawing? I wondered why it was fading so!"  
  
   
  
Startled, she promptly clutches it securely to her chest while blushing, "Never mind!" Chimera's green eyes shift to the table below her. She thinks to herself, I know that he is Legolas!   
  
Legolas lifts his eyebrows in mock surprise as he chastises her, "Arestel nethedhel*." He returns to the kettle to check on the fish. He leans against the brick mantle as his eyes bore into the back of her.   
  
Chimera returns the picture to the pouch at her side. She turns around and her eyes slowly travel upon the elf as she looks into his eyes. She bestows him a smile as she thinks, I wonder why he is acting so pecuilliar?  
  
Legolas's emotions refrain from appearing upon his eyes or facial features. He thinks to himself without moving his eyes from the girl, Such a cute smile she has...before i show her Legolas, I must find out what business she has with him. Then again the way she latches on to that drawing, one could only wonder. Quickly he turns from the girl and kneels down to the pit. "All right the fish are ready." He reaches into the pit and extracts a stick that is engulfed in flames. The small flames lick the stick causing the tip to blacken into ash. With little haste Legolas reaches the table that Chimera is planted at. In the center of the table stands a creamy beige pillar candle with drips of wax along it sides to show prior usage. He places the stick next to the blackened wick until the fire sparks ignite the candle causing it to light up the hovel.  
  
Legolas grabs the rag that lies next to him on the floor. He uses it to pick up the pot from the encircling flames and sets it down next to him. He removes his dagger from his side and skewers the fish. He places both fish into the ragged cloth, and removes his dagger from the fish, while wiping the blade with the material. He throws the two-day old, unscaled, wide-eyed fish upon the table in front of the girl, "Mado*." He stabs the fish with his dagger, "You may use my dagger to cut your fish." He walks to a cabinet kitty-corner to the fire pit and opens the wooden door. He removes two white-boned plates and places the fish swaddled in the rag upon one of them. He walks over to the she-elf and sets the other plate next to her. Legolas sits down upon the chair farthest away from the girl and looks at her in amusement.  
  
   
  
Chimera looks wide-eyed, at the fish in disgust, "Eww!" She nauseatingly brushes the daggered fish away from her. "No, I do not think I will use your dagger," Chimera stands up and sits on top of the table. She pulls up her dress, exposing a dagger at the height of her upper thigh, and smiles seductively at him, "I have my own." She fingers the blade of the dagger until she reaches the hilt. Her delicate fingers grip the dagger and remove it from the strap encompassing her thigh. She reaches across the table, and stabs the fish in front of him, picking it up. She leans over whispering in his ear, "Like I said, I will have the fish from earlier today." Chimera removes herself from the table as she slides back into her chair, all the while smiling sweetly up at him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Eä: The world, meaning the entire material universe, not only the Earth.  
  
Arestel nethedhel: Hopeless young elf  
  
Mado: Eat 


	4. Dinner Is Served

Legolas quickly turns his head from Chimera and wipes his mouth of the drool that has trickled from it. "Well there are other ways to gut a fish you know." His eyes fall upon the lovely she-elf. Her mischievous eyes sparkle as a sly grin tugs at the side of her soft rose hued lips. She gently twines a strand of her reddish brown mane between her creamy finger tips. Nonchalantly, Legolas continues, "What is a young girl like you doing with a dagger strapped to her thigh? After all, what good does it do there? Do you think digging your hand up your skirt will not draw attention?... well actually come to think of it, that is a cunning way to throw one off."  
  
At the final remark Chimera sticks her small reddish-pink tongue at Legolas in an annoyed childlike fashion. "Where I come from it is customary for females to have their daggers there... although most choose not to carry daggers at all," her eyes grace over Legolas while giving him a stern look, "they have their spouse's to protect them."  
  
Legolas bites down on his lip to refrain from spilling forth the laughter that has bottled up inside him. This chit of an elf, although grown up and womanly in physical appearances, still harbors traits of that of a youngster, he thinks. His stomach begins to growl, and he removes his crystal blue eyes away from the haughty she-elf. He greedily begins to eye the delectable fish in front of Chimera. "What do you say we half the fish?"  
  
Chimera stares at Legolas with triumph dancing throughout her green eyes. She tilts her chin and looks down at him with her nose pointed high in the air. Her lips part slightly as a sweetened smile fills her creamy facial features. She scoops the white-boned plate beneath her delicate fingers and draws it close to her. With graceful ease she removes the dagger lodged inside the fish, and slices the blade into the soft flesh cutting it in half. She begins to cut small pieces from her half of the fish and then places her dagger next to the plate on top of the wooden table.   
  
Chimera's eyes dart to meet his as they remain locked upon each other. Her breath catches itself within her throat while her heart beats rapidly. She stares at the immense beauty illuminated throughout his eyes by the dim light within his home. They are clear azure orbs surrounded by sooty dark lashes that well-define his porcelain skin. They penetrate, not only her eyes, but her heart. She gulps down upon the lump that rises to her throat, not noticing that Legolas had risen from his chair and stands only inches before her.  
  
Legolas removes his half of the fish, and quickly, but unsuspectidly takes a few of the precut cubes of fish Chimera had cut from her half. His eyes lock on her voluptuous frame and trail up to her face. Momentarily her eyes reach his as a sudden gasp escapes her lips. Surprise lights up in her eyes, as curiosity reflects throughout Legolas's. He turns from her and walks towards his chair. He places his plate on the table before sitting his muscular frame into the chair. "Thank you for being so kind, even though I caught the fish and cooked them. Where are you from?"  
  
Scowling, she replies, "Yes, the fish you said you owed me. Yet gave me a vile two-day old fish," Chimera looks down at the fish and begins gently stabbing at the precut sections with her dagger, "Although you could have tried a bit harder to make it taste good." A smile tugs at her lips as she looks up at him. His blue eyes show little emotion, as his eyebrows knit together." Her smile fades and she pushes the unfinished fish aside and grabs her picture of Legolas and starts to fondle it again.  
  
Legolas momentarily ceases eating and removes his dagger from the uneaten section of the fish. He thinks to himself as he studies her shameful act, If only I were that drawing under her hand that I may feel her touch. "Are you no longer hungry?"   
  
Without looking up at him, Chimera shakes her head from side-to-side negatively.   
  
Legolas's eyes slant as he asks, "What part of the west are you from?"  
  
Chimera looks up from the picture and sighs, "The sooner I get to Legolas, the better off I will be.  When can we leave?"  
  
Grimly, Legolas picks up his dagger, sinking it into the tender flesh of the fish and picks it up. He brings the half-eaten morsel to his lips as his teeth tear into the fish. His eyes bore into hers as he quietly breaks the particles apart within the recess of his mouth, "Why do you refuse to tell me where you are from?"  
  
Silence encompasses them. Annoyed, Legolas removes himself from the chair and walks towards the cabinet that harbors the white-bone plates. He opens it and removes a medium-sized clear pitcher. Securely grasping it between his strong fingers and palm he bluntly replies to her before opening the door, "I am going to fetch some water from up the stream." Before she can respond the door quickly opens, and Legolas has left her in solitude. Hardly any time passes before he returns with the pitcher half filled. He sits the water enclosed containment upon the table and, once again, walks to the cabinet. He opens it and reaches for two steel goblets. One goblet has small green jewels encrusted around it in the design of a leaf. He hands that one to the young she-elf before him. He takes the other goblet whose leaf motif is encrusted in blue colored jewels.  
  
Legolas pours himself some of the iridescent liquid, without offering any to Chimera. He slowly savors the water and then finally speaks, "It is getting late, if you do not wish to talk then so be it. Since you do not have a home to go to you may sleep here. There is a cot you may use, and I, the fur rug."    
  
Chimera blushes as the crimson hue spreads like wildfire upon her pearly skin. Appalled and incensed at the situation, she looks from the rug to the cot, "When do you plan to take me?"  
  
"Right here, right now." The words absently flow from Legolas's mouth. Chimera quickly looks at him with her mouth gaped open in sheer astonishment. Subtly Legolas tries to redeem himself, "Uh, did I say that out loud?" A goofy smile spreads on his face, "Do you like that song?" He begins to hum the tune before the words stream from his lips, "Right now, till tomorrow, take that magic moment....ummm ya." Chimera's eyebrows knit in confusion at Legolas's attempt. He clears his throat before adding, "I will take you to Legolas tomorrow."  
  
Chimera slowly closes her mouth as she continues to gaze at him with curiosity lurking within her eyes. Her eyes look down towards the picture and she picks it up putting it safely in the sack. She gets up from the table, and sits on the cot looking at him. "Well, it is a lot better than the ground." Her voice changes sternly, "This is a bit... improper... I do have your word you wont try anything... right?  If so, you face my dagger." She lifts up her skirt revealing the dagger briefly and then puts it down, "I'm sure you remember it... well." Standing up looking around she asks, "Is there a place for me to change?" 


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

"You mean to tell me that after all the time you spent searching for Legolas... alone, might I add, that you now care about propriety?" His eyes wash over her in mockery, as he stifles a cruel chuckle, "In any case, you do have my word. I do have restraint." He places his index finger over his slightly parted lips, tapping the finger ever so gently on their delicate surface. "A place you can change? Hmmmmm." His eyes brighten, causing the blue hues to dance mercilessly in the slight darkness of the poorly lit house due to the setting sun. "In reckless honesty, I have seen other maidens unclothed before. If you were to undress it would be nothing new to my eyes. After all, your immodesty reflects your actions. You were all too eager to raise your skirt and reveal your dagger. I doubt you need but little coaxing to show the entirety of your flesh."   
  
Chimera's eyes narrow in utter rage as she gnaws restlessly upon her lip to suppress the anger that threatens to erupt. Her fingertips grip the edge of the wooden table before her, until the delicate tips turn ghastly pale with hues of bruised bluish. Her mouth is dry, and uncomfortable silence rings out noisily throughout the small home.   
  
Legolas slowly removes the tan colored tunic cloaked on his muscular body. He is well aware of the heated she-elf before him, and basks in her outrage. He carefully folds the garment and sets it down neatly folded next to the fire pit. He then removes his undershirt. It is molded complimentary to his body, offsetting his toned and well defined muscles. The color is a deep brownish, almost identical to a dirt floor drenched in cool rainwater. The sleeves are long and end at his wrists. After removing it he folds the item and lays it on top of the tunic. His skin glows from the candlelight that licks its surroundings, causing shadows to bounce and dance upon the walls. Small embers are the only light in the dying fire pit. They flicker and pop as they cling to life within the growing darkness. He stretches his arms out, and the muscles contract. Leisurely, he places his arms by his side. He glances in Chimera's direction to watch her reaction. He walks to the fur mat, placed a few feet from the fire pit, and lays down on it. Only his right side is laid upon the fur as he holds his head propped up in his cupped hand. His blue eyes lazily gaze into Chimera's foreboding green eyes. Cynically he questions, "Would you like me to blow out the candle?"  
  
Chimera, still horridly offended by his harsh accusations, is silent. She walks towards the table and picks up the water pitcher. " Allow me," her voice mocks as she continues, "Milord." She pours out the water onto the pillar candle causing light to dissolve and darkness to encompass them. Their only light source is the few embers still dancing in the pit. Chimera, offering Legolas an idea of her obvious disapproval, stomps back over to the cot. "I will sleep in my clothes, I suppose. Perhaps you are used to females undressing in front of you... as for me, I am proper! And how dare you think that when I revealed my dagger it was for your perverted voyeuristic amusement! Far from it! It was only a warning." Chimera, heatedly, plops onto the small gray lined cot. She rolls to her side so that only her backside faces him. She scrounges inside her pouch once more for the picture of Legolas. She pulls it out and looks questioningly at it whispering, "I hope I am not waisting my time."  
  
Legolas stares at her curvaceous backside that tempts his blue eyes. Amused by her childishness he states, "Since you are dressed, and have foolishly wasted every precious drop of water defusing the candle, would you mind fetching some so that I may have some water?" He clears his throat from the laughter rising within it. He knows as to what she is looking at. "Don't worry, Milady, I will get you to him." He thinks to himself, One of these days.  
  
Irritated, and a bit sleepily, Chimera responds, "Have you no manners? First you invite me to sleep here, with no proper rooms for sleeping in and undressing in, and now you ask me to go fetch you water! If you are in desperate want of water than you should suck a few droplets off your melted candle! Goodnight," her voice turns cold as she mocks, "Milord."  
  
Heatedly, Legolas replies, "I invited you to my home, offered you a decent meal, gave up my sleeping cot so that you would not have to endure the discomfort of the floor! What did you do? You attempt to entice me with your unshaven thighs and waste my water! The least you can do," Bitterly Legolas thinks, I know exactly what she can do for me.. "is to fetch some water. Go on now, then you may sleep, Milady."  
  
"How Dare You!" She spits at him. Chimera removes herself from the comfort of the cot. She staggers to the table as her hands clench into small white fists at her side. She lunges for the water pitcher and places the grip inside her hand. She storms out of the house and slams the door shut. Laughter bursts from within Legolas after the door slams. He quickly tries to compose himself before she returns. Only a few minutes pass until she reappears. Her figure is hovered over the fur mat. She pours the water from its clear container. Her voice is full of sugary sarcasm as she speaks, "Your water, Milord." Chimera walks back to the cot laughing evily.  
  
Legolas stands up. He had situated himself at the table, and was now removing himself from it. He walks over to the cot, and leans over her, "Ahem," he states as he clears his throat, "My, my, look who thought she was clever." Chimera bolts from the cot and stares up at him. She notices that he is perfectly dry. Legolas's eyes burn into hers as he continues, "It is getting late. I have had enough of your childness. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Go to sleep!" Legolas returns to the fur mat which is soaked in the middle. As he walks by the window the moon shines upon his smooth, bare, muscular flesh. The only covering is a suede cloth over his groin area, "Goodnight, Milady." He reaches for a large weathered cloth to blanket himself in. Since the fur mat is soaked with water he pulls out one of the chairs situated at the table and lays within it. The blanket cloaks him smugly within the hard surface of the chair.  
  
Chimera glances at him coldly thinking, What have I gotten myself into? She sighs in a defeat and lies down onto the soft cot. Slowly, she drifts into sleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY....  
  
  
  
Legolas, awaken by a loud snore, looks around to find himself starring at the young girl. He thinks, Goodness she is loud! Annoyed by the harsh clamor he removes himself from the chair, throwing his blanket off of him. Quietly, he makes his way across the room to a small bureau against the wall between the fire pit and cabinets. He opens the wooden drawer. Presented to him are leggings, tunics, and other earth-colored garments. He pulls out a gray undershirt, deep brown leggings, and olive green tunic. His eyes glance to Chimera and scans her appearance. The young girl is curled up most unusual, in a fetal position. Her rings of mahogany lay neatly intact upon her head. The weathered dress she wears is wrinkled and has long lost the shine and splendor of it. Her light green eyes are glazed over and open, which is that of the sleeping ritual of elves. The only difference between her eyes when she is awake and asleep is the color. The clarity of the pure green is invaded by a yellow-orange color that only appears on the inside of the green. Legolas, as though hypnotized, stands over her and watches her sleep. He then shakes himself from his trance and fetches his blanket to place over her. Legolas ventures outside, and begins to prepare for their journey.  
  
Chimera, feeling the warmth of the blanket, wakes up. She groggily cranes her head around to seek out Legolas. With no avail, she kicks off the blanket, plants her feet to the ground, and walks to the door. She turns the knob and heads outside. From the distance she sees him. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and approaches him. "I saw you last night, Legolas," a slow smile graces her fine porcelain features as her green eyes rake over him and suddenly shoot up into his eyes. His eyes are a lighter shade of blue than they were the previous day. They look questioning into her own. Chimera barely breathes out. Her words are a warm, soft caresses against his skin, "Helluin*." Confused Legolas's eyebrows knit as he stares down at her. Her eyes widen in confusion of her pure sincerity to associate the beauty of his eyes to that of the star Sirius. Quickly she redeems herself as she continues, "I was... impressed." She quickly escapes the close proximity of Legolas by stepping away from him. "Yet... you seem to be lacking," her gaze shifts from his eyes to his lower region, "in certain areas." She flashes him a defiant smile, turns around, and heads back towards the house.  
  
He shakes his head negatively, thinking to himself, For a virgin she certainly acts as though she knows a lot about male genitalia. Legolas ventures into the dense trees to gather berries and fruit to bring with them on their journey. Once he is content with the amount of gathered fruit he heads back to his home. He wipes the beads of sweat from his brow and looks down at his hands. Dirt had menacingly buried itself into the short fingernails of Legolas. Disgusted with his sodden appearance he undresses until there is not a single garment upon his body. Brazenly, he enters his home holding the sack of fruit along with his clothes. He sees Chimera sitting at the wooden table, her back is turned to him. She appears to be, once again, studying the drawing of the infamous Legolas. His eyes sparkle with amusement at the start he will surely give to her if she turns around. "Milady, would you mind washing these along with the garments I wore yesterday? I plan on swimming before we leave." He places the fruit and his clothes on the edge of the table. He glares at her crown of reddish brown locks as he stands there completely uncovered. "Perhaps if you sew, you could hem my undergarments. They are immensely restricting, after all I am still growing."  
  
Angered at the elf' treating her as a mere servant she turns to face him. Her jaw drops as her eyes take in the sight of his naked flesh. Chimera turns away quickly from the view. Her fine creamy face begins to redden a deeper color than the pinkish hue of blush that lightens her face. She thinks to herself, I was wrong about him lacking... definitely not lacking. She composes herself quickly, all the while, a giant grin spreads like wildfire over Legolas's obviously amused features. Chimera bursts out speaking in a foreign tongue. Suddenly her index and thumb come together to form a snap, as she replies, "There! Your ...undergarments should fit you now." Without turning to look at him she adds, "How much longer until we are on our way?"  
  
Legolas, taken aback from the quick magic spell Chimera performed, thinks to himself, She knows magic? Interesting. He picks up the newly mended undergarment, holding it up before him to study. "We shall leave after my dip in the lake."  
  
Without looking at him she speaks, "I called you Legolas, and you did nothing to correct me. Which makes me ponder the idea that you are indeed Legolas." She states curtly.   
  
"Did you?" He questions placing the garment on its previous resting spot on the table.  
  
"I did. I called you Legolas this morning when I first saw you." Chimera replies matter-of-factly.  
  
Amused, Legolas's eyes dance merrily at the back-turned she-elf. "Aye, so you did. As I recall you gave me no chance to correct you. If you wish to know my name, ask, but I will only give you the answer in the stream."  
  
Chimera rolls her eyes as she grumbles, "Very well."   
  
Legolas turns and heads out the door. His destination is the peaceful, clear blue stream up ahead. He reaches it and allows the gentle caress of the water to lick his toes until the wetness encompasses his being.  
  
Chimera waits a few minutes. She sneaks a peak at him out the window, watching his muscular buttocks, thighs, and calves sink away from her sight by the obstruction of the side of the house. She slowly leaves the safety of the house and walks to the edge of the stream. Reluctantly, she follows his lead out to the water. She delicately places her toes into the crisp water to check the temperature. Feeling the coolness of it, she picks up the lower half of her pink dress, not wanting it to get wet. She cautiously begins to slosh towards the elf who is already waist high in the aqueous source. "Go ahead, speak your name."  
  
Legolas's muscled arms are crossed defiantly against his glorious abdomen. He smiles inwardly as he taunts, "I cannot hear you!" A smile curves on his lips as he continues, "Túlsi. Pedo Edhellen*."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Hellui: (Blue Ice). The star Sirius, which shines blue. (helka = ice, luin = blue)  
  
Túlsi: Come here  
  
Pedo Edhellen: Speak [in] Elvish 


	6. What's In a Name?

Furry begins to etch on the fair face of Chimera. Her delicate chin raises defiantly. She clenches her teeth staring at the indignant elf with a mock grin surrounding his face. Chimera unhands the bottom of her dress. The bottom portion glides from her hand and into the water, soaking the hem instantly. Chimera struggles against the idea of not wishing to get her dress anymore wet than the bottom portion already is, but not having so much of a choice she gives into his command and moves a bit closer to his direction. The water is waste high to her, soaking her dress as it molds against her form in an alluring fashion. She places her hands upon her hips, "Mani naa essa en lle?"  
  
The smile widens instantly on Legolas as he tries to control his laughter. He replies, "I still cannot hear you! I will come to you."   
  
Annoyed by his untrue statement she mumbles, "How is it you cannot hear me? You are an elf! Elves have perfect hearing!"  
  
Legolas, paying no heed to her words, dives into the water and vanishes from her sight. Underneath the water, he creeps closer to the young girl. He seeks out her long, slender, and incredibly graceful legs. Knowing that the she-elf is instantly close to his presence he jumps out of the water, grabs the young girl, and throws her backwards down into the water. Once they both emerge from the water he asks her, "What was it you asked me?"  
  
Bewilderment covers Chimera's wet face as her hair drips profusely and her dress clings tightly to her slender form. Her eyes slowly narrow at Legolas as she calmly replies, "Your name."  
  
"You are very enchanting." Legolas chirps up. She scowls instantly at his compliment. Sighing, he continues, "My name is Salogel pronounced (Sah-low-gul)."  
  
A demure smile grows on Chimera's face as she playfully splashes him with water, "I knew it you are Legolas! Really, saying your name backwards... how much of a fool do you take me to be?"  
  
"That is my name. Legolas bestowed the name to me. We regard each other as brothers. As for your latter question, I know you are far from a fool." He runs his hands over his golden strands of hair intertwined with a slight brownish color due to the water soaked within it. His eyes wash over Chimera. The blue sparkles as it confines her body in his gaze. He stares shamelessly at her heaving bosom, amused by the insecurity his effect has over her. "No, not a fool... a beautiful she-elf wearing a see-through slip." His eyes return to meet the green of hers. He shoots her a candid smile and adds, "Tell me, do you have a name?" He gently splashes her in return.  
  
Chimera's gaze changes from that of frolic to confusion. Her eyebrows knit prettily upon her face. She states to him, "I do have a slip underneath my dress, but if it happens to be transparent, I know not. How is it you know what I am wearing underneath?" She thinks to herself, What in all of Mid-earth is he thinking- playing these games? "When are we leaving? If you are not Legolas, I have no time to... play with you. I really need Legolas, only he can help me. Please." Her green eyes bare into his pleadingly.  
  
Ignoring her plea he replies, "Well to be quite honest, when I was underwater I saw what you were wearing, or more precisely, not wearing." Legolas smiles at the sudden redness flowing to Chimera's face. "Once I am dressed, we will gather the supplies and be on our way."  
  
Chimera turns from Legolas and heads out of the stream. Once emerged from the water, she wrings her dress and hair out. She goes into the house and searches through her bag for some clean clothes. Her eyes are greeted a white dress with forest green trim along the edges. She takes it out and also removes from the pouch a sheer white slip and pantalets. She picks them up and goes outside to take off her wet pink dress and replace it with the fresh white one.   
  
Legolas heads back into his home bare to the bone. He fetches his newly hemmed undergarments, his pants, his shirt, and his cloak and clothes himself. He begins to gather some food, water, and other necessities for their journey. Temptation getting the best of him, he peeks outside to see the young beautiful she-elf undress. Her creamy bare backside sends shivers escaping down his spine. He takes a deep breath and reluctantly turns away from the vision. He scolds himself for his eyes promiscuity. After a few minutes he heads outside. Without coming within close contact he calls out, "Are you ready, Milady?"   
  
Chimera quickly dons on the dress and smoothes it out over her formidable shape. She tosses the wet curls over her shoulder and strides out from behind the house towards him.   
  
Legolas watches the girl approach him from the corner of his eye. The suns reflection against her dress tears modesty to shreds. He smiles gently at her as he asks, "What is your name?"  
  
Chimera's eyes meet his and she replies, "Chimera, Princess of Alqualondë."  
  
Legolas's poker-face shows no emotion at her name given. However, his knuckles turn ashen white as he digs his fingers against the railing of the door at the thoughts her name conjures up in his mind. "You are a Princess? Did you know that Legolas is a Prince? Always a pleasure to meet a Princess, especially one as breathtaking as you, Chimera, Princess of .Alqualondë" He removes himself from the doorway, kneels before her, and kisses her hand.  
  
Chimera, attempting to patronize him, pats his head as she responds, "You poor thing, you really need to socialize more. Surely, I knew he was a Prince. If you recall the first thing I asked you is if you were Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Grimly, Legolas removes her hand from his lips, stands up, and thinks to himself, I do not need socializing, I need.... "Well now that you were generous enough to recall that for me, I do remember. Thank you for clarifying that up for me princess. Now, I suggest for you to be on your best behavior, unfortunately we have a long way to go. All you have for protection is your thigh dagger, and your magic to fix undergarments. You will be needing me and my arrows to fend off any foe we may come across." Legolas reaches for his long hair and lets it fall behind his back. He looks down at the princess with his blue sparkling eyes, "We must go."  
  
Chimera glares up at him in false awe as she thinks to herself, My he is trying hard. Perhaps I should find him some human peasant to.... Her thoughts wander off as she fidgets with her dress looking pass him. "Let me get my things." She places her wet pink dress inside the pouch that houses her possessions. Her eyes meet his as she remarks, "Lead the way."  
  
Legolas grabs his pouch filled to the brim with traveling necessities, and they both head out of the house. Their travels begin through the forest. Legolas takes the lead with a brisk pace, while Chimera chooses to lag behind, entertaining thoughts that convulse through her mind while staring deviant-like at his buttocks. His tunic flares up at each step causing heat to flash within Chimera's cheeks. Legolas, making conversation speaks, "Chimera. That is a pretty name, yet it is not of Elvish distinction. Is there a reason your name is not Elvish?"  
  
Chimera, continually entranced at each contraction of his muscular form pays little heed to his comment, "Hmm?" Trying to avoid conversation to the origin of her name she retorts sarcastically, "Why? Does Salogel mean leaf green?"  
  
Legolas smiles inwardly at her quick rebuttal, "Well you will have to ask Legolas when you see him. After all it was he who gave me the nickname." Chuckling he adds, "I hope he would not name me leaf green, it sounds odd."   
  
Suddenly they hear movement within the bushes in front of them. Legolas's steps come to a halt and he places his left arm out behind him, stopping Chimera's steps as well. Keeping his gaze steadily upon the rustling foliage he whispers, "Stay behind me."  
  
Chimera, continuing to stare at his butt whispers, "Not a problem." Her ears tingle with the sound of the movements of the bush. She quickly recoils her eyes from Legolas's backside to view the noise. Chimera drops her sack of possessions to search within the small confines of the pouch dangling from her hips. She opens it up and pulls out the picture of Legolas. Her green eyes focus on it while she thinks, I must keep this in a safe place. Securely, Chimera relocates the picture inside the top portion of her corset next to her breasts. She quickly looks back at Legolas's firm buttocks tighten. She thinks to herself, Something is going to happen. I can tell... his butt is getting tense. A wicked smile invades her slightly parted pink lips as she daringly places her index finger on his butt, and as quickly removes it.  
  
Legolas, silently, with utmost ease, picks up his bow. He removes his eyes from the bushes in front of them, and glances at Chimera. She smiles up at him, innocence and guilt shine in her eyes as she chews upon her lower lip. He turns away, smiling inwardly, thinking, She wants me, oh ya, she wants me. Chimera returns to intently staring at his butt. She thinks, I did enjoy touching It I think I will do it again  
  
Legolas peers into the distance, takes out an arrow from his pouch, slides the carved wooden shaft onto his bow, and aims towards the bushes. Chimera thinks to herself, I did enjoy touching it, I think I will do it again. She plants her hand on his muscular butt and pinches it. Smiling, she thinks, Yes that was nice. The arrow swishes into the bushes as Legolas looking dumbstruck thinks, And I thought I was the improper one! He cranes his neck and asks, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Instantly, she smiles up at Legolas, "Did you say something?"  
  
Legolas's eyebrows knit in apparent annoyance, "I asked if you were hungry. Also, my dear, I think, for your protection, it would be better if you were in front of me."  
  
"Mmm, no I like being behind you." Chimera lunges at him and grabs his arms while exaggerating, "I feel so protected," while thinking, Not to mention killer view!   
  
Legolas scowls down at her, "Well if you are to be behind me make sure you stay really close, and from here on out I would appreciate it if you could refrain from eyeing me as though you are in need of a good trouncing."   
  
Chimera gasps at his brazen statement.  
  
Paying no attention to her obvious shock he walks up to the bush where the arrow sticks up from the ground. He kneels down and drags out the dead creature. He carefully removes the arrow from the bloodstained snowy fur as he remarks, "How do you feel about rabbit?"  
  
The young she-elf looks at the limp creature, "Poor thing." She sighs, "I think I will sit this one out, you go ahead." Chimera rests up against a tree watching him.  
  
"Well if you are not hungry, we will just continue walking.  I will save it for later this evening." Legolas wraps the animal in a small cloth he removed from his sack. He gently places the wrapped being into the sack. He stands up and looks towards Chimera's watchful eyes. He notices the parchment protruding up from her white dress. Unintentionally, he begins to chuckle. Chimera looks at him questingly. Stifling his uproar he speaks of the dilemma to her, "Princess...... you picture is sticking out from your chest."  
  
Chimera's face reddens as she turns away and promptly shoves it back into her corset. "How much longer is it until we reach Legolas? I have no time to play around, in case you forgot.  I really... need his...."  
  
Legolas intently listening, questions her, "You need his what, Princess?"  
  
Looking down she answers him, "his help..." Her eyes slowly move back up into his blue orbs. Her voice changes to a pleading tone while adding, "desperately."  
  
"Chimera, you are young, however, old enough to do what you want. What is so important that you desperately need to find him?" Legolas asks.  
  
"Legolas is legendary and he .. he can help me." She grabs the picture out from her bosom and begins to flail it around waving it in his face. "I know it is you! I know you are him! I will give you half of my kingdom if you help me!" Tears well up in her eyes as she begins to cry. "Please," she kneels down upon her knees, and wraps her arms around his lower legs, "Please, Legolas... Please."  
  
Sincerely touched, Legolas stares at the weeping pile of reddish-brown locks. He sighs as he gathers up all the anger he can muster, "Listen, stop calling me Legolas!  I am not Legolas!  I have told you I am going to take you to him.  I will not take from him what he owns as a famed alleged hero." He grabs her arms and begins to pull her up to her feet. "Get up, Princess," he wipes the tears from her cheek. "You should not be out here, you should be in your palace being waited on. Let your King do what he sees as bidding to his kingdom.  I should be taking you back home, and not to Legolas. Instead of leaving home, you should have sent a messenger." He scowls menacingly at her shaken form.   
  
Her eyes close as she responds, "I told you: I have no home to go back to ... unless I find him!" Legolas removes his grip from her arms as Chimera's eyes quickly open and begin to narrow as she looks at him, "Take me to him by tonight, or I will turn you into a rabbit! Sewing up underwear is not the only magic I know!" She glares at him defiantly with her arms crossed.  
  
"Princess, you must have older siblings to do right by the Kingdom, why is it you alone must bare the burden to save your Kingdom? Besides, it is impossible to get to the home of Legolas by tonight." His eyes begin to slowly turn from their blue color to a dark brown color. "Princess, I have trained with Legolas, so I would not suggest to threaten me with your minimal knowledge of magic! Before you snapped your fingers, my dagger would be at your throat."  
  
Instinctively, Chimera's hand flutters to her throat. Her eyes settle intently on his strong, finely chiseled face. Curtly, she speaks to him, "My family was killed. I was spared, for what reason I know not. I had to flee from my kingdom to avoid the killers locating me and doing the same.  I want nothing more than the ability to return there and serve my people. However, if I do return they will find me and kill me, too.  I need Legolas to pursue whomever did this and kill them. In return I am offering half of my kingdom."  
  
Legolas studies her. His face stone-cold exuding no emotion for the revelation the fragile she-elf just momentarily spilled from her delicate lips. His heart wrenches for her, and her great loss. Not only because he has lost so many loved ones within his expanded lifetime, but because of the soaring emotions he holds for the ravishing beauty. Without perpetrating his feelings he continues in his interrogation. He begins to study the she-elf. Circling her as he carefully observes her. "Yes, your appearances are that of an edhel*, but you may indeed be an orch*. With your magical ability you may have transformed to resemble an elf. If you have not already heard in rumors, Legolas has been in hiding. If I were to take you to him, I would be letting out a great secret. Prove to me that what you speak is the truth, and I will aide you with a journey to seek out Legolas." He clinches his fists as he readies his bow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
edhel: Elf  
  
orch: Goblin or Orc  
  
Mani naa essa en lle: What is your name? 


	7. Take Me To Your Kingdom

Chimera's ears perk at the insistence of Legolas referring to her as an orc. She closes her eyes in sheer frustration as she grinds her fists into balls at her sides. Calmly, she looks up at him and asks, "How am I suppose to prove it?"  
  
Legolas cups his chin with his left hand as he strokes the smooth surface of it. "How far is your kingdom from here?"  
  
Chimera's eyes narrow, "I have a better idea." Legolas's eyebrows perk up at her response. He eyes her curiously as she continues. "You say you are close with Legolas. Then you must also know his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas rests his arms defiantly against his chest. "It is not I that has to prove anything. I will return to my home, or you will prove to me who you are. How far is your Kingdom from here?" Chimera looks at him, anguish flowing throughout her green eyes as they slant narrower by ever second. Legolas stares down at her, while smiling inwardly at her. He sighs and turns to walk off. "Have it your way, Princess."  
  
Chimera, staring wide-eyed at his abandonment, and briskly walks off after him. Once close enough to him, she kicks Legolas on his shin as she retorts, "I am not going there without Legolas!"  
  
  
  
Legolas grinds his teeth from the sharp pain she inflicted. He turns his head around. His eyes flash as he grits his teeth, "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta*." He continues to walk away from her.  
  
Chimera, somewhat shaken, searches her magic sack, and pulls out a parchment. She crumples it up and shapes it nicely into a crinkled ball. Tears begin to fill her eyes, obscuring her vision. She hurls the paper-ball at him, "There is your proof that I am not after Legolas," she says between tears, "to hurt him at least. That is a signed legal agreement between his father King Thrandill, and mine!"  
  
Legolas feels the paper hit him in the back. He turns and glares at the document, "Legal agreement, hmm? Magic can be misleading at times, Princess." Without picking the crumpled document up he looks at her from the short distance, "This will be the last time I ask: How far is your Kingdom?"  
  
She kicks him in the other shin, "I am sick of playing games with you!" Chimera pushes Legolas to the ground and straddles him. She grabs the crumbled parchment and whips the paper around in his face. "Go ahead and try to destroy it! You cannot! No magic can do anything to it! No magic at all! It is a legally binding document that shows that my father and," she rolls her eyes as she continues while saying his name sarcastically," Legolas's father agreed that we would be betrothed to each other." Bending over him her breath is soft and sweet as she whispers, "Do you know what that means? It means that I will one day be his wife." Her voice begins to carry as she adds, "But that is not what I am concerned with at the moment!  I need his help to save my Kingdom!" Chimera stretches to reach his hand and stuffs the document into it. She holds on to his wrists as she pins him down, "Now either you are Legolas, or you are not! At this point I care not! Take me to him now!" She removes her grip on him, but he is still pinned down.  
  
Legolas bitterly replies, "Thranduil would never do this!" He reads over the document. His eyes scowl as he looks up into hers, "This arrangement is between Legolas and a maiden named Calenmîr- Not Chimera."   
  
Chimera's eyes slowly narrow as she snatches the parchment and stuffs it into her magic pouch. She growls out, "That is my name. Chimera is a nickname I have been called since I can recall."   
  
Snidely he remarks, "You are a pretty convincing orch* you know that?" He slowly slides his dagger up the side of chimera, and pushes just slightly so that she knows that his dagger is in position. The sharp object begins to send slight tremors racing throughout her body. She tries to ignore them, but the refusal is futile. "The only way you can prove to me that you are whom you say you are is to take me to your Kingdom. Take me to the closest hill that is next to your kingdom. Elf's have an astounding vision.  I will be able to see what is going on miles away at the Kingdom."  
  
Chimera slightly shudders at the intensity of the dagger's tip resting against her side. Her thighs become heated at the knowledge of the handsome elf between them. She attempts to shun the arising feelings and allow anger to flow from her body. "How dare you call me an orch* and treat me in such a horrid manner! Go ahead and kill me if you feel you must! I will not take you to my Kingdom! It is too far a distance from here! We would have to travel many miles, and sail for days! Then if you were satisfied we would come back and you would engage me on a wild chase searching for Legolas! Oh never mind!" She scowls at him, "Let go of your dagger! I want to get off of you! I will search for him myself! I really do not need the likes of you helping me!"  
  
Legolas notices the sudden blush forming upon Chimera's face. His eyes gleam with knowledge of the source. He smiles inwardly at her innocence. "Why do you think I asked you how far your Kingdom is from here? As far as you know Legolas might between these two distances, or maybe even towns away from Alqualondë.  I will not let go of my dagger until you agree!" He pushes the dagger against her to give it emphasis as he continues, "Trust me, Princess, you will need all the strength you can muster if you wish to find Legolas."  
  
Chimera gazes into his stormy eyes. She slides down until her perky breasts strain through the dress enticingly at his throat. A sly thought creeps into her mind as it curves her soft lips. She arches an eyebrow as her green eyes glisten into his. "You know this position has its advantages," Chimera runs her index finger through the tip of his long golden hair as she whispers, "I will not tell if you do not." A seductive smile forms on her lips causing her pure innocence to flare in her eyes contrasting to the deviant smile portrayed upon her lips.  
  
Legolas's eyes change again from blue to the dark gloomy brown. His dagger reaches around and slashes the sleeve of her dress. It pierces her skin leaving a red line indented in the tender smooth flesh, and drawing a drop of blood. Instinctively, Chimera's hand flies up to her slightly injured shoulder. She glares at him, contempt filling her eyes. Legolas grabs her by her sides and rolls them over. He is suddenly on top of her, his knees straddled around Chimera's waist. With reckless speed he moves his dagger to her throat. The sharp tip of the blade indents into her swanlike neck. With a menacing growl, Legolas spits out, "Give me the proof I asked!"  
  
Chimera's attention is focused on the dagger-clad hand of Legolas. Slowly, she looks up at him, her mind entertaining thoughts of sheer revulsion mixed with new feelings of excitement. She thinks to herself, A challenge he is. I can handle that. "You ripped my dress!" Her hand darts up to slap him across his face. Her eyes narrow at him. "Perhaps if Legolas is so... afraid... he is not the one who can help me! Move your dagger, I am leaving!"  
  
He takes out a second dagger, and uses both to slash off the seams of her bodice, causing her dress to fall into a puddle at her feet. Legolas stares at her with slanted eyes, deep brown with fury as he places the daggers in their rightful holder's at his sides. "No more asking Princess, you will take me to your Kingdom, or these two daggers will bury you!"   
  
Chimera's eyes fall down to her dress, layered around her ankles. She kicks the garment off from her ankles, and looks at her breasts protrusion in her sun-drenched translucent slip, immodestly covering her body. She blushes deeply, causing the hue to intensify her innocent demeanor.   
  
Legolas's eyes roam nonchalantly over Chimera. His eyes hold no emotion, but his heart betrays his seemingly disinterest. It beats erratically beneath his vigorous chest, sounding like thunder, birthing a tempest. Blood rushes to his senses causing chills to run up his spine. He closes his eyes.  
  
Chimera's ebony lashes flutter up, but do not seek the gaze of Legolas. Anger begins to etch upon her pretty features. "Well congratulations! You have partially succeeded at getting me undressed! What should I ask is next? The de-virginization process!" Her voice suddenly changes to a seductive tone, "Go ahead and take it all off. What are you waiting for?" She looks up at him as her voice turns mockingly, "or are you not elf enough to finish what you have started?" Her chin defiantly turns away from him as she rolls her eyes in boredom.  
  
Legolas's eyes flash open. "If I wanted to see you naked, Princess, I would have so by now. What I intend to finish is your life if you do not take me to your Kingdom!" Suddenly he grabs Chimera's back-turned waist, and drags her up against his body. His palm reaches up to enclose her fiery locks and gently places the handful to the side. He removes a dagger from his side, and tilts her chin up with it. His breath caresses her nape as he speaks. "What will it be, Princess?"   
  
Bewildered, by his sudden movements, she is silent as she slowly draws breath. Her eyes spring wide open as she revels in the feel of his body thrust tightly against her backside. Hating herself for desiring his touch, her eyes slowly narrow. "Go ahead you will only help my enemies by slitting my throat."   
  
"Namárië, Princess!" Legolas removes the dagger from her throat, and slashes at her left arm. Blood begins to pour from her wound profusely. Chimera's hand instantly grabs the injured shoulder as she stares blankly at Legolas, dumbstruck. "Use your magic to heal yourself, I am done with you." Legolas states as he pushes her away from him, "If a Princess were in such desperate need only death would stop her!" He places his dagger to rest in its holder. Chimera's knees buckle causing her to slowly fall to the ground, as her arms flail about her in surprise. Legolas, feeling pangs of grief, watches her fall absently to the earth floor. He quickly turns to walk away.   
  
Chimera cradles her wounded arm in her hand while yelling, "You horrid Elf! Nibinedhel*! I hope a thousand orcs find you and do gruesome things to you!" She removes her hand from her injured shoulder, as blood drenches her palm. She stares at it as she whispers, "argarwen*." Her teeth tear apart her bottom lip as she bites down on it to sur press the pain of her injury. In hushed tones Chimera speaks words of magic, and her arm stops bleeding. She tears off a small section of her fallen dress, and ties it around the injury. Picking up a rock she throws it towards his head, but misses terribly. Chimera removes herself from the ground. Angered and frustrated she kicks him in the back of his knees. "Nibinedhel*! How dare you treat a girl, much less a Princess the way you do! You are the worse elf I have ever met!"  
  
  
  
Legolas turns to face the girl as he burrows his teeth against his bottom lip from the pain her kick induced.  
  
"And a worthless guide!" Chimera continues.   
  
Mocking her he replies, "You are a worthless rock thrower."  
  
Chimera grabs the hem of her slip and drags it up exposing her leg. She removes her dagger from underneath the slip. She raises it, and the swings the sharp blade towards his cheek.   
  
  
  
Legolas quickly reaches his arm up to prevent the princess's attack. He grips her wrist and brings her backside up against him. Grabbing her wrist he pushes the dagger towards Chimera's chest. "Someone should have shown you how to properly use a dagger.. Let me show you how it is done." His eyes glow as a wild smirk mars his beautiful face. The dagger grows closer to her chest, and slashes at her slip, causing it to fall from her body. "Now, Princess, get out of my way!" He pushes her naked form from him as he resumes walking back to his home.  
  
Quickly, Chimera recovers the fallen slip and hoists it up around her exposed flesh. One hand holds up the slip, and she grabs his shoulder with the other, "Wait! Perhaps I came about this wrong..." She walks in front of him and clears her throat as she runs her hand along a section of his golden hair. Legolas arches an eyebrow in wonderment. "You have obviously been without ...mmm, shall we say the .. company of a woman in..." she stops as she looks him over, "quite some time? She slides her hand from his hair and begins running her index finger over his chest. Legolas glares at her brazen seduction. "If you do this incy tinsy little favor for me... I will," she steps back, releases the slip from her grip, and it slides off her body exposing her supple flesh to his eyes, "do anything you want." She approaches him until their bodies touch. Slowly, she moves the golden strands of his hair to the back of his nape and whispers in his sleek ear, "Do we have a deal?"   
  
Legolas scoffs at her attempt to seduce him. "If my desire was to have you princess, I would have already taken you and your virginity." Legolas glares at her as he continues, "You have wasted my time for over a day now. Off with you!" He slaps her firm buttocks as he walks past her thinking, I have been without the company of the fairer sex quite some time, what is another two-hundred-some-odd years?   
  
Chimera stares at him in disbelief. She silently chants words in magic and snaps her fingers. A soft pink dress appears upon her. She ties her magic sack onto a loop at the side of the new dress. Anger plagues her delicate features as she stomps after him. Her hand swiftly reaches up and gently grabs his flowing hair, stopping his movement. "What do you want from me?"   
  
Legolas's movements cease at the feel of her hand upon his hair, stopping him as though halting the reigns on a horse. He turns to face her and she unhands the strands of woven gold from her palm. "Listen Chimera, Legolas has been in hiding for quite some time, I would be a traitor if I were to take someone I did not know to him. Therefore, I must see this Kingdom of yours that has been taken over. I need to know you are whom you claim to be."   
  
Tears well up in Chimera's eyes as defeat rushes throughout her blood. A heavy sigh escapes her tender lips as she replies, "Very well. I will take you to my Kingdom." She places her hand into the sack, and promptly removes it. It is curled into a fist, holding lavender powder-dust inside. She chants words of magic, "Plagoris, Milakis, Filanto, Diginte, Pinato." Taking hold of Legolas's arm, she draws him close, and then throws the dust up into the air. The lavender powder mists upon them and the ground they stand upon, shimmering wonderfully. Suddenly they are no longer deep within the woods. Both are standing on a grassy hill surrounded by flowers, trees, and in a far off distance; the iridescent water. Chimera unhands his arm and points to a castle in the distance. "Since you have such amazing sight, you will take note of how barren the castle is, and the evil creatures cloaked in black destroying my Kingdom." A chill races down her spine as a whisper barely escapes from her lips, "Morgwath*." Her gaze moves from the distant castle to Legolas's eyes, "I gave you the proof you asked of me, are you to take me to Legolas, now?" Chimera places her sack of belongings down next to her.  
  
  
  
Legolas raises an eyebrow to her horrific description. He turns away from her pleading, solemn eyes to the castle far off in the distance. "I see you travel by magic. Impressive." Legolas digs within the confines of his sack and removes the dead rabbit from it. Using his other hand, he obtains the dagger from his right side and cuts off a piece of the tender meat with the dagger. A loud cawing sound escapes from his lips. In the distance behind them an albino hawk soars down from the clouds descending closer. Legolas raises his arm, and the hawk perches upon it. Legolas turns to Chimera, "Beautiful, is he not?" He lifts the cut particle of meat up to the hawk. "Eat up, Julian." Greedily, the white hawk tears apart the pinkish morsel. Continuing, Legolas adds, "I request a favor from you." Legolas whispers to the hawk. Chimera perks her ears to eavesdrop, but is unsuccessful; for the tongue in which Legolas addresses the hawk is foreign to her. It leaves the comfort of Legolas's shoulder and flies towards the castle. They watch the hawk while Legolas states, "Now we wait."  
  
Chimera walks towards the edge of the hill down where it meets the water. Her arms encompass her knees as she gazes sorrowfully towards the distance of her Kingdom. Carefully she takes out the picture of Legolas thinking, I hope you can help me.  
  
Legolas's eyes glaze over in a white filmy color as he begins to see what his hawk sees. Visions of hooded men dressed in black, stone walls bathed in splattered blood, and rows of what seem to be Chimera's people with their arms bound with rope behind their backs. Legolas communicates telepathically with Julian, telling him to return. The glaze escape Legolas's eyes as a deep blue settle in.   
  
He turns to face Chimera with a worried expression hidden beneath the blue orbs. "Chimera, do you know any reason why these hooded men have attacked your kingdom? I saw no leader Many have died. However, there are some who have survived..." His words trail off as his ears perk to the sound of arrows being snapped. Chimera and Legolas quickly look to the sound from where it erupted.   
  
Their eyes fall towards the castle and witness Julian being attacked. The hawk swoops down and flies along the ground. Hurriedly, he reaches Legolas's outstretched arm. "You have done well, Julian, I thank thee." He throws the carcass of the dead rabbit to the ground for Julian to finish. The magnificent creature swoops down from Legolas's arm onto the firm ground picking at the delightful morsel.   
  
Legolas stares at the castle quietly thinking to himself. Chimera turns from the hawk and Legolas as her eyes befall upon her Kingdom. Legolas looks down at Julian finishing the dead rabbit. "I ask another favor from you, Julian." Julian's attentions shifts from the bones and fur piled below him, to Legolas and flies up onto his shoulder. Legolas whispers again to Julian in a foreign tongue. Julian nods understanding what Legolas asks of him and flies away. "Go quickly ! Fare thee well, Julian!"  
  
  
  
Chimera, standing still, continues to view the castle so far away from her. "Are you going to take me to him now?" she whispers.  
  
  
  
A slight sigh escapes Legolas's lips as overwhelming emotions flood his being. "Chimera, Legolas cannot be the only one to help you. He is legendary, but even he cannot defeat an army of hundreds or thousands by himself." Chimera's eyes turn from her castle and settle upon Legolas's eyes. A slight part between her lips pities her helpless image of despair. Legolas's eyes soften upon the frail she-elf. "You need an army of your own, Princess. I can take you to Legolas, but will only tell you the same." Doubt plagues his features as his eyes look intently upon Chimera.  
  
Chimera dusts off her pink dress. She looks to him, "If that is what he tells me, then so be it, but I want to hear the words flow from his mouth. Will you keep to your word and take me to him?"  
  
  
  
Legolas closes his own eyes in defeat as he responds solemnly, "Yes. Is it possible for you to return us to my home?"  
  
A half-smile washes the doubt from Chimera's features. Joyfully, she responds, "Apparently you know little about magic. I am quite drained. It will take at least a few hours before I am able to snap my fingers and take us anywhere. Magic is a bit... consuming. It will be awhile before my strength returns. There is a village a few miles down that way," using her index finger she points towards the East. "You may go there if you please. I will stay here." She walks over to a mighty oak tree and sits down underneath it to rest. She revels in the coolness of the shade as a spark of reminiscence plagues her thoughts. But about what, she knows not.  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Namárië: Farewell  
  
Nibinedhel: Petty Elf  
  
Calenmîr: Calen: 'green'. Literally 'bright' Mîr: 'jewel'  
  
Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta: May your ways be green and golden  
  
argarwen: blood-stained  
  
Morgwath: Dark shadow 


	8. Flashbacks

Legolas thinks to himself, Argelydh*!. "Chimera, why would you choose to stay here in a weakened state with the people who attacked your Kingdom only miles away? Do you not think that they have patrollers scarrowing the area?" Chimera turns and scowls at him. His eyes shift up towards the tree, and see a plank of wood laying upon its branches. "Do you see that up there? It looks like someone has made a small hiding spot up in that tree."  
  
Chimera's eyes glance up to what he is referring to. They dance merrily as she responds, "Perhaps it was Legolas. After all, he is hiding!" A smug smile fills her lips. Legolas quickly glances back at her and shoots her a dreadful look that instantly wipes the smile from her lips as she gulps down.  
  
Legolas approaches the tree Chimera is resting against. He lays his sack upon the tree, next to the timid she-elf. With a few flips and somersaults in the air he is now standing on top of the wooden plank. He notices initials that have been carved into the tree. Whispering he reads it aloud, "C plus L...hmm? Interesting." He grabs for his quiver behind his back and searches it. Finding what he is looking for he takes out some rope and throws it down to the ground next to Chimera. "Chimera, would you please join me up here? I am sure you have enough energy to climb a simple rope."  
  
Chimera looks at the rope dangling before her. She yawns and stands up. "What is the point of me joining you up there?" Grumbling she remarks, "Besides, rope is for weak princess-type-sissy-girls! I grew up with a handful of brothers, and am far from a weak sissy girl!" She jumps up to the lowest branch and begins her climb up the tree. Chimera suddenly exhausted thinks, Yet I do not remember it being so hard to do... then again I never wore bulky dresses while climbing trees. She pauses halfway up, and holds tightly onto her dress. Resuming her climb she jumps up towards the branch above her head. She grabs it and makes her way up to the top of the tree. Chimera pulls herself up onto the plank and stands up next to Legolas sticking out her tongue, "Not so weak am I?"   
  
Smiling down at her he responds, "No, not so weak. But it appears you may have to snap your fingers to acquire another new dress. You seem to have ripped it a bit." Suddenly a shock wave surges through Legolas as his head throbs in agony. Legolas flashes back instantly. He sees a slightly younger version of himself with the back of his dagger slamming nails onto a plank of wood. Suddenly the vision exits his memory as he shakes head in bemusement. He has no prior memory of this happening. Suddenly weakened, he places his hand on his head. "Chimera, we should stay up here. There may be patrollers scarrowing the area, and we need to be hidden. We can sit here until you regain your strength."  
  
Chimera looks down at her dress and comments defending its state, "It is just a little rip." Her face turns to him as she states proudly, "Not that it should make any difference to you. You have seen many young elves in less than this." Legolas removes his hand from his head as his eyes narrow at her last comment. Quickly Chimera continues, "If you insist we remain hidden then I will agree. I doubt those creatures would come over to this part of the island. They have been at my Kingdom far too long to care about my whereabouts anymore, and most likely figure me as dead. The sooner I regain my strength the sooner we can go to where," pausing she rolls her eyes at him, "Legolas is." Her attention shifts from the elf onto the initials on the tree. Curiously she asks him, "What is that?"   
  
Legolas glares at her with a tsk upon his lips and mockery in his mouth, "Such a young girl you are, and so much to learn. If someone has taken over a Kingdom they will not give up without a fight. Also they know that keeping this Kingdom will not be easy. So what they do is send birds, and soldiers to search the surrounding areas, to see if anyone is nearby. They send scouts. Do you understand, Princess?" Legolas lets out a sigh as he continues, "Just like a princess to only think of herself. It is not only you they would be hunting for, but anyone that may pose as a threat."   
  
Chimera balls her fists at her side as she bites down hard upon her lip to keep from striking the elf before her. Her attention shifts from the elf onto the initials on the tree. Her face softens as she curiously asks him, "What is that?"  
  
Legolas turns his head and his eyes meet with the initials, "Your guess is good as mine, Princess. Have you not skipped along this path before, and perhaps seen this tree?"  
  
  
  
"Of course. I have climbed this and all these other trees here in my youth. I never noticed this before," Chimera stomps her foot indicating the plank underneath them. "If it is safe in this tree I will stay here until I regain my strength. Feel free to do as you please with your time. Like I said, there is a town a few miles away in case you are hungry," she pauses as she gazes up at him with distaste. Continuing she adds, "Or wish to have another...need met."  
  
"Go into town in case I am hungry?" Baffled by her comment he shakes his head thinking, Of course, she would not know any other way to provide food other than to buy it! "Princess, I have been on my own for quite some time. I have not needed anyone or anything. I provide for myself. I am also prepared, and have brought food." Legolas points to his sack on the ground with his possessions. "I brought bread. Would you like a piece of bread?" He adds with a bit of sarcasm, "Oh, forgive me, Princess, you most likely do not have bread without honey on it right? Let me go into town just for you. Anything else you might need, Princess? How about cheese?"   
  
Chimera's eyes widen at Legolas's haughty demeanor. She thinks to herself, The sooner I reach Legolas the sooner I escape this vile elf! Standing up she promptly replies, "I fill so much better! I am ready to return to your home... and on our way to seek out Legolas."  
  
Legolas's eyebrows knit at her sudden recovery. "Allow me to depart from the tree first. Just in case you fall, I will be able to catch you." He shoots her a cocky grin as he tries to hold in his laughter. He kneels down to make sure the coast is clear. As he touches the end of the board he begins to have another flashback. He is looking at the kingdom in the far distance, but from a higher elevation. The vision begins to fade. His eyes grow wide as he shakes his head once again. Two flips in the air and he softly touches the ground. Looking up to her he calls, "Jump, Princess, jump!" A wry smile grows on his lips while he thinks to himself, This should be interesting.  
  
Chimera slowly steps to the edge and looks down at the elf. She mumbles, "ú im lye cuil." She thinks to herself, Of all things! "You know, I could have transported us from up here!" Chimera flips her hair in back of her shoulders as she mumbles, "Wretched vile elf!" She rolls her eyes as she yells down to him, "Oh, very well then!" She thinks, I can outdo you any day, edhel*"! Chimera straddles the branch, and begins to fall sideways holding on to it. Her legs fall down as she jumps onto the branch below her. Bending over, holding onto that branch, she falls back. She holds onto the new branch while her legs dangle below her. She jumps down right beside Legolas and flashes him a smug smile, "My brothers taught me to do that, let me guess your sisters taught you to do the maneuver you just did?"  
  
  
  
Legolas smiles at her with his arms crossed, "I do not have siblings. It must have been nice. I am ready when you are, Princess" He looks intently into Chimera's eyes. He closes his eyes as a sharp pain delves into his skull. Legolas instantly keels over.  
  
Chimera grabs him before he falls to the ground, propping him up against the tree. "Well this is a fine situation. I cannot transport you when you are unconscience." She walks over to the river at the edge of the grass. Kneeling down she cups her hands and places them into the cool crisp water. Water flows inside her palms. Satisfied she slowly walks over to Legolas and cautiously throws it on his face while thinking, I hope that does the trick.   
  
Legolas, in a deep sleep, sees himself awaken. He realizes he is dreaming. Everything is blurry. He can see his father talking to another King, and hears them mumble. Legolas cannot quite hear what they are saying, but catches the last few words, "Princess of Alquaonde." The dream then flashes quickly in reverse, as if he is being pushed out of the castle. Then it suddenly stops. He can see a tree, and a young man, etching something with his dagger. The dream is fading as he slowly awakens he whispers, "Chimera and Legolas."  
  
Chimera, taken aback from his mumbling, looks him over curiously. Pretending to ignore his last comment she smiles sweetly at him, "You had quite a spill. fainted -to put it plainly." Teasing him she adds, "You must be too old to jump out of trees." Her face turns to concern as she remarks seriously, "Are you well enough to leave here soon?"   
  
Legolas squints towards the sound of her voice. His vision is obscured and blurry, "Chimera? I cannot see you."  
  
Chimera bends over him and runs her hand over his forehead, "Here I am, Muinen. Perhaps you should rest awhile."   
  
"I think that would be a good idea." Legolas suddenly stiffens as he hears a faint noise in the distance. He whispers, "Did you hear that?"   
  
  
  
Chimera nods her head affirmatively as she whispers, "Yes, I did."  
  
"Horses, Chimera. I am weak, but needless, you must do the spell. We cannot be caught! Who knows what they might do to us." Legolas states.  
  
"Aye." Chimera sits beside Legolas and opens up her sack pulling out a handful of the lavender magic dust. Again she says the magical transportation chant, "Plagoris, Milakis, Filanto, Diginte, Pinato." Taking hold of Legolas's arm she draws him close to her. She throws the dust in the air and it descends enchantingly upon them. They are transported back, right outside the house. "We are back at your home now. How do you feel?"  
  
  
  
Legolas closes his eyes as more visions of the dream begin to become clearer. He can see himself up in a tree putting away a dagger. Then he sees himself starring into a far distance. Legolas tries to see what he is starring at. It is a young she-elf wrestling with male elves who are apparently older than her. He notices that the girl is showing those boys a thing or two. He can hear the voice of the girl taunting the boys, "How do you feel....how do you feel........how do you feel!" Legolas opens his eyes and stares intently into Chimera's sparkling green eyes, "Díriel nailye. Silelye, silalye."  
  
Chimera's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she stares blankly at him. Shaking her head negatively she comments, "I should have waited before transporting you back so soon. I think you bumped your head." Placing her hand on his forehead she asks, "How are you? Do you need some water? Do you even remember who I am? Remember me? The girl who you will take to Legolas? The girl who took you to the outskirts of her Kingdom? Does any of that seem familiar?"  
  
Legolas sighs as he replies to her, "A bit too familiar." He places his palms upon the dirt road. He strains to get up but fails.  
  
"Hmmm..." Chimera snaps her finger, and a goblet appears in her hand. "Here, drink this. It will do you good, and regain your strength. It is a drink used to cure many ailments."   
  
Legolas wonders to himself if the ailment will cure a long lost love. He tries to prop up his head, but does not have the strength to do so. Weakly he looks at Chimera. "Chimera, do you have a funnel?"   
  
Chimera stares at him puzzled. She thinks to herself, A what? He must have badly hit his head, he makes no sense! "Here, you look like you are struggling let me help." She leans over him, props his head up, and places the goblet to his lips, "sogo*."   
  
Legolas sniffs the stench arising from the goblet. He looks up at Chimera in disgust, "Does it taste as bad as it smells?" Chimera tilts her head to the side as a slow smile greets him. He holds his breath, and drinks the potion. A warm sensation enters his throat as it makes its treacherous voyage into his stomach. Groggily he asks, "Does it take immediate effect?" as his eyes begin to close.  
  
Chimera looks at Legolas's droopy eyelids. Her fingers run through his golden mane as she softly whispers, "It begins to work immediately. lelya caita."   
  
NEXT DAY....   
  
A loud burly noise awakens Legolas from his peaceful slumber. He sits up and looks around. His vision is blurred and all objects appear hazy. Momentarily he notices that he is in the confines of his meager cot. He begins mumbling to himself, "What a crazy dream I had. This girl harasses me and begs me to save her kingdom. And then she magically takes me there and I see my father talking to some strange King, I fall from a tree, hear horses, and then this crazy girl..." His thoughts come to a standstill as he hears another loud noise coming from the opposite side of the room. He yanks the blankets wrapped around him off and yells, "Julian!! What are you doing in the house? I told you never to....." Suddenly his eyes fill with the image of the reddish-brown she-elf eyeing him skeptically across from him. "It is you!" he bluntly states as his face reddens realizing that it was not a dream.   
  
  
  
Chimera shakes her head while thinking, If that did not cure him I do not know what to do. "Are you okay," she pauses momentarily. She decides that if he wants to be known as Salogel she will address him as it, "Salogel?" She begins to eye him suspiciously, "You must have had some dream! The things you were saying!"  
  
  
  
Legolas addresses her matter-of-factly, "Well the dream I had was not a dream, but reality!" His eyes dart downward. He realizes he is only wearing his underclothes. His cheeks burn red as he notices the protrusion from beneath the strained garment. Legolas quickly reaches for the abandoned blanket and pulls it over his taut body. He thinks to himself, It must be morning! Try to think of something else! Slowly, he finds his undergarment no longer constricting. He wraps the blanket around himself, reveling in its security and warmth. Legolas's eyes look up into the amused dancing green orbs belonging to Chimera. His blue eyes burn into hers as they narrow, "What were the things I was saying?" He could only hope it was not something inappropriate.   
  
"I cannot say... it would not be very ... lady like of me..." Chimera begins to eye Legolas suspiciously. "Although you were making some strange noises, and caressing that pillow of yours quite fondly." She giggles as she continues, "You kept repeating 'how do you feel, how do you feel, how do you feel'." She bursts out into uncontrollable laughter. Chimera places her hands out in a stopping position and states, "I am so sorry." She tries to subside the laughter, "I cannot help it!" Again she bursts out in irrepressible laughter.  
  
Legolas face fills with annoyance at her uproar of mockery. "May I ask what were you doing watching me? It seems to me someone is not telling the whole truth." He clears his throat realizing that he has not been telling the whole truth. "As far as I can remember I had clothes on yesterday, and you gave me some unusual ailment. How am I supposed to know that was not some spell to take advantage of me? I know you want me, Princess." He removes the blanket and stands up. "You cannot resist this body." Legolas flexes while sucking in his stomach.  
  
  
  
Yawning Chimera replies, "Hmm. I had a handful of brothers." She looks him over as she continues, "No difference really. Besides there is an arrangement between Legolas and I, the betrothal. As you say, you are not him. And if you must know I was watching you because that is what one does; they watch over their sick to make sure everything is all right. After all the trouble I spent with you I will not have you back out of our agreement! No matter what, you will take me to Legolas! Even if I have to drag you from the Halls of Mandos*! Now that you seem to be feeling better there should be no reason for you to delay taking me to him. And as I recall, before you took that spill you agreed to take me to him." Chimera eyes him intensely, "Right?"   
  
Legolas smirks at her as he responds, "Hmm? Well... If I do remember correctly, I fainted. People say silly things before they faint." Legolas's eyes dart from Chimera to the door as he dashes out of the house and yells, "I am going for a swim!"  
  
  
  
Annoyed, Chimera marches out of the house, and shouts after him, "How dare you avoid my questions after I take you to my Kingdom! I do what you want! You are giving me nothing to go on!"   
  
Legolas cranes his head toward the relentless Chimera, "So be it, Princess! Once we go for a swim I will take you to Legolas...." He dashes towards the stream and yells, "Maybe!!!"  
  
Chimera thinks to herself, And maybe I will drown you if you do not! She stands at the edge of the lake and takes off her dress, leaving only her white slip to cover her curvaceous figure. She thinks to herself, You want to play rough...I'll show you rough! Chimera unties her magic pouch from her side and places it on the ground. Her toes reach into the cold water. The water rushes up to meet her ankles and calves as it begins to engulf her body.  
  
Legolas floats on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. The gentle water rocks him slowly beneath its blue caress. He spits the salty fluid into the air as if he were a fountain. His eyes close to shield the sun as he thinks to himself, I wish my father were around. He could help explain what is going on between me and the Princess. His ears perk up at the sound of her body swishing as she walks between the water. "So Princess, we are going to find Legolas, and he will defeat all those men?" He sighs inwardly knowing that he cannot do it by himself.   
  
Chimera Stands a distance from Legolas. Her eyes are focused on the water instead of the elf as she replies, "Yes, that is the plan. At least you promised to take me, yet you still have not produced the infamous Legolas to me. Are you only talk and no action?" She extends her hands and looks at her nails in boredom.  
  
Legolas stands up in the water. He lifts up his hair-soaked head. His hair is wet with the sun shining all over him. His lip curls as his blue eyes glow in a seductive design. He replies, "No, Princess, I am all action!" Instantly Legolas tosses a fish at Chimera, his eyes dance with merriment, "Catch!!"  
  
Chimera glances up momentarily from her nails to witness a fish flying at her. She gasps in surprise, and stretches her hands out to shield her face. The fish comes in contact with her right shoulder, producing a loud thud sound. She looks up at him and gives him a dirty look. "Yes, I can see," Chimera holds the small fish up, "that your action consists of ... attributes of such small proportions." She grips the motionless fish and hurls it at him. While it is sailing through the air she chants magical words that turns the fish into an octopus.  
  
  
  
Legolas gapes as the eight-legged creature that flies towards his head. It lands on him with a disturbing "squish" sound. Legolas glares at Chimera through the imprisonment of the creatures tentacles. "VERY FUNNY PRINCESS!!" He tries to pry the octopus off of his face, but does not succeed. An exaggerated sigh escapes his mouth as he musters all the sweetness he can find within him to churn itself in his words. "Oh, Princess, sweet Princess, I cannot remove this off of my face."   
  
  
  
Chimera points at him and giggles, "Why, you lover of many! I think she has fallen for you- but who could blame her?! No, do not fight it! You two make a sweet couple!" Chimera continues to laugh at Legolas's misfortune.  
  
  
  
Legolas wraps his strong palms around the slippery creature to pry it from its new resting spot upon his head. His attempts are futile, as the octopus clings to Legolas securely. Legolas glares at Chimera's blatant enjoyment of his predicament. "Princess, this is not funny!" Inhaling one last deep breath, before the smell encompasses his nostrils, Legolas lets out a whistle. From behind the trees Julian soars down towards the lake. His speed is that of an arrow towards Legolas. Julian sheathes his claws into the creature instantaneously. He begins to tear the flesh from the creature with his beak. The octopus loses its grasp, and Julian's beak encompasses the creature and flies away with it. Legolas beckons the hawk, "Julian, before you go, I need you to do something for me." Julian flies in a half-circle motion and returns to the arm of Legolas. The octopus dangles limply in his beak. Legolas, in hushed tones, talks to Julian. Julian leaves the comfort of Legolas's outstretched arm, and soars towards Chimera. His golden eyes gleam into hers. Julian's white wings take him directly over Chimera's dry head. He unleashes the dead, half-eaten creature with blood pulsating from its orifices right on top of it. "Hey Chimera, Julian did not want to steal your pet so he brought it back to you." Legolas mocks as he bursts into laughter. Julian returns, and lands on Legolas's shoulders.   
  
Chimera removes the carcass of the bloody creature from off her head, and stares menacingly at Legolas. "Is that what you consider being one of action? No wonder you are not so popular with the female of your specie!" She dives into the water and surfaces right beside him. Her hair drips profusely of the water beading the deep red strands. The curls lose their ability and straighten underneath the strain of the wetness. Her wet transparent slip clings enticingly to her form. Legolas gulps down the lump rising within his throat at the sight of her angelic beauty. Chimera delicately places her body next to his and begins stroking the glistening strands of his aureate hair. Kissing his cheek she asks, "So are you going to take me, or will I have to find another way to force the information from you?"  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Argelydh: Without Wisdom  
  
ú im lye cui: Not on your life  
  
Edhel: elf  
  
Muinen: dear one  
  
Díriel nailye. Silelye, silalye: After having gazed may it be thou. Thou didst shine, thou shinest  
  
sogo: Drink  
  
lelya caita: Go to Sleep  
  
Halls of Mandos: (imprisonment). A name of the Vala Námo and of his dwelling place where the dead wait. 


	9. Betrayal and Surprises

Author's Note:  
  
This chapter contains a "scene". If you're reading this "R-rated" story, you as to what sort of a "scene" I am referring to. To all others who do not understand my subtle reference, I bluntly mean this chapter may contain sexual content that may be upsetting to you. If you are easily repelled by such things you may just skip this chapter. I will try to summarize the goings-on in the following chapter for all who skip this one and still would like to know what is going on. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julian's eyes widen and expand as he uses his excellent vision to get a closer look at this beautiful elf. His beak gapes in amazement.  
  
Legolas looks at him and places his finger on Julian's beak, lifting it back up for him. "Well you surely have my attention, Princess, as well as Julian's. Just out of curiosity what do you have in mind to get this information out of me?" Legolas knits his eyebrows as a sly grin encompasses his features and his eyes dance with wonder.  
  
  
  
Chimera continues her voyage as her lips painstakingly slow, slide up to reach his ear. She playfully tickles the tip of his sleek ear with her velvety tongue, "Mmmm... I know not... After all I am an innocent princess." She begins to rub her upper thigh against his groin. "So are you going to take me to Legolas?"   
  
She takes a few steps back to give him a good view of her body glistening in the sun as the transparent slip clings to her. Seductively, Chimera removes the straps from her shoulders. Her eyes rake into those of Legolas as she teases his senses. The beads of water glide down her body as they make their way into the destination of the stream. Her fingertips hold the slip's straps in place. She moves the slip down as she allows the rest of the water to cover her. Nothing lower than her eyes are visible, and are without the protection of the water.   
  
She casts the slip away from her as she slowly stands up again in the water. Droplets of water skate from her collar bone onto her rotund breast and drip helplessly from the rose-crested tips. Her slender waist and flat belly rise above the water's blanket. Legolas scoops an eyeful of the forbidden she-elf's exposed flesh. She approaches Legolas. Her naked breasts rest on his chest, as she begins to softly kiss his salty lips. Stopping for an instant to play with his hair she asks, "Are you hiding something from me?"  
  
Legolas tears his eyes away from the enticing view over to the hawk, "Julian cover your eyes."  
  
Julian glares at Legolas and shoots him an evil look. His golden eyes roll in annoyance and he takes his wings to cover them.  
  
Legolas looks down at the tempting she-elf, "If you want me go ahead. I am not stopping you. Just make sure you do not use your teeth." He thinks to himself, I love it when I do not have to do any work!  
  
  
  
Chimera's eyebrows knit in confusion by his prior comment, she continues to play with his hair. She thinks to herself, What does he mean by do not use your teeth? She focuses her attention at the stunning elf, looking up at him smiling, "Do not worry, I do not bite." Her supple body grows closer to his. She tightly wraps one leg around his backside. "What are you hiding from me?" She enticingly rubs her heaving breasts on his chest causing her hold of him to tighten.  
  
Legolas places his arms behind his back taking everything in. "Princess, it would feel a lot better if you rubbed that perky bosom of yours towards the lower half of my body. Oh and also my undershorts are buttoned, not tied."  
  
Shock renders Chimera momentarily frozen. She gathers her thoughts and thinks, He is using such words to halt my actions. Smiling innocently at him she replies, "Sure, Milord." Legolas arches an eyebrow at her continued brazenness. Chimera's fingertips descend down his side until they met the fabric clinging wetly to his tight muscular body. Slowly she begins to unbutton his shorts. Her fingertips barely caressing the tip of his manhood. Her mouth travels to his neck as kisses begin to flood him. Again she asks, "What are you keeping from me?"  
  
  
  
Legolas's right hand journeys to Chimera's breast. His thumb gently strokes her taut blushing nipple. He begins to give into this overwhelming temptation building inside of him. He moans out loud as her fingertips graze against his tumid groin inside his undergarment. Suddenly aware of their actions, he becomes disgusted with himself. He knows better than to give into desire, yet empowered by the overwhelming difficulty to pull away from the exquisite princess beside him. Anger floods his face as he unhands her creamy breast. He pushes her from him. Chimera taken aback, plummets helplessly into the water. He takes a quick look at Julian, and laughs, "I will see you inside, Princess, I am going to dress."  
  
  
  
Drenched, Chimera regains her strength and stands up in the water. Her hands clenched into tight fists as she flails her arms about, "Legolas, you vile Elven Prince!" Tears flood her green eyes as she begins to cry, "I know who you are and I do not understand why you are treating me this way!" She gasps in-between sobs, "I did what you asked, and it is still not good enough for you!"   
  
  
  
Once out of the water Legolas turns to face Chimera. The water drips from his naked chest and slender golden strands of hair. He glares at her as he growls out, "Princess, I will do what you have asked. I know you are used to getting your way! Around here, Princess it does not work like that. I may not be helping the situation, Princess, but what of you undressing and trying to take advantage of me when you know I have not been with another woman in who knows how long? Get over yourself, Princess! I will help you, but you need to learn patience. I know I have not been entirely honest with you. However, Legolas is not at his home in Mirkwood. I have been trying to stall so I can get you off my shoulders and let him deal with you and your situation!" Legolas turns, disgusted, and walks towards his house, as his ears pick up harsh oaths sputtered at him from Chimera.   
  
He reaches his house and goes inside. Julian perches upon the edge of a chair as Legolas rummages through the bureau and puts on his clothes. He delves a bit deeper into the drawer and pulls out his Elvish armor made from his homeland. He walks outside with Julian perched on his shoulder  
  
  
  
Chimera briskly flees from the water. The sun pours on her slender body beginning to vanish the beads of water glistening off of her. Once completely out of the water she wrings out her hair allowing the water to drip forth from her. She snaps her fingers as another dress appears on her body. It is plain in every way. It is a slate gray color that covers her body demurely. She removes her pouch from the ground and ties it securely at her side.   
  
Chimera looks to Legolas and stares icily towards him stating, "Let us pretend what occurred did not happen. I feel that it was nothing less than a mistake on my part. And as for patience, I have been considerably patient! You are the one who asked to go to my Kingdom, in which I took you there!" Her eyes narrow as she continues, "I do not believe that you were the one being taken advantage of out there in the lake, you seemed to have thought it was very... Funny. I suppose the only thing that was funny was my feelings I had acquired for... " Realizing she is disclosing too much information she quickly snaps "Never mind! You are not honest with me why should I be with you?" As she walks into his house she hisses at him, "Furthermore, stop calling me Princess, I despise the way you say it!"  
  
Legolas turns and walks beneath the framed outline of the door. His arm props him against it as he softly replies to Chimera, "Chimera, listen....Yes, I should have told you about Legolas sooner, but what good would it have done? I am telling you now, and if you want to go and see for yourself, we will go." He removes himself from the doorway. Julian floats from Legolas's shoulder and lands close to his feet. Legolas makes a gesture putting his arms out in front of him, suggesting that he will go after her.   
  
Not bothering to look at him she picks up her dagger from inside her sack filled to the brim with her possessions, and straps it to her thigh. "I need to be alone." Ignoring him she brushes pass him and ventures into the woods.   
  
Legolas stares after her as he beckons, "As you wish, Milady." Legolas turns his attention to Julian, "Watch over her, but do not let her see you. You know how bad it is out there in the woods- even worse creatures than myself. Her magic, if its as powerful as I think it is, she might turn you into something, so stay out of sight. I cannot urge you enough to keep the keenest eye on her. Half of those creatures in the woods are repellent to magic." His eyes search for Chimera's figure between the trees, "Chimera!" he shouts. "When you wish to leave, I will be ready."   
  
Julian takes off in the direction of Chimera's footsteps.   
  
Chimera walks far within the forest before she allows the tears to stream down from her pained eyes.   
  
Legolas stares after Chimera as she walks into the woods until the light of the sun shines upon her dress no more. "What am I going to do? I cannot help Chimera by myself. It has been ages since I have even spoken with Gimli." Legolas enters inside the house and shuts the door behind him. He lies down on the cot and contemplates what to do.   
  
Julian perches himself on the highest tree. He is suddenly saddened as he watches Chimera cry. He thinks to himself, I cannot understand why Legolas does not want to tell her. He saw for himself that she is in dire need of help. I will never understand him.....  
  
  
  
"Insufferable elf!" Chimera cries out, startling Julian from his thoughts. "At this rate I will never save my people!" She digs around in her magic sack and removes the picture. Looking at it she speaks, "I am afraid all hope is gone. Ú-chebin estel anim*" She drops the picture of Legolas and places her hands over her face continuing to cry.   
  
Legolas dismounts from the cot, "This is going to take a few days. I hope Julian, and Chimera do well without me....I hope my friend arrives soon to their needs!" He begins to embark on a journey to the East of Middle Earth.  
  
Julian hears a call in the distance from Legolas. Legolas speaks to him in their shared foreign tongue. "Stay with her at all times. I will return in due time." Julian's eyes witness Chimera tears drip onto her picture of Legolas forming a puddle. Suddenly he turns and notices birds flying from their trees. He thinks to himself, Someone is coming...  
  
Chimera's tears halt momentarily as her ears perk up to a noise in the distance. Cautiously, she removes her dagger from underneath her dress. Quietly, like a squirrel she climbs up the tree she is underneath. Once she has climbed a few branches she looks down and notices the picture she accidentally left underneath the tree. She sighs as she realizes there is no time to go back down and retrieve it.  
  
Julian flies into the air to get a closer look into the forest. "I cannot let anything happen to Chimera. Hopefully she does not see me." Julian hovers higher, where he last saw his bird companions fly away. Suddenly, he hears grunting sounds from the spot. His eyes pierce through the leaves of the ancient trees, and notices a large metal object as the last bit of sunlight shines upon it.   
  
Holding onto tree in order to retain balance, Chimera peers towards the section where the noise is coming from. She ponders to herself, There must be some horrid beast coming from that direction to make such a noise! Chimera tries to subside her breathing so she is not detected by the creature coming towards her. She continues to grip the dagger's hilt tightly within her hand.  
  
Julian ,intent on locating the shiny object, thinks, I need to get below the trees. Within mid-flight he takes his wings, and slowly covers his head and body. Instantly he spreads them out, and he changes into a brown hawk. He flies onto a branch and sees what his bird companions were afraid of. He turns around, and notices Chimera in the tree next to him. Her eyes are closed, and her body is stiff. He muses to himself, This should be an interesting meeting. He decides to spook the stranger to see what sort of a reaction he would induce.   
  
Julian swoops down and flies above the strangers head. As Julian looks behind him he sees a huge ax heading towards his head. It narrowly misses him and lands with a big thump hitting the ground. This action causes the trees to rid themselves of dead leaves and other unwanted guests. Chimera stumbles as the branch holding her breaks. She falls into the arms of the stranger.  
  
Elvish Translations:   
  
Ú-chebin estel anim: I have kept no hope for myself 


	10. A New Encounter

Author Note:  
  
For all who skipped the dirty lil chapter, this plainly tells you what you missed). Chimera tries to seduce Legolas and almost succeeds. Not giving into her he pushes her into the stream, flatly rejecting her advances. Chimera is rather angered by Legolas a.k.a. "Salogel". She storms off into the forest to be alone. Legolas commands his hawk, Julian, to follow her and keeps a watchful eye out for the Princess. Legolas, thinking what to do next, ends up leaving his house, (and Chimera) and heads towards the East. Chimera hearing a noise scurries up a tree. She meets a stranger who swings his ax at Julian, missing him, but hits the ground. This causes Chimera to fall from the tree. She lands into the strangers arms (of course she is a bit frightened).... and that pretty much summarizes chapter 9. =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stranger, a bit unnerved, stumbles trying to regain his footing as the wind dislodges itself from his portly chest. "OOMPH! Well now, what do we have here?" He eyes Chimera lightheartedly, "It is not everyday beautiful maidens fall from the sky! I should hit the ground with my ax more often." He lets Chimera slide down from his arms, and he strains his neck as he looks up at her, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Milady. Gimli is the name."  
  
  
  
Chimera scrambles up to get a good look at this Gimli character. She looks him over seeing that he does not seem to be a threat. She wipes the dirt from her dress. "How do you do, Gimli? Smiling awkwardly she reaches down to pick up the picture, and dusts it off. "I must say I was startled that anyone would be in this forest... Is it your home, or are you a wanderer?"  
  
"Nope, Milady. I am a dwarf as you can see. This is really not my neck of the woods.... though come to think of it, I don't really have much of a neck at all." Laughter exudes from him. Chimera arches an eyebrow at his outburst. "I was sent here, Milady. A hawk called forth to me... A favor from uhhhh mmmm.. uhhhhh," he uses his ax to scratch his head, "well to put it simply I was sent to help the Kingdom of Aqualonde.... I was told a Princess, was to be here.... Chimera is her name ...you wouldn't happen to be her now would you?"  
  
Furry rages inside Chimera as she thinks, Of all things! He was never going to take me to Legolas! Instead he has the audacity to throw this damn dwarf at me to save my Kingdom! Her expressions grow cold as her face turns stony. Chimera looks down at the dwarf. She tries to compose herself thinking, Maybe I should be the one pretending not to be me! "Who did you say sent you?"  
  
Gimli clutches his ax to his chest as he takes a few steps away from Chimera. "Milady, you seem very upset. Maybe you should sit down, eh? Do you know this Chimera? Are you friends with her?" Not getting a response from the she-elf, he continues, "Who sent me, eh? Julian," he positions his hands out in front of him, "he is yay high, a feathery creature. How about him? Have you seen any sort of creature like that?"  
  
Chimera eyes the dwarf skeptically while thinking, I am not sure if it is wise to give him much information. "Perhaps we should go find Julian's owner, and he can explain what is going on." Chimera returns the picture back into her magic sack.  
  
Gimli raises an eyebrow at her comment as he looks up at her, "Julian's owner? You mean Lego...uhhh Salogel? So, I have been traveling in the right direction. You do realize, Milady, that you seem to be rude?" Chimera, suddenly incensed by his words, allows her face to soften. Looking around Gimli thinks, Where is that ol' pointy ears? His head cranes even higher up as he looks into the sky. He sees the brown hawk, "Aye, there's that damn hawk that nearly trimmed my beard that I have been trying to grow since I was a few months old..."  
  
Chimera looks to Gimli, "Forgive me master Gimli, but you must understand my horrible predicament. Here I am wondering around looking for this elf." she retracts the picture from her pouch, bends down, and hands it to Gimli, "I have been pursuing him for the last two to three years. Instead I find," she lets out a sigh as her eyes begin to water, "t-this vile elf that insists his name is Salogel!" She starts crying as she continues, "He was so mean to me!" She pauses while trying to regain composure.   
  
"My Kingdom was taken over, and I have been searching... And he said the only way he would take me to Legolas is to.. to.. take him to my Kingdom... Which of course I did, and yet he still does not take me to Legolas... Instead he sends me you!" She looks down at the ground realizing she should not have spoken that last comment. "I am sure you would make an excellent helper... But like I said,... I have been searching for Legolas all this time. If anything, I am very infuriated with that horrid elf! Oh the things I am going to turn him into after what he did to me in the lake!" She stops aware that she said that part out loud. Chimera clears her throat, "Ahem. I am sorry. How very rude of me. Yes, I am Chimera. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Gimli." Chimera nods to him respectfully.   
  
Gimli's eyes widen at her revelations. He turns from her as he asks, "Princess Chimera, if you don't mind me saying, how do you know this vile elf, isn't already in the process of seeking out Legolas? Of what I know of him, he is very resourceful. If you took him to your Kingdom he must have summoned me for a good reason. Perhaps, he himself knew that it would take more than Legolas to help you. I am sorry that he has been... harsh, Milady. It's no excuse, but men don't become civilized people when they are stuck out in the wilderness by themselves. I should know, I'm an expert."   
  
  
  
A loud gaseous uproar escapes from within the dwarf, unnerving Chimera. The foul smell slithers into her nostrils causing her to gag on the wretched odor. "I lived in the wilderness quite some time." Gimli reaches for chimera's hand as he kneels before her, "I will do everything in my power to save your Kingdom, Milady. Let's go find that vile elf!"   
  
The two companions journey from the depth of the forest and reach the quaint home. They reach the door of the house and notice a piece of parchment stationed within the crack of the doorway. "Chimera, its a note, it must be from Salogel!" Chimera removes the parchment and begins to read the letter inscribed in Elvish lettering out loud:  
  
  
  
"Nailye, Gimli, chebhíril -o amarth  
  
Anann cuio le, mellon, Gimli!"  
  
Chimera tries to smile sweetly down at Gimli while she tears the parchment greedily within the confines of her delicate fingers. Gimli raises an eyebrow to the spectacle before him. She thinks to herself, That piece of err! How dare that elf leave me here with him! Turning to Gimli she states, "Well, this is all too much for me to absorb, and I am feeling very tired. I hope you do not find it ill of me to rest for ... Awhile." Gimli shrugs his shoulders and turns away from her. She quickly grabs the magic within her pouch, and blows it towards his direction chanting, "Alonga, Beoth, Tiwanna." The dwarf collapses onto the ground, suddenly, in a deep sleep.   
  
Chimera slams open the door, causing it to crash against the wall. Her eyes scurry greedily, scanning the room. In the distance, lodged between two corners she sees a staff. She quickly strides over to it, and grips it into her hand while angrily stating, "Ready or not my dear... Friend... Here I come!" With that she takes up the magic dust chanting, "Lanna, Viota, Poli, Rifata." She transports herself to the location of the owner whose item she holds in her hand.   
  
Perched at the top of a tree, Julian studies Chimera. He wonders how she appeared next to him. Surprised to be face-to-face with Julian and not Salogel, Chimera looks down at the item in her hand. Julian speaks to her in Elvish, "Mani marte*?" He looks at the object in her hand and thinks to himself, Is that my old staff?  
  
Her eyes widen at Julian's knowledge of the Elvish language. She places the staff next to him as she responds, "You know the native tongue of the gray elves do you? It is very strange that an animal would know how to speak any other language than its own."   
  
Her eyes look him over carefully. "Magic is how I was placed up here." She warily sits down on the branch. Her head is cradled against the bark of the tree. "If only magic did not use up so much of my strength I would be telling off that elf friend of yours. However, I prefer your company rather than Salogel's. I cannot imagine how a magnificent creature as yourself chooses to hang around that elf!" She looks sharply at Julian, "It was not nice throwing that squid on me. Especially since the poor creature was dead and spewing blood! But, pay it no heed. You cannot help it that he who feeds you is a ringedhel* (cold elf). Perhaps you should live with me once my Kingdom is restored. If it ever happens, that is." Chimera lets out a sigh. "I can teach you manners. Speaking of lack of manners, can you believe that dwarf? Very uncouth! However, he is not as uncouth as your master." Chimera begins to grumble, "Legolas, er Salogel, and his low-life-lake-escapades!"   
  
Julian, remembering her in the lake, shakes his head of the memory, "Princess, I am not supposed to say much to you, but be aware that Salogel knows what he does. As we speak he is heading to the East to speak with the King. Would you like to see where he is right now?  
  
Chimera looks questionably at Julian, "Obviously you cannot take me to him. I am too big for you to carry... unless... Are you planning to fly over where he is and I can see him through your eyes?" Her eyes regain a childlike sparkle.  
  
"I could fly to him, but I am tired. Just grab my wing. It is similar to your spells of transportation, but we do not move. This will be fun. The offbeat things people do when they think they are by themselves!" Julian begins to laugh as he remembers what Legolas was doing the when he spied on him before, "Last time he was picking his nose!"  
  
Chimera smiles sweetly at Julian as she thinks, I bet if I turn that elf into a field mouse Julian would eat him up. She laughs along with Julian, but at her own thought instead of his. She grabs a hold of his wing as he extends it to her. "This should be interesting."  
  
Julian's eyes become clear as day. Suddenly their apparitions soar over the fields.   
  
The wind whips through Chimera's hair and dress. She closes her eyes, "Mmmm, Julian, this is wonderful... so lucky you are to be able to do this whenever you please... sure beats walking."  
  
Julian's eyes advert below them, "There he is, Princess."  
  
Legolas lies next to a tree, basking in its shade. He is eating a loaf of bread while reading a scroll. The scroll is very similar to the one Chimera has, yet she and Julian are not close enough to read what it says. "I should have stolen some of that magic pixie powder from Chimera. I could have been at Aramon's hours ago." Legolas states. He finishes off the bread, folds the scroll, and places it beneath his tunic. He stands up, and adjust himself, "I have to stop jumping into the stream with these undergarments on! They always end up shrinking!"   
  
Chimera looks down to see Legolas adjusting himself. She rolls her eyes thinking, Do boys ever grow out of their vulgar disposition? Her attention shifts to his buttocks region, Oh yes, I still do fondly remember that! She shakes her head trying to remove the image from her mind. Looking to Julian she asks, "How much farther are we to follow him?"   
  
"As far as you would like, Milady." He notices Legolas has dropped the scroll. Compromising his position Julian communicates telepathically to Legolas, showing him the scroll through his eyes.  
  
Legolas sees through Julian's eyes. He stops and turns his head from side-to-side. Whispering he asks, "Where are you Julian? I told you to watch over Chimera. I know she is capable of caring for herself, but she still needs a friend! Something I cannot be at the moment. Go Back, Julian!!!" Legolas returns to the tree, and picks up the scroll he had dropped. He quickly continues on his mission heading towards the East.  
  
Julian, ignoring what Legolas has told him, asks Chimera, "What will it be, Milady?"  
  
Chimera Gazes down at the handsome elf longingly. She shakes her head negatively thinking to herself, Snap out of it Chimera! No time to chase this elf! You need Legolas to save your kingdom! Sighing she remarks to Julian, "Perhaps it is best if we return."   
  
"It shall be done." Julian states. His wings flap one last stroke as they immediately return to the tree. They stand on its branch watching the sun's departure from the sky. The setting sun paints an elaborate design of colors on the dusky sky. Bright magenta followed by subtle blues and purples dance harmoniously in its tapestry. "As long as I have lived I never tire of watching the sun rest." Turning to Chimera Julian adds, "Perhaps you should wake Gimli? I hear he makes fantastic fish kabobs."  
  
Chimera refrains from arguing with Julian over waking up the sleeping dwarf. She sighs in defeat, "Very well, my friend, I will wake the dwarf." She removes the staff from its placement next to the tree, securely perched upon the branch. She climbs down the tree, with one hand holding the staff, and the other for support while climbing.   
  
Julian follows behind Chimera, flying slowly behind her as they withdraw from the forest. They head towards the house where they find Gimli outstretched and frozen on the ground a few feet from the door. Chimera removes her magic pouch from her side, and looks to Julian, "Are you sure you want me to break the spell? He does makes a racket when he sleeps, do you not think so?" The outside of where Julian's beak meets with his face curls up to form a smile. Sighing, Chimera chants magic words that end the spell, and awaken the dwarf.   
  
Chimera directs her attention to the groggy dwarf innocently she replies, "My you are a sound sleeper! Why it is already past sunset!" Gimli shakes his head in confusion as to how he overslept. His mouth begins to open in protest, but before words can fall out, Chimera quickly continues, "My friend and I," she notions to Julian, "we are quite famished. Julian tells me you are a superb fish kabob maker. But I told him that a dwarf is of no comparison in fish kabob making than an elf." She looks to Julian and winks as she continues, "Is that not true Julian? Why I even caught a few fish so that, if you were not intimidated by the challenge, could try to prove me wrong." Chimera's hands reach around her waist to her back. She snaps her fingers and two catfish magically appear. She brings the fish in front of her and shows them to Gilmi. "What do you think Master, dwarf?"  
  
Julian looks at the delicious catfish laying in Chimera's palms. He thinks to himself, They best leave me some, or I will peck their faces in before they wake up in the morning!  
  
Gimli studies the presented fish, "Fish Kabobs eh? No elf can outdo a dwarf! I accept your challenge." Chimera hands Gimli the fish which he quickly receives. He studies the fine specimens. "How does a Princess catch such fine catfish? Mmmmmm, Y'know Princess, I'm a big eater! If it's not too much of a burden, could ya go back into the lake and catch about ten more? What a fine lady you'd be! Make a fine wife one day, eh?" He throws the two catfish in the air, and with his ax he chops both of their heads off. He catches their scaly slippery bodies as the heads plummet to the ground. "There you go, Julian, I wouldn't forget you now would I? All right then, lets get to work.! Milady, I hope you don't mind a few hairs in your kabob- my beard y'know its always getting in the way." He turns away as Chimera cringes at the thought of pieces of his bristly hair accompanying their dinner.  
  
Chimera heads towards the lake as Gimli enters the house. Julian follows close behind the she-elf. She sits at edge of the lake reminiscing about the events that happened earlier with herself and Salogel. She snaps her fingers and suddenly fifteen fish appear next to her on the grass. Looking to Julian she speaks, "Now there is plenty for you to consume, my friend. I may join you out in the forest tonight, it will be impossible to get any sleep with him snoring! His stifled breathing alone is unlike any I have ever heard. It sounds as though a herd of wargs is breathing at my neck! Do you agree?"  
  
Julian's eyes widen as they soak up the tempting mountain of fish, He succumbs to his stomachs demand and devours them mercilessly. Eyeing Chimera he replies, "Can't talk. Too busy eating." He thinks to himself, I am going to sleep in my hollow tree, I do not think she can fit in there..... though.... hmmmmm..? I could turn her into a ......naaahhhhh.... oh ya fish!  
  
Chimera's eyes widen in bewilderment to Julian's enormous appetite. "Will you have room for the fish kabobs?" She thinks to herself, I suppose I should acquire more fish. She snaps her fingers and twenty fish appear huddled in a pile next to them. "Perhaps I will not sleep in the forest tonight. Instead, I may send Gilmi out there. You two can keep each other company!" Laughter escapes her at the premonition. Julian's head pops up and eyes her menacingly. She kneels down next to the pile, and places the fish in the confines of her skirt, using it to transport them. Once all the catfish are loaded, she stands up with the ends of her skirt gripped securely in her fingertips. She walks towards the house.  
  
Gimli searches around the house as he thinks to himself, I wonder where the skewers are. Hmmm... maybe I could use daggers. He opens the door and yells, "Princess! More fish less talk...." His eyes adjust to the darkness, and realizes that Chimera is standing in front of him. Her delicate facial features scrunch as she winces from the earful of Gimli's boisterous voice. He meekly replies, "Uhhhh sorry, Milady. A hungry dwarf is a feisty dwarf...my apologies."   
  
Chimera feigns a smile as she grits her teeth. She remarks, "You are the chef, Master dwarf." She unhands the ends of her skirt as it drops the fish inside the house next to the hearth. Julian flies inside and perches himself at the top of the chair. She goes outside and breaks a few strong thin branches from a nearby tree and returns inside the house. She hands them to Gilmi. "These should work well as skewers for the catfish." Chimera's eyes run across the room and stop at the dead pit. She snaps her fingers and suddenly a fire crackles inside it as it illuminates the house. "Please continue, I am also quite famished."  
  
Gimli jumps as fire emerges from the pit. "How did you do that? Julian did you do something to her because if you did.... just wait till your elf owner comes back!" Chimera's hand darts to her mouth as she works to contain the bubble of laughter rising from her throat. Julian looks to her as their eyes exchange amused glances.  
  
Chimera turns to the baffled Gimli, "Tell me, Gilmi, it is rather strange for a dwarf and an elf to befriend each other... us being enemies and such. How is it you and Salogel became.... friends?"  
  
"Aye, 'tis true, Milady. Dwarves and elves are enemies and have been for some time. Me and uhh Saglolel...Salogel...ya we became friends long ago." Gimli stares into the fire-licked hearth as he rotates the fish. He clears his husky throat in order to change the subject, "Do you like them bloody, Milady, or cooked to the bone?"  
  
Chimera's mind reels as she is reminded of the bloody squid oozing on her head. She cringes as the gruesome thought, "Not bloody. Cooked, but not burned, thank you. So you have been friends for quite some time. What about Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood? Are you friends with him also?"  
  
"Ahhhhh, the Prince of Mirkwood....what a fine specimen of elf, eh?" He turns to give Chimera a knowing wink, in which she blushes demurely. "Legolas actually introduced me to Saloge." He thinks to himself, I hope I have my facts straight. "He even showed me a few tricks with the bow, but with my stubby arms, I can't really pull back on it to let out a deadly arrow."   
  
Intrigued Chimera responds, "Tell me more... about Legolas of course... everything you can... we are betrothed to each other.... apparently... and I am quite curious to know all I can about him."  
  
  
  
Gimli takes in a heavy breath at Chimera's inquisitively. He turns his attention to the fish, "AHH! The fish! I got carried away thinking about Legolas!" He quickly removes the skewered fish from the hearth. He hands Chimera the small fish kabob. "Bon Appetite, as they say from the far east."   
  
Chimera arches an eyebrow, "In Rhûn*?"  
  
Gimli turns to look at her, "Ibun*?"  
  
"What?" Chimera looks at him daftly. She shakes her head, "Never mind." Chimera and Gimli sit down at the table. She takes the slightly burnt fish and examines it closely. Gimli picks up his fish,, and stuffs it in his mouth, stick and all. He happily chomps away. "Ahh! Good sticks you picked there, Princess, gives it a nice piney taste!"  
  
Chimera picks up the fish kabob and nibbles on it delicately, "Mmm, I do believe I was wrong... you are far superior to elves when it comes to fish kabobs, Master Gilmi."  
  
"Betrothed?" He mumbles to himself, "Last time Legolas spoke of her she was my height... my how she's grown."  
  
Chimera's ears perk up, "What was that you said.? You knew about this arrangement, did you?"  
  
  
  
Julian's head cranes to Chimera and Gimli's conversation. He swoops down and lands on Chimera's shoulders. He turns to Gimli speaking Dwarvish, "Hush, Gimli!" His attention returns to Chimera and speaks to her in Elvish, "Are you tired Chimera?"  
  
Chimera's eyes fill with annoyance as she ignores Julian's question. She flashes Gimli a dazzling white smile and pats his knee, "Please, continue with your thought."  
  
Gimli's eyes widen as his face floods with constipation, "I uhhhh...mmmmm Princess, I'm gonna try and be polite. I need to excuse myself to let out some waste." He pushes himself away from the tables proximity and runs out of the house as fast as his stout legs would allow.  
  
Julian abandons Chimera's shoulder as he perches on the unoccupied chair's back rest. "Are you tired Chimera?" Julian asks.  
  
Looking at him curiously Chimera replies, "Why do you concern yourself with such things?"  
  
  
  
"Well I was curious to know if you wanted to go to his house...." Julian looks at her with his cocked feathered head.  
  
Chimera's mouth gapes open as she asks, "Whose? Legolas's?"  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
"Nailye, Gimli, chebhíril -o amarth Anann cuio le, mellon, Gimli: May it be thou, Gimli, to keep the lady away from doom. long live, thee, friend, Gimli!)  
  
Mani marte: What happened  
  
ringedhel: Cold elf  
  
Ibun: A son of Mîm, the Petty Dwarf  
  
Rhûn: "East." The Eastern lands. 


	11. The Necklace

They both hear Gimli making foul sounds outside. They interchange disgusted looks with each other as Julian replies to her, "Yes, the home of Legolas."  
  
Chimera beams as she exclaims, "Oh, Julian, I could kiss you!" She squeezes him to her chest, and kisses him hard before unhanding him. "To think I wasted all this time waiting around on that fraud Salogel to take me to him! Let me get rid of the dwarf!"   
  
She bolts from the wooden chair and soars out the door into the night air. Her noise recoils as her senses encounter noises and smells that drift from the spot Gimli chose to relief himself at. Chimera digs within the enclosement of her pouch and grabs some magic dust. She blows it in his direction and instantly Gimli is frozen in deep sleep.   
  
Overflowing with excitement, Chimera snaps her fingers and a long, tight, white dress appears on her. The corset is a soft velvety material and the color is a deep royal blue. Her hair is adorned with a sapphire jewel. Half of her mahogany locks are swept high upon the crown of her head, while the rest fall delicately, just millimeters away from the small of her back. She reenters through the open door and turns to Julian, "I am ready!"  
  
Julian's eyes widen as he awes in amazement the second Chimera walks in. He squints his eyes, shakes his head, and takes in another eyeful of the enchanting she-elf before him, "Chimera, you look beautiful, but what is the purpose of donning such attire?"   
  
Chimera smiles demurely, "I desire to look appropriate when I meet with Legolas. Since you know him... Do you think he will like it?"   
  
Julian's words falter as he replies, "Princess, I hope I did not misguide you, but I doubt that Legolas is at home. I thought I would take you there so that you knew he does exist. Yet, one never truly knows, he may have returned.  
  
Chimera, feeling downhearted, simply replies, "Oh.."  
  
"His house is below the Mirkwood Mountains that lie only a couple leagues to the north of us. I hate to ask, but I feel this method of transportation is the most suitable for our journey." Julian extends his right wing to her, "Take a feather from my wing. Give me some time to reach his home before you transport."   
  
Chimera plucks a single feather from Julian's extended wing. He bids her farewell as he gracefully soars into the air. Only moments pass before Chimera loses sight of him. Julian looks below the trees as he soars closer to the mountains. Spotting Legolas's quaint home he begins to land. Julian perches upon the porches railing and awaits for Chimera to appear.  
  
Chimera's mind drifts as it trudges up memory of Alqualondë. She grows sad as she thinks of her people and the hardships they are forced to endure. Sighs escape her pale pink lips as she looks to Julian's feather between her slender fingertips. "Julian should be there by now." Chimera opens her pouch hugged tightly to the side of her white dress. She grabs a handful of the lavender magic dust and says, "Plagoris, Milakis, Filanto, Diginte, Pinato." Chimera throws the glistening dust up in the air. Its small crystal particles sprinkle Chimera tenderly as she closes her eyes to shield them from the dust.   
  
Momentarily, Chimera's eyes reopen as they are met with a sight of sheer beauty. Her breaths stills itself as she beholds the breathtaking scenery. Chimera takes in the enchanting wood carved house with the purple-tipped gray mountains directly behind it. The house is quite small, and does not resemble royalty or an elf habitat. The small windows are bare and covered with a thick film of dust from apparent disuse. But the finely carved and designed sideboards of the house share a different story. Their story is of remarkable beauty and time spent in creating the small home. A cobblestone porch is the strength of foundation that it rests upon. She turns around and finds Julian perched on the railing. "Is Legolas at home?"  
  
"Regrettably, he is not," Julian confirms Chimera's doubts.   
  
The makings of a frown begin to mar Chimera's fair features. She looks to Julian with offset eyes. Defeat and weariness begins to drain her physically and emotionally, "Julian, I feel weak from transporting, and I have had a long day. Let me rest here tonight, tomorrow we will return to Sologel's home."  
  
Julian's voice turns stern as he replies, "I cannot allow you to stay here. If Legolas returns he will be most upset with me."  
  
Defiantly, Chimera opens the unlocked door and enters. She turns to face Julian with all the pride she can muster, "I am sorry Julian, but I am staying here tonight." She tenderly walks along the wooden floor. To her right she notices a door. Slowly she turns the knob and opens it. The small room contains a dresser, a bed, and a wooden chest that has Greenleaf inscribed upon it. Julian flies inside the house and lands upon the wood floor next to Chimera's feet. He shakes his head at the curious she-elf next to him. Chimera looks down at Julian before entering the room, "If he is angered with you tell him it was I who threatened your life to take me to his home." She steps inside the room and stares at the bed before sitting upon it.   
  
Julian looks apprehensively at Chimera. He refrains from entering the room and stands outside it looking at her. He sighs as he shortly addresses her, "Very well, Chimera, I will leave you here the night."   
  
Julian exits the house and flies off into the dark sky littered with the brightness of the silver stars. His wings carry him until he reaches the security of his hollow tree. Once situated in the tree he dismisses the situation from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chimera ventures out of the room and closes the main door. Yawning, she heads back into the room and lies down upon the soft bed. She breathes in the fresh air, The smell is of the mountains, but mixed with the earthy scents of the forest. Sleep quickly encompasses the Princess.   
  
The Next Morning...  
  
The bright rays of sunshine flow through the window beckoning Chimera to wake up. She stretches and faintly opens her blurred eyes. They begin to adjust to the morning light. She looks down at her slept in dress. "So much for this outfit." She sighs as she picks herself up from the bed. She walks over to the dresser in hope of something comfortable to wear. "I never was fond of these ridiculous dresses." she states as she opens the drawer and removes a pair of slate gray leggings and an olive green tunic lined with the same gray in designs around the neckline. Her fingers strain behind her back to unleash the corset from her body. She disrobes from the tight dress and slip, and in its place, dons Legolas's clothes.   
  
Chimera's hand grasps the dresser drawer as a gleam of light catches her eyes. Her hand parts the folded tunic and she beholds a tiny silver chain, Curiosity sets into her as she pulls it out. The silver chain is nothing more than a necklace. A clear pentagonal shaped stone hangs from the silver braided strand that she holds in her hands. Chimera looks at it closely, as it looks so familiar to her. Not taking her eyes off of the enchanting jewelry she walks over to the window and holds it up to the sunlight. A kaleidoscope of all the colors of a rainbow suddenly appear inside the stone. A gasp escapes her lips as she clutches the necklace. She falls to the ground consumed in a deep sleep. while memories begin to flood her sub conscience.   
  
  
  
Chimera sees herself very young dressed in muddy boys attire running after a black rat. The young Chimera runs smack into a hard surface. She rubs her head, and begins to slowly back up. She sees that what she ran into is a torso- most likely belonging to one of her brother's. Her eyes journey upward until she sees a face. Her mouth gapes open at the most beautiful elf looking down at her. She hears her father's chiding voice echoing behind her, "Chimera, this is King Thranduil, and his son Prince Legolas. They will be our guests for awhile." The young Chimera curtsies quickly as she squeaks, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Quickly she grabs the rat and rushes pass them upstairs to the safety of her room.   
  
  
  
The scene shifts, but the time is still the same as the first flashback took place, perhaps only a few weeks have passed. Chimera sees Legolas ill in bed and the young version of herself sneak into the room. The young Chimera is dressed very prettily in a formfitting long, white dress. The entire dress is white and the tight sleeves, as well as the bottom of the dress, flare out at the end. A gold-chained belt is adorned loosely at her hips. The young Princess carries something tightly within her hand. She walks up to him and sits on the bed next to Legolas's slightly chilled body. Her eyes fall to his ashen face, and red rimmed pale eyes. "They say you grow deeper in the darkness every passing hour. That something is terribly wrong." Continuing she barely whispers, "It is not the custom for elves to be sick." Her clenched hands open revealing the silver necklace with the clear pentagon shaped stone. She places it around his neck, "This is a rare necklace. It is filled with magical and mystical healing powers."   
  
Darkness encompasses Chimera's vision as the scene changes. The young Chimera peers around from a tree that hides her form. She spies on two elves garbed in matching green tunics that are designed with leaves and runes signifying royalty. Both elves look astoundingly alike. It is Legolas and another elf. Legolas wears the silver necklace with the clear stone around his neck. Suddenly the other elf turns into a sparrow and lands on Legolas's shoulder. The young Chimera moves away from the tree towards Legolas and the sparrow. They laugh and talk in the distance. The sparrow flies off Legolas's shoulder and lands to the ground. He changes back into an elf and performs magic tricks. Slowly the vision fades. Chimera holds onto the necklace, as well as the memories that have flooded back to her. Uncontrollable sobs escape from her as tears stream from her eyes, down her cheek, and onto the hardness of the wooden floor.  
  
Chimera begins to calm herself, and placate her tears. She puts the necklace on underneath the tunic she is wearing, obstructing it from view. She fixes Legolas's bed to appear that she had not disturbed it. She reaches for her magic powder, and transports back.   
  
Her eyes instantly open to view Salogel's home one league from where she stands. Chimera notices Gilmi and Julian searching around the house with worried looks upon their faces. She smiles to herself as she remembers enchanting Gimli with the sleeping spell before she departed to Legolas's home. She thinks to herself, Daybreak broke the spell causing him to awake. Approaching them she speaks, "Good morning." 


	12. Inquiries

Gimli's worried expression lifts as relief washes over him. "You had me worried, lass. Where have you been?" He scorns her. His attention abruptly turns to Julian, "Well, now that we've found her, I am going to jump in the lake."  
  
They both watch Gimli scuttles away as able as his stout legs would allow. Julian diverts his attention to Chimera, "Gimli woke me up. I had to pretend I did not know where you were, and he made such a fuss that I suggest we search for you." He perches upon a lowly tree next to Salogel's house. His eyes bore into Chimera's eyes, "How was your stay?"  
  
Chimera intently eyes Julian as she boldly confronts him, "Julian, I have a question for you. And I tire of receiving the run-around whenever I ask something. I need a complete answer, if you please."  
  
  
  
Julian surprised by her question teases her, "Run around, Chimera? Run around with whom?" Chimera's eyes radiate a seriousness that offers no condolence for the lightness Julian offers. Seeing her burning eyes, he clears his throat, "I will do my best to answer it for you. That is if I know the answer." He closes his eyes as his mind reels and he thinks to himself, For the love of Ilúvatar do not let it be a question regarding Legolas! Who am I kidding? Of course it is a Legolas question! He clears his mind as he tries to communicate with Legolas, LEGOLAS HURRY BACK!!!  
  
Legolas faintly hears Julian's plea, yet can not make out the words. "I better hurry, seems like Julian has had it with Chimera. She can be such a hên*!"  
  
Chimera sits upon the fresh blades of crisp green grass between Salogel's home, and the stream. Julian removes himself from the tree's branch and swoops down next to her. She pauses before speaking, "You know I have never heard of an animal that could speak languages other than its own. Why you even speak Elvish, and Khuzdul*! Long ago I had met Salogel. He was involved in magic, and I was very intrigued with him and the tricks he could execute. I was taught magic because of my interest." She sighs as she openly asks Julian, "Did he turn you into the creature you are? Did he put some type of curse on you to be a hawk?"  
  
  
  
Julian stifles the laughter that threatens to erupt from his small frame. He feigns curiosity as he looks at the she-elf before responding, "It is no curse. I chose to become a hawk. If it were a curse I exude enough power to reverse it." Julian thinks to himself, How in Middle earth does she remember me? I completely remember the time we met too ....but..... how is it she remembers?   
  
Julian closes his eyes. He remembers the young Princess Chimera, and her brilliant stone necklace that cured Legolas. Although elves do not become ill, Legolas was afflicted with a curse that made him deathly ill. The day Chimera placed her necklace around his neck broke the spell, but with a heavy penalty. Chimera and Legolas, both of whom had grown affectionately fond of each other, had both been struck with an absence of the memories of their time spent with each other once the necklace was placed around his neck.   
  
It was Meliana who asked for Salogel's help- Meliana. Julian stops in mid-thought at the resurrected memory of Meliana. Salogel went in search for a cure because she asked it of him. He returned with a phial containing a potion sure to break the spell. This potion contained a minor setback. Although both Chimera and Legolas's memory was lost the second the necklace touched his neck, Legolas's memory would be restored within one ennin*. However, because of the phial's potion, Chimera's memory of Legolas would be lost indefinitely. Every memory she acquired in the past few months would vanish with little hope of ever returning to her. When she had awakened, Legolas and Salogel stood at her bedside. Julian slowly opens his eyes.   
  
Chimera raises her eyebrows in wonder, as she pries for more information from Julian, "You chose to be a hawk? What were you before you were turned into one?"   
  
Julian, bemused by her minor interrogation replies, "How do you think I know Elvish? Nan, edhel*."  
  
  
  
Chimera in disbelief asks, "You chose to appear as a creature, and not an elf?" She pauses before continuing, "Perhaps you are mistaken. I think Salogel turned you into a hawk, and put a spell over your memory as well!" Her voice is filled with pity, "He has turned into a horrid elf." She shakes her head sorrowfully, "Salogel was a nice elf... the elf I know now is so different from the one I remember from my youth."  
  
Julian defensively replies, "I have always been a nice elf!" Realizing he said that out loud, and to his relief, Chimera had paid no attention to his hasty reply. He clears his throat before continuing, "I mean he has always been a nice elf. He is a little rough around the edges."   
  
Chimera eyes him suspiciously, as her eyebrow raises.  
  
Julian, feeling that he is getting nowhere, tries to change the subject, "Princess, you know what I think he needs? How do I put this without being blunt? Hmmm." Julian exhales deeply before continuing. "He needs the company of a she-elf. Perhaps you could be that she-elf?" Julian gives her an innocent but seductive wink.  
  
Appalled, Chimera's eyes widen in disgust, "Well he certainly does not know what to do with a lady when given the... opportunity!" She thinks to herself, How could I throw myself at some elf that was not even Leg- Oh never mind!  
  
"Poor Legolas, he does not know what to do with a lady." Julian tsk's at the predicament Legolas had ventured into. His voice lowers as he continues, "Can you keep a secret, Princess?"  
  
Chimera thinks to herself, Even if I cannot keep a secret, who would I tell? " Of course." Her eyes gaze with anticipation at what Julian is about to disclose.  
  
Julian clears his throat before replying, "Well princess, He is a little over 3,000 years of age, and has never been with the fairer sex- if you know what I refer to. He has been saving himself for that special someone. In my opinion, one to overlook his flaws. I know she-elves, especially those of royal blood, do not throw themselves at one, offering their bodies shamelessly. You are young, and desperate to save your Kingdom, which are valid reasons for you acting the way you have been. You are a lady at heart, so try to look past his putrid displays- and perhaps something will happen? But, then again, what do I know? After all you are also betrothed to Legolas."  
  
Chimera eyes Julian as though he is insane, "Me? With that elf? I think not! Legolas is my lost love." She reaches for the silver chain around her neck and pulls out the stone attached to it hidden underneath the top section of her tunic. She looks at it while addressing Julian, "Do you know what this is?" Julian remains stone-faced as she continues her justified rant. Of course he remembers the necklace. It was the key in saving the life of his cousin. Chimera's arms begin to flail as she exclaims dramatically, "It is a legendary stone. The melded heart of two superior beings that were meant to be together, but were never allowed. It has magical powers, but only if it is given to a person by their own true love. That is what Legolas is... My true love." Her eyes rolls in frustration before she finishes her thought, "And Sologel will just have to find his own...female.. to take out his 3,000 years of tension on!"  
  
Julian turns his head away from Chimera's and looks towards the stream to the dwarf bathing. He thinks to himself, She took the necklace! Legolas will pick every feather off my body, until I look like a ready-to-boil-chicken! His head clears of the thought as he notices  
  
dead fish floating around Gimli and bubbles shooting up. He shakes his head in disbelief, and wonders if the stream will ever be safe enough to drink from again. He shifts his attention to Chimera, "Princess, where did you get that necklace?"  
  
Chimera's eye dance playfully while she flashes Julian a wry grin. "Now, that is my secret." She looks curiously at Julian, "Is flying the reason you became a hawk? The feel of the wind throughout your body?" Her face contorts in a frown as sadness dims within her eyes, "And yet... and yet I wonder. Why do you choose to be confined here with Salogel? Is there not a special someone, somewhere whom your heart yearns for?"  
  
Julian's stone-faced composure weakens under Chimera's sensitive question. There was a girl whom he loved- who he still loves. But it was out of love that he left her, or at least that is what he told himself every second of every passing day.  
  
Gimli trudges out from the stream. He is only clothed in undershorts which are soaked and weigh heavily upon his waist. He notices Chimera and Julian in the distance, and bellows, "HEY YOU GUUUUYS!!!" His chubby arms wave about dislodging droplets of water from them. He gathers his scattered clothes from off the shore, and begins to walk along the edge of the stream, as dried dirt unhinges itself and clings to his wet, bare feet. After only a few minutes he plants himself down upon the grass and allows the sun to dry him.   
  
Julian, with his beak clenched, mumbles in sheer irritation, "Could he yell any louder? The dwarf has bigger lungs than his head!" He looks to Chimera, "Princess, you ask quite a bit of questions, and I have been only answering. Where is the fairness in that?"  
  
Chimera smiles demurely at Julian, "You refuse to answer my question?" She begins to tease the hawk, "So there is a girl whom your heart longs for is there?" Chimera sighs dramatically as she continues, "Very well, Julian, what is it you ask of me?"  
  
"Where did you get the necklace? Did Legolas give it to you, or did you give it to him?" Julian looks intently into her eyes, for he can tell if she lies or not.  
  
Chimera looks at Julian and thinks, Perhaps I should not tell him. He may take it away from me if I tell him the truth, and also be very upset. Her mind shifts. Oh, I wish Meliana was here! I would tell her what a vile elf Salogel turned out to be!! But- if she found out about Salogel and I in the lake together, she would be highly angered with me. After all, he was her first love. But then again... I thought that was Legolas. Oh! And I could tell her I found that old necklace I gave Legolas! How is it possible that I had forgotten such wonderful memories? She answers Julian, "I found it in Legolas's home."  
  
Julian's eyes remove themselves from Chimera's and looks down. "Why did you take it from his home?"  
  
Chimera laughs, "No, Julian. I answered your question. Now I get one answered!" She looks at Julian intently, "Tell me something about Legolas... What is he like?"  
  
  
  
Julian, caught off guard by her question, cocks his head, "What do you mean what is he like? Well... Hmmm? He is very intelligent, witty, and an excellent marksman, hunter, but not cook- although, please refrain from telling him I said that. He prides himself on cooking, yet it still baffles me why. Is there anything in particular?"  
  
Chimera begins to blush as her eyes sparkle, "What is he like with the ladies?" She removes her wrinkled picture of Legolas from her pouch and stares at it in awe. "I am sure anyone who possess not only beauty, but bravery and legendary status is sure to claim the hearts of many fair she-elves."  
  
  
  
Julian laughs inwardly as he thinks of Chimera's innocence in her bold questions. "And being a Prince does not hinder his remarkable attributes. Well he certainly claims the attention of any lady he comes across. How they stare in awe of him! We would travel into a town, and every woman that was out-and-about would be eye-locked on Legolas! I can tell you this though, he never cared for any girl like he did for this one young elf Princess he met ages ago." Julian gives Chimera a knowing wink.  
  
Chimera's eyes grow dreamy as she realizes that Julian is referring to her. Bursting with exuberance Chimera blurts out, "Oh, I cannot wait to tell Meliana! Why I have not spoken with her..." Her voice trails off as she continues saddened and distraught, "since I left my Kingdom." She looks to Julian tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you for being my friend. I would rather be stuck here with that dwarf, than with Salogel! In fact, I prefer the company of Gilmi over Salogel!" She thinks to herself, Well, that is not entirely true. Chimera mumbles, "That wretched elf." She clears her throat, "You were asking about the necklace? I took it because with it I feel complete. Not entirely complete, but I feel closer to Legolas." She removes the necklace from around her swanlike ivory neck and begins to stroke it as it lays securely within the palm of her hand. "Besides, once I held it memories I once had of Legolas and the time he visited my Kingdom returned to me."  
  
Julian's eyes begin to twinkle once Chimera mentions Meliana. He thinks to himself, Vanimelda*. Julian's mind soars with thoughts of Meliana as he speaks to Chimera, "Chimera, I know you feel saddened over the travesty that befell you and your Kingdom. Please have some trust in Salogel. He wants to help your people as well as you. I think it will be at least another day before he returns. I have been thinking- how about you take Gimli and I to your Kingdom? Perhaps we could free some of your people? I know we cannot overthrow whomever has stolen your Kingdom, but we could do something before he returns. What do you think, Chimera? With our knowledge of magic, and Gimli's strength we may be able to make a difference."  
  
Chimera's jaw drops at Julian's statement. She removes herself from the grass as though she was being singed with burning coals. Her hands place them self threateningly at her hips as she responds, "Trust in him? Just like Meliana did and he left her? Not a day goes by that she does not surrender to the memories of him that invade her mind and heart! The only thing that elf is good at is leaving!"   
  
Chimera begins to wring her dress nervously, "Julian, although you have a great idea, we are no match for the evil being that is behind this! He is far too superior in magic." She turns around not willing to face him anymore. Moments pass before Chimera changes the subject, "I bet the dwarf is hungry. I know I am! Are you hungry Julian? I was thinking of something light though. I have had my fill of fish! I think perhaps berries and that stale bread that Salogel left would do nicely. Hopefully Gimli did not gobble it up for a snack."  
  
The sun's intense heat rays soak up the stray drops of water from Gimli. He basks in the delight of its warmth.   
  
Julian pays no attention to Chimera's sudden change of subject, "Like I said previously, Chimera, I do not wish to overthrow your Kingdom by ourselves. By chance, rescue a few of your people that would serve as aids to us when we return. If we depart around sunset it will be easier to liberate those that we can." His eyes dart up to Chimera who had slowly turned around to face him. "We could rescue Meliana."   
  
  
  
"Meliana?" Chimera tosses Julian's idea around in her head. Reluctantly, she surrenders to his ideas. "If we go I only wish to return with Meliana. To arise any suspicion would be folly. I will show you her, so that you may know her face if anything should happen to me on this mission."   
  
Chimera opens up her magic sack and pulls out a very small pouch. Inside lies ten smooth, miniature, white rocks with gold decorating their tips. Chimera pours the rocks into her palm. The stones turn to liquid and begin merging together. As they meld, their formation begins to levitate into the air. Shapes begin to settle until they form into a globe. Chimera closes her eyes and chants over and over these words; "Asierra, Forlorn, Chyn, Otchioro, Meliana!" Wind, out of nowhere, begins to pick up and blow around them. Suddenly, Chimera opens her eyes. Their color is no longer the sparkling green like that of fresh spring, but of a malevolent and eerie shade of bright red.   
  
A figure appears on the globe. It is a female. She is young, but older than Chimera. Perhaps a few thousand years old. She is sitting in a stone dungeon along with an older female. Their blood is not that of the elves, but that of Pixies. Other prisoners inhabit the cramped stone imprisonment. They are male and appear to be elves. Darkness overtakes the globe. Meliana's figure begins to appear closer and clearer within the globe as it pans to her. Her long, silky, ebony, straight hair hangs limply down her body, the ends resting on the musky concrete floor. She wears a tattered, plain, gray dress. Hopelessness is etched on her face, and sorrow plagues her eyes. Her head turns to the side as she looks lovingly towards an elf with long brown hair that sits with the other males. She turns away and looks down. The globe begins to shake heavily. Chimera's eyes shift from red back to their natural greenish color. Instantly the globe falls to the ground. It shatters, and its remnants are the ten small white stones.   
  
Chimera, languidly, falls to the ground weeping while gathering up the fallen rocks. Her eyes meet Julian's eyes as tears uncontrollably mar her face. "It is settled. Tonight we rescue Meliana." She places the rocks safely into the smaller pouch, and that pouch into her magic sack. She thinks to herself, He will not harm him if he does not suspect that I save Meliana. Besides he does not care about his niece. I know what he desires. And he knows that only I can give it to him!  
  
Julian's feathers and body begin to alter into different colors and shapes. All of which he had never experienced prior. The cause for his uncontrollable mutation was rage that began to claim him the instant he saw the preposterous living condition Meliana was forced to obtain. He resembles an ancient phoenix with wings incinerated with flames. "I am not certain that I can wait that long." His eyes glow the same red that had possessed Chimera, "We must think of a plan to persuade Gimli to join us!"  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
hên: Child  
  
Khuzdul: Dwarvish  
  
ennin: 144 years  
  
Nan, edhel: I am an elf  
  
Vanimelda: Fair-love 


	13. Misleading Appearances

Chimera's eyes expand at the sudden change in Julian's demeanor. Gently she coaxes the hawk to pacify him. "Please be calm, Julian. My anger threatens to bubble over, but how are we to save Meliana when it is our anger that rules us? Perhaps it is better if we do not involve Gimli. It is unnecessary for his strength to assist us if we are not seeking battle." Her eyes reach to the blue sky mixed with white sheeted cirrus clouds that resemble ghosts and meet with the bright sun situated halfway in it. "I must prepare for tonight. There are only a few hours before sunset."   
  
"I believe Gimli would serve as a much needed benefit if he were to accompany us. Perchance if something were to go wrong, we have his strength as well as our magic to protect us." Julian's blazing red wings begin to return to their subtle brown coloring as he calms himself. "I do understand that Gimli would only slow us down. Perhaps there is a spell where we can summon Gimli if we were to need him."  
  
Gimli leaves the comfort of the fresh grass, and stands up, stretching his plump arms towards the sky. He dons his clothes he wore earlier and heads to the house. His path takes him towards Chimera and Julian.   
  
Chimera tilts her head, and her red tresses bounce as they shine within the radiance of the sun., "There is a spell that would work nicely! Gimli could hold onto a feather of yours and transport. Instead of him speaking the words, either you or myself would have to speak the magic words out loud. Only, we would have to carry an item of his; such as a lock of his hair... or even one of his braids would do!" Chimera's eyes look towards the stream, "I trust your will if he should stay or not."   
  
Gimli stands a few feet away from them. He sends a lopsided smile to Chimera and Julian. Chimera stands up and returns Gimli a sincere smile of her own. She addresses both males, "I believe I too am in need of a refreshing swim in the stream." She leaves them as she walks towards the stream; her first chance of privacy since she arrived upon the outskirts of Mirkwood.  
  
Julian and Gimli silently watch Chimera's womanly form walk away. Julian turns to the dwarf, his eyes are grave as his voice reeks with seriousness. "Gimli, I need to speak with you... inside the house."  
  
Gimli's bristly eyebrow furrow in wonderment towards Julian. He nods in compliance and the two head inside the house.  
  
Chimera turns her head as her eyes face the house. She scans its surroundings to confirm her solitude. Content with not finding them within her keen eyesight, she begins to remove the pants and tunic from her body. Only the necklace remains to cover her bare flesh. The five-sided clear stone shines brilliantly in the sun. Chimera's toes dip within the sober water. Her dainty feet cut into its invigorating coolness. Once the water encompasses her lower calves and knees she dives into it. Although the water is chilled, her body quickly adapts to the temperature.   
  
Chimera floats on her back in the water. Her thoughts remain on Meliana. Mixed emotions consume her. Although she cannot wait until she rescues her dear friend, she is unsure of the consequences that may result in the outcome. It is Meliana's uncle who is the culprit behind locking up her people and overthrowing the Kingdom. She thinks to herself, What a horrid man to lock up his sister and niece within that stone deathtrap!   
  
Chimera's thoughts shift to that of Legolas. I wonder if Salogel will keep his word and return, she thinks, although why should he keep his word to me? He did not keep the oath he made unto Meliana, and to her he swore true love! I wonder how Salogel and Meliana will react to each when they reunite. What a horrid elf Salogel has become after only a few hundred years. Sorrow begins to stir inside her as she weeps for the love Meliana has held onto, and the disappointment sure to ensue. Chimera sinks into the water, allowing it to flow over her head. She emerges from underneath it, breathing in the fresh air. She removes herself from the water and heads to the grassy shore. She lies down on the soft blades, and places her hand over the clear stone dangling from her neck. Her eyes close in concentration as she begins to chant magical Pixie words over and over, "Aflina, Corina, Mati." Her hand slips from the stone, and she is consumed within a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Gimli's tone is low, filled with curiosity and worry, as he addresses Julian, "What is the matter?" He takes a seat at the table and Julian stands at the doorway.  
  
"Gimli, do you remember when you told us that story of when you went to visit your uncle in Khazad-dûm*, and you had met a beautiful female dwarf whom you fell in love with? You had to part from her side and you never saw her again? I do not mean to burden you with sorrowful memories of the past, but my situation is uncannily similar. Meliana is being held captive in a rancid dungeon, and Chimera and I plan to retrieve Meliana tonight from Alqualondë We need your help. I have to save her, Gimli!"  
  
Gimli hangs his head in sorrow as the brim of his eyes redden and tears that threaten to spill from within. He regrettably remembers his lost love, and the fact that he will never see her again. "Meliana? I remember you speaking of her before, Salogel."  
  
Julian's wings spread, as the albino color begins to fill them. A bright radiation illuminates Julian's form as he transcends into his true self. "Be still, Gimli. I do not wish for Chimera to find out my true identity. Legolas, and I have made a pact. I know I do not have to fill you in about what happened between Legolas and Chimera, and Meliana and myself those few hundred years ago. Gimli, the girls were too young, and we could not embark them in a destiny we were uncertain of. That is why it remained while we left. Those were hard times for us, but now it is different. We no longer have to hide from its power. Also, Legolas's father, King Thranduil, who is also my uncle, had passed away. Then Chimera had lost her memory. I convinced Legolas that we needed to leave. It was the most toilsome decision I had ever made, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Gimli, I ask of you to stay here in case Legolas returns."  
  
Gimli slowly brings his head up. Apprehension mars his rough features as he absorbs what Salogel is telling him. "Salogel, my honor is to Legolas as well as you, but I cannot permit you and Chimera to go off by yourselves."  
  
Salogel kneels next to Gimli so that they are eye-to-eye with each other. "You know my powers have grown, and that I am extremely powerful. However, I believe that if something were to happen and I was not capable of handling it, I would need you by my side. There is a spell where I can summon you. I would snap my fingers... well technically my wings since I will be transformed into Julian by then, and you would be at my side in an instant."   
  
Gimli sighs defeatedly, "I will agree, Salogel. But if Legolas does return before you do from this escapade I will not be the one to tell him where you are at!"  
  
Salogel smiles at Gimli. The elf's eyes begin to glaze over in a glossy white film, and instantly he transforms back into his hawk form, Julian.  
  
**********************************  
  
A few hours pass as the sun rejuvenates Chimera and gives her clarity as well as strength. She thinks to herself, Pixies are wise with their knowledge of nature. Although, it is odd how this necklace gives me such strength and liveliness that I have never endured before. She sits up, and notices the sun's departure from the sky. Chimera sighs at the beautiful sight. She reaches for Legolas's clothes she stripped from her body, and stands up and slips on the pants and tunic. She heads to the house and goes inside. She snaps her fingers and a gray sack appears next to her belongings with cheese and bread filled inside. Chimera dumps the food contents onto the table and looks to Gimli and Julian. "Eat up," she instructs. Gimli's greedy hand reaches for a loaf and a log of cheese. Speaking Elvish, she addresses Julian, "Will Gimli be joining us?"   
  
Gimli grumbles underneath his breath while his teeth rend a section of the loaf of bread. "It is rude to speak to someone in another language when someone else in that room does not know it." He states as particles of bread crumbs hurl into the air.  
  
Julian addresses Gimli in Dwarvish, "Do not fret, Gimli. Apparently the Princess does not know how to dress herself! She has her clothes on inside-out!" Julian and Gimli look Chimera up and down as they begin to chuckle at Chimera's hastiness.  
  
Teasingly, Julian remarks to her, "Princess, when was the last time you dressed yourself? It appears that your magic is a bit rusty. Or perhaps you need lessons on how to put on pants!" Both Gimli and Julian laugh with hysteria. Julian tries to conduct himself, "Sorry, Princess. Just a little humor to ease the tension in the room."  
  
Chimera's eyes dart to the inside-out clothing. Her face flushes as she partakes in laughter with Gimli and Julian. "Excuse me." She goes outside and removes the tunic. She is careful to make sure that she dons them on correctly this time. She reenters the home, "You two may eat, but not all of it. I need some to feed my people as well as Meliana." Chimera's eyes search the small house while thinking, Well it is a more suitable place for Meliana than that cold cramped enclosure.   
  
Chimera heads outside. She looks down at her small bare feet. She thinks to herself, I cannot go barefoot. I need some boots, as well as a cloak. The she-elf snaps her fingers and tall black boots that stretch halfway to her calves are placed on her feet. A dark brown cloak appears on her back. It is fastened with a black-jeweled broach.   
  
She heads to the stream. Her hands are placed upon her hips as she stares out into its peacefulness. She thinks to herself, I cannot use too much of my magic on trifle things, and steps out a few feet into it. The water is only high enough to wet her boots, but not her pants.   
  
She hunches over as she sees a fish whose scales are a deep plum color with yellow stripes. Her hands delve into the brisk coolness and grip the slippery creature. She treads out of the water and the fish jumps from her palms into the cool grass kissed by the night air. The fish struggles for breath as it hops around hopelessly. Its movements lessen as death settles in until it is completely still.   
  
She returns to the stream to catch a few more fish. A few hours pass until exhausted, Chimera heads back. She carries twelve fish with her and places them on the table. The salty fish smell weighs heavy within the small house. She crosses to the cabinet to retrieve a plate. She brings it to the table as she holds up two of the fresh fish. Her eyes sear Julian and Gimli, "These two are for Meliana when we bring her back." She reaches for the sack the bread and cheese, she magically summoned, dwelt in. She reloads the bag with the bread, the cheese, and the remaining fish. She ties the sack securely with a tiny, leather-braided rope, and she places it near to the door.  
  
Gimli plucks a strand of his hair from his beard. The sudden pain causes him to wince as tears threaten to water his eyes.   
  
Julian extends his wing and Gimli places his hair within the folds of it. "Do not worry, Gimli. We will return before you know it."  
  
Gimli feigns a smile at Julian's comment. "Be careful you two."  
  
Chimera looks at the concern plaguing Gimli's face "Thank you, Gimli." She approaches him and places a feathered kiss on his forehead.  
  
Julian looks to Chimera, "It will be best to transport us to that tree you took Lego.. er... Salogel to. Shall I sit on your shoulders?"  
  
"Hop on," Chimera indicates to Julian with her head to get on her shoulders. She picks up the food sack and stands it up against her slender legs. She reaches her hand in the pouch clinging to her side. She scoops up a handful of the lavender magic dust and holds it out in front of her. Her arm contracts as the dust soars into the air above them, and floats down upon their heads. She begins to chant the transportation spell; "Plagoris, Milakis, Filanto, Diginte, Pinato."   
  
The two are transported to the small island. They stand next to the same tree she had transported herself and Legolas to. Chimera, feeling a tad weak, grips the stone necklace in her hand. Strength quickly returns to her as it rushes through her veins. Her eyes look to the Alqualondë Kingdom ten leagues away from the island they stand on. "Any suggestions for getting across?"   
  
Julian's coat of feathers turn jet black to match the darken night sky. "Let me scour the land ahead of us. It would be wise not to transport anymore than we need to. We know nothing about who took control of your Kingdom. They may have mystical powers where they can sense magic." Julian flies into the air, and looks in every direction. He notices a small rowboat. He returns to Chimera, landing on her right shoulder. "I found a small boat, less than a league up ahead. By its designs and carvings, it appears to be an Elvish boat. Perhaps someone has escaped?"  
  
Dwarvish Translation:  
  
Khazad-dûm: "Dwerrowdelf." The mansions of the Dwarves'. Moria. 


	14. The Task at Hand

Julian hops from Chimera's shoulder and lands gracefully on the ground.  
  
Chimera, suspicious of the nearby boat, replies, "I do not know. We should not take any chances, it may be a trick." She begins to pace as she thinks, I hope he does not sense my presence. She looks down at Julian, "Yes, transportation is out of the question."   
  
He looks to her and back to Kingdom. Impatience begins to settle in his eyes.  
  
Chimera drops the sack of food and removes her boots, setting them next to the tree. She takes off her cloak, and lies it flat on the ground. She removes the magic pouch from her hip and places it neatly inside the sack holding the food. Chimera picks up the sack of food and wraps the cloak over it. She extends it out in front of her. Her eyes move dawdlingly from the cloak to Julian's curious and anxious eyes. "Fly close to the ground. Carry my cloak, I am going to swim across the water. Stay low so nobody sees you. I do not wish for suspicion to arise if you are seen carrying items." Sternly she adds, "We cannot use magic once we get to land. I need you to do me a favor, once you get to the shore, look for a small dark boat nearby that we can escape into."  
  
Julian's wings elongate as he rises from the ground. He swoops down to gently pick up the cloak Chimera extends to him. Flying low to the water he heads to Alqualondë.  
  
Chimera watches the hawk glide menacingly close to the water. She sighs as she whispers, "Good luck, mellon*." Chimera dives into the icy cold water. She swims quickly underneath the cold watery surface only coming up for quick breaths of air to aide her pounding lungs. Time passes slowly underneath the frigid water. Chimera goes to the surface to rest momentarily, only keeping her head above the water. This process continues only a few more times until she reaches her destination; Alqualonde. Tears well up in her eyes as she thinks, Bar*!. Non bar* (I am home). Her eyes looks to Julian who stands on a tree stump only a few feet from her. She crawls to the stump and lies down next to it. Wearily she asks, "Did you find a boat?"  
  
"All I was capable of finding a raft two leagues from here." Julian's eyes are full of concern as he looks at the weak she-elf. "Chimera, you look ghastly!" He glides from the stump and lands next to her. His feathered wing touches Chimera's pale cheek. "You are chilled to the bone," he observes. "Do not be afraid, Chimera. I am going to help you. Not with magic, but with my ability of growth." Julian's wings flap rapidly causing the strands of grass to bend as they would in a soft breeze. He begins to grow bigger. His growth stops once his head reaches chimera's shoulder blades. He wraps his wings securely around her shivering body. "This shall warm you up in no time."  
  
Chimera cuddles up closer to Julian as she feels immense warmth iminating from within him. The water drips from her causing a puddle to form around them. Once she regains enough warmth to continue, Julian's wings drop from their encompassed hold around her. She steps back from Julian, and reaches for her cloak lying limply by the tree stump. She places it around her shoulders, clasping it together with the broach. She grabs the sack of food, and digs inside for her magic pouch. Finding it she places it securely at her side. She ties up the food sack and throws it over her shoulder. She looks to Julian, "I know where Meliana is. It may be a bit difficult for me to get there. I need you to be my eyes." Chimera turns and points to a tower that is on the farthest side of the castle. "That is her imprisonment." The tone of her voice begins to waiver from the seriousness it had been since they had transported themselves from Mirkwood. A sly smile fills her face as she continues, "I know another way in there. A secret way." The seriousness comes back to play in her eyes as the sly smile is quickly erased. Her eyes dart quickly to a single tree in the distance. "Go to that tree and allow me to look through your eyes so we can reach the secret entrance."   
  
Julian, willingly, complies with Chimera. His wings begin to flap once more, as he changes back to his normal size. He cautiously flies towards the tree and settles on the highest branch, discretely hidden from sight. His eyes suddenly change to a ghostly shade of white allowing Chimera to see through them. Julian sees three guards inside the top of the tower talking to each other next to an opening. There seems to be five guards on the top of the walls of the castle. Ten more guards stand in the center of the courtyard surrounding an enormous fire pit. There are guards holding torches marching up and down the tower, but they are unsure of how many there are.  
  
Her eyes clear from what she viewed in Julian's. Chimera quickly accesses the situation as she walks briskly towards some shrubbery in the distance. The hedges are tall and reach up to her midsection. Bright, magenta pea-sized berries cling to their trimmed leaves. Once she reaches them she hunches over. The brush conceals her from the guards in the distance. She continues to briskly walk through them. Chimera finally reaches a well hidden by the shrubbery. Her head peaks out from behind the bushes and looks to Julian She waves her left arm, beckoning him to come to her.   
  
Julian swoops down from the tree and lands on the edge of the empty well. Chimera begins to descend down the well, grabbing a hold of a rusty metal ladder inside of it. She continues climbing down the ladder until she reaches a faded gray brick. She smiles, thinking to herself of the times she had snuck out of the castle when her father had forbidden her to. She presses the brick which causes rumbles and creaking sounds to iminate from within the well. A tiny passage begins to appear before her eyes. It is a crawling space approximately three by four feet. The bricks fall back momentarily to reveal another ladder to climb down. Her head cranes upward to Julian still perched on the top of the well. She calls to him, "Quickly, Julian, this passage only stays open momentarily." She takes the sack containing food from her back and holds it out in front of her. She places it on the crawl space and shoves it back until it falls down the small hole. Chimera pushes herself into the crawl space and maneuvers herself onto the new ladder.   
  
She climbs down the damp passage, as Julian swoops down into the well following behind her into the secret passage. "Stay close to me, Julian, I will be our eyes through the dimness down here." Julian perches himself onto Chimera's shoulder.   
  
Julian whispers to Chimera, "I see you have been through these tiny crawl spaces quite a few times. Let me guess, your father instructed you not to go out and you would disobey his orders?"  
  
Chimera turns her head to face the hawk on her shoulder. A sly grin beams from her lips revealing the truth in Julian's words. Once they touch the bottom of the ladder Chimera picks up her sack and they begin their journey though the darkness. They are silent as Chimera walks up the narrow path. Julian thinks of the times he himself had been inside these secret passages long ago.   
  
Chimera's voice quickly awakens Julian's wandering mind from the pleasant memories that haunt him. "This leads to the tower that Meliana is being held in." A soft giggle escapes Chimera's lips, "If I tell you a secret about Salogel and Meliana, will you promise not to tell?"  
  
Julian perks up at Chimera's strange request, "Secrets you say? About Meliana and Salogel? Perhaps what you know is not a secret. Salogel may have already told me, but do tell." Julian blushes slightly thinking of all the things he and Meliana had done.   
  
Chimera's cheeks redden as she begins to tell Julian, "Well, I never used this secret entrance once Meliana told me of what she and Salogel came down here to..." She pauses as she notices Julian's eyes widening at her revelation. "Yes, well, you get the gist of it."   
  
Chimera continues to walk up the path. "Odd, how I have forgotten her mentioning him." She ponders quietly to herself. "Hmmm. No, I remember now." She states matter-of-factly as she turns her head to face Julian as though pieces of her fragmented memory come together. She pulls the silver cord attached around her neck, up out from her tunic revealing the stone necklace. "I remember. You see, after Legolas and his father arrived at Alqualondë, Salogel came."   
  
Chimera continues in a whispered tone, speaking more to herself than to Julian, "Very odd that Salogel came. Almost as though he was running away from something." She is quiet momentarily, and then realizes that she was not finished with the information she was telling Julian, "Oh, forgive me, Julian. My mind wandered. Now where was I? Oh, yes, I remember! Salogel came for Legolas. He stayed with Legolas and Thranduil in the castle. That is how he and Meliana met, and became quickly... er ... acquainted. Only Legolas called his cousin Salogel. Meliana did not. She called him by his true name, Sulgul. If I am not mistaken Legolas could not pronounce his cousin's name, so instead he called him Salogel. I suppose that is what he has been referred to since. Meliana told me how the four of us spent that summer together, yet I had not remember any of it. He is not at all what I expected him to be! He is positively and completely horrid!"   
  
The narrow path leads them to a dead-end. Chimera exclaims to Julian in a whispered tone, "We are almost there!" On the wall is a metal, cone shaped device that is used to hold torches. Chimera reaches for it and pushes it down. A section of the wall moves back revealing a sliver of light. Chimera tilts her head to Julian and whispers, "It is the entrance to the corridor which leads down to the chamber where Meliana is. I need you to peer outside and tell me if it is safe to venture out."  
  
Julian hops off of Chimera's shoulder and over to the opened section of wall. His head scans all around in the light, as his eyes adjust to the brightness. He hops to the end of the wall and cranes his head down the corridor where he hears voices. Shadows dance off the walls from the couple of lit torches. Julian sees an iron door guarded with two figures in dark hooded cloaks They guard the door with axes. They hold the long wooden staffs as their axes come together forming an X-shaped intersection. His eyes scan the menacing foes and their surroundings. Quickly, he scuttles back into the entrance where Chimera patiently awaits for him.   
  
Julian, hurriedly, speaks to Chimera of what he saw. "It does not look good. There are two guards, heavily equipped outside. I could hide in the shadows from where the torches do not reach any light and..."   
  
Before Julian can finish his sentence Chimera interrupts him, "I have a plan.. It is risky, however, there seems to be no other way." She takes the sack of food off from her back and pulls out a few fish and a loaf of bread. She places them on the ground and digs around inside her magic pouch and pulls out a leaf folded into a very tiny square. Chimera opens it up. There is a clear powder inside the folded leaf. She pours the powder onto the fish and bread. It quickly discenegrates. She looks to Julian, "Sleeping powder. The non-magic kind. The only downfall is it will take longer for the effects to work.."   
  
She pulls the hood of her cloak over her face, and picks up the fish and bread. "They will think I am an apprentice serving them their dinner." She leaves the security of the entrance and walks down the corridor to the guards. Chimera nervously hands the fish to them. Her cloak hides her face in the shadows. With the most manliest voice she can muster Chimera speaks, "Your supper, Me Lords."  
  
The first guard is taller than the second. His hair is a light brown color that looks as though it has not been washed in months, and his shoulders are broad. Once they see her figure approaching they drop their weapons to their sides and lean up against the brick wall. The taller guard scratches his head with his dirt-smudged hand, "Eh? What's this?" He looks from the fish and bread, to Chimera, "You new here, page?"  
  
Chimera, keeping her head lowered meekly responds, "Y-yes, Me Lord."  
  
The taller guard pokes the other guard in the side of his ribs, "A young one he is, brings back memories, eh Narogian?"  
  
  
  
The shorter guard,Narogian, replies, "That it does, Thadian." He smiles instantly at the small hooded figure in front of them greeting her with a yellow-stained toothy smile. Greedily they grab the food from Chimera, as they both devour it instantly.  
  
Chimera's heart beats quickly as she speaks, "I'll be off now, Me Lords." She turns from them and begins to walk away until she is interrupted by the voice.  
  
"Eh, wait a minute, page." Narogian's voice startles Chimera as she stops dead in her tracks.  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Mellon: Friend  
  
Bar: Home  
  
Non bar: I am home 


	15. Deliverance

Chimera swallows down the lump rising in her throat, "E-eh, yes, Me Lord?"  
  
"Next time brings us some water, page!" Narogian throws the fish bones at Chimera hitting her in the back.  
  
Chimera quickly picks up the littered bones from the hard floor. "Of course, Me Lords... G'night" She walks back to the secret entrance and leans against the wall holding her chest as her heart pounds intensely. She looks to Julian as she speaks, "Now we wait."   
  
Julian looks proudly at the nervous she-elf. "You did splendidly, Chimera."  
  
Time slowly flows as an hour passes. "Check to see if the powder has taken effect yet, Julian." Chimera requests of Julian.  
  
Julian nods in agreement as he hops out to the corridor. Suddenly they hear two big thumps. Julian peeks to where the noise was made. The two guards are slumped over on the ground fast asleep. He heads back to Chimera, "It worked!"   
  
Chimera hurriedly goes to the guards and searches for the key to unlock the door.   
  
Julian flies after her, landing upon her shoulder.  
  
She finds the key and shakily opens the door. They rush inside the dank, dark, compressed stone filled space. Chimera quickly scans the room as she calls out to Meliana, "Meliana, it is me, little elf!"   
  
Meliana, hunched in a corner with the elder woman, quickly responds to Chimera in Pixie, "Chimera, is it really you?" She stands up and steps out into the light. Meliana pushes the long strands of ebony hair away from her pale face. Her face is exposed revealing the darkened purple mark covering her cheek. Meliana looks Chimera over and instantly runs up to her placing her arms around the she-elf in a tender hug. She continues to speak Pixie to Chimera, "Oh, my little elf! I have worried so for your fate!"   
  
Julian looks lovingly at Meliana as his heart beats rapidly. He turns his face away from her as his eyes change into a shade of pale brown to match his feathers. He does not wish for Meliana to look into his eyes and remember him. He gracefully descends from Chimera's shoulder and flies towards the door watching the sleeping guards.  
  
Chimera responds to Meliana in Pixie, "I missed you also, Meliana." She pulls herself from Meliana's grasp as she looks her over. She notices the Pixie's darkened cheek. "What happened?"  
  
Meliana rubs her cheek as she looks at Chimera, "It is nothing. Do not fret."  
  
Chimera looks to her with sorrow in her eyes. "We must hurry. There is little time to spare." She looks to the male elves that are hunched in the opposite corner. Her attention returns to Meliana, "I will be right back. Stay here." She quickly runs to the secret entrance picking up the food sack and placing it over her back once more. She returns into the room that she had left momentarily. Chimera dumps the bag of food out. She turns her attention to the male elves, "For you." Her eyes scan the room and look towards the older woman who is of Pixie blood like Meliana. The elder woman has long hair that is gray with shards of black twined in. She is in the corner wearing rags. Tears form in Chimera's eyes as she hesitantly walks up to her.  
  
The woman addresses Chimera in Pixie, "Chimera?"  
  
Chimera sits down next to her, and gives her a hug. The tears begin to fall down her cheek, "Hello, Asari."  
  
Asari begins stroking Chimera's hair while speaking to her in Pixie, "You must go, child."  
  
Chimera, reluctantly, answers the woman, still clinging to her embrace, "I know. I missed you so!" Tears continue to fall down her cheek. Asari removes her arms from around the she-elf. Chimera kneels in front of the old woman and looks longingly at her, for she is the one who raised Chimera from infancy- since her true mother had died. "The next time I come back, you will be free." Chimera promises Asari.  
  
Asari smiles weakly at Chimera. She nods reassuringly at her as she speaks in Pixie, "I know, little elf, I know."  
  
Chimera stands up and quickly turns to Meliana, grabbing her arm, "Come along, Mel, it is time."  
  
  
  
Meliana defiantly looks to Chimera, "I am not leaving without Laurëan."  
  
Chimera's steps halt as she reluctantly drops her hold on Meliana's arm. She bites down on her lower lip contemplating Meliana's proposal. She thinks to herself, I am not sure if this is a good idea, but Meliana refuses to leave without him. Sighing Chimera obliges her friend, "We will take him with us, Meliana. He will not be left behind."   
  
Meliana's lavender eyes sparkle with sheer happiness, as a smile warms her dirt smudged face.  
  
Chimera searches for Julian. Her eyes lead to the door, and the hawk who stands near it. His eyes look intently at the guards. "Julian?" Chimera calls to him, and he turns his head to face her. She motions with her hands for him to come to her. He delicately lifts his wings and ascends to Chimera. He perches on her shoulder. Her head shifts to the beautiful hawk, "Julian, please take Meliana to the secret entrance."   
  
  
  
Meliana turns to face Julian. She smiles serenely at him as her dazzling white teeth sparkle.   
  
Julian is rendered helpless, unable to take his eyes off of Meliana. She looks how he remembered her. How he had pictured her the last few hundred years. It was hard for a day to go by without him being reminded of the enchanting ebony-haired pixie. So many things brought her image reeling into his thoughts. Flowers on the first day of spring, the intoxicating aroma of the mallos*, the transcending spectrum of colors displayed at sunset. All things that he held with pure beauty led his thoughts to Meliana. He looked to her longingly, but she did not notice him. Her attention was to Chimera, and the words Chimera spoke. Julian wanted to grab Meliana, and tell her how much he had missed her, yet he could not. He had made a promise with Legolas. He would limit his conversation with anyone, and only take the orders Chimera would ask of him.   
  
Chimera's head turns to look at Meliana, "Go with Julian, Mel. I will be along shortly with Laurëan."  
  
Chimera and Meliana embrace once again, almost knocking Julian off from Chimera's shoulder. Tears begin to slowly drop from the lovely eyes of Meliana as she lets her hold on Chimera go. Stepping back she whispers, "Thank you." Julian soars from Chimera's shoulder and floats underneath the arch of the door. Meliana begins to follow him out.  
  
Chimera's eyes watch Julian and Meliana leave. Her attention turns to the elf huddled in the corner by himself. He is beautiful, and by the looks of him only a few hundred years old. His eyes are the somber color of honey and his long brown hair frames his stunning face.  
  
Chimera cautiously approaches the beautiful specimen. She kneels down next to him and places a kiss upon his cheek. She gently whispers into his ear, "Although only a few years have passed since I have seen you last, you have grown. Cormamin lindua ele lle*." She smiles warmly at the elf, and hugs him gently. She stands back up and extends her arm out. He grasps it delicately and she moves back, picking him up from the ground. Her hand is tucked neatly into Laurëan's. They leave the room. Chimera locks the door, and places the keys back on the guard where she found them. They enter the secret room, finding Julian and Meliana awaiting them.   
  
Chimera looks to Julian, "Please take Meliana to the raft. Laurëan and I will follow."   
  
Julian nods in agreement as he flies ahead. Meliana follows him, heading down the dark path enclosed with cold damp bricks. Chimera unleashes her hold on Laurëan's hand. She pulls the torch down and the wall closes. Turning her attention to the male elf she leads Laurëan down the path a few paces behind Meliana.   
  
At last the four of them reach the ladder. Meliana instinctively climbs it, and pushes the light gray brick which drops to reveal the small crawl space. Meliana is the first to reach the inside of the well, followed by Laurëan, Chimera, and finally Julian. Julian soars out and lands on the edge of the well, soaking up the fresh night air into his small lungs.   
  
Meliana, Laurëan, and Chimera climb over the well's edge and land softly onto the crisp green grass. Julian lands onto Chimera's shoulder. The group, one-by-one, runs to the shrubbery, taking cover in its thickness. They dash to the river as Meliana and Laurëan quickly get inside the makeshift raft.   
  
Julian begins to flap his wings, once again changing in size until he is as tall as Chimera. Julian and Chimera push the raft further out into the river. The frigid water reaches Chimera's waist, at that point she pushes herself into the raft. Meliana and Laurëan each grab a hold of her upper arm, helping the she-elf into the raft.   
  
Julian's talons securely grasp the vessel, yet he makes sure to take great care unless his sharp claws puncture the raft. His wings fly against the darkness of the night as he pushes the raft against the calm water.  
  
Once they reach the small island, they stagger from the raft and sit underneath the tree with the initials of Legolas and Chimera etched upon it. Julian returns to his former size, and they rest momentarily to regain their strength before transporting to Salogel's home.  
  
Chimera warily looks to Meliana, "How do you feel?"  
  
Meliana smiles at Chimera, "As though hope has returned like a rekindled love one."  
  
A smile tugs across Chimera's face at Meliana's response. She had missed her dearly, and was glad of Julian's suggestion to rescue Meliana. Chimera's gaze shifts from Meliana to Laurëan. The smile she has begins to fade as it turns to stone. "Meliana, I need to speak with you.. alone."  
  
Meliana's eyebrows knit in confusion, as she gives Chimera a questioning look. She stands up from beneath the tree and heads towards the edge of the water that Chimera has already walked to.  
  
"Mel, there is something I must tell you." Chimera states bluntly her eyes fill with regret.  
  
Curiosity etches on her face as Meliana replies, "Oh?"  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Mallos: Golden Flowers "gold snow" /Mal-gold Los-snow  
  
Cormamin lindua ele lle: My heart sings to see thee 


	16. An Evening of Enchantment

Chimera looks down momentarily before continuing. Her tone lowers as she speaks Elvish in whispered tones, "I met someone."  
  
A sly smile begins to appear on Meliana's face, "Ah, Legolas," she states knowingly.  
  
Chimera swallows down the lump that chokes with regret, "No.... Salogel."  
  
Meliana's eyes widen at Chimera's revelation. She feels as though the wind had been knocked out of her as her breath lodges itself in her throat. She is silent momentarily. Meliana's eyes hesitantly look from Chimera towards Laurëan. They stay fixated on him until she forces them to look back at Chimera. Slowly she asks, "How is he?"  
  
Chimera remembers how exquisite Salogel was when they were in the stream. "Well," she begins to blush as she continues, "I can see why you were so fond of him. But... he is.... the most insufferable elf I have ever had the displeasure to come across!"  
  
Meliana's eyes begin to cloud with doubt, "Are you sure?"  
  
Chimera, feeling a tangent of regret for being so broad with her dearest friend, solemnly replies, "Yes, most assuredly." She pauses, and then adds, "I thought he was Legolas."  
  
Meliana gasps. She is taken aback as a stern look begins to mar her beautiful features, "You were trying to find Legolas because of what he said! Because he is after Legolas, and sent you to find him!"   
  
Chimera's heart begins to ache as tears stream her porcelain skin, "Yes, I know I realize that, Mel. It tears me apart knowing how careless I would be with the life of Legolas." She pulls the necklace from out of the tunic, exposing it to Meliana. "I found it at Legolas's home. He had it."   
  
Meliana stares at the necklace Chimera holds delicately strewn between her fingers. She smiles reassuringly at Chimera, "What happened when you put it on, Chai?"  
  
Chimera's eyes light up as the tears halt, "I could remember things I had forgotten."  
  
Meliana wraps her dear friend into a tight embrace, "Oh, Chai, I am so very happy your memory finally came back to you!" Meliana holds Chimera out at arms length, "You must rest now before we transport, little elf." The two females head back to where Laurëan and Julian are underneath the tree.  
  
  
  
Meliana sits down next to Laurëan who lies his head on her lap. Julian sits perched on a branch to her right. She looks up at the hawk, "You are a creature of immeasurable beauty. Of all the creatures that share life with us, it is the ones with feathers that are most fascinating to me. How is it you are gifted with such magical ability?"  
  
The hawk surpresses the lump that begins to form in his throat. There is momentary silence.  
  
Chimera, sensing Julian's odd shyness, speaks up, "He is an elf who was turned into the hawk you see before you, Mel."   
  
  
  
Meliana quietly studies the hawk. She observes his eyes quite closely while commenting, "Well then, my friend, did you turn yourself into a hawk, or was it Sulgul who turned you into one?"  
  
Julian's heart softens at the melodic words that form from her lips pouring out his true name, Sulgul. He shows no emotions through his eyes, in order to conceal his true identity.   
  
Instead of answering Meliana, he brings his attention to the she-elf sitting next to her. "Chimera, two transports in such a short period of time will take a lot of you, regardless of the power the stone relinquishes. After you rest a bit I think it would be wise if I transported you, and Meliana and Laurëan could handle their own transportation."   
  
Chimera looks up at Julian who is obviously uncomfortable with Meliana's questions, "Yes, of course. Give Meliana a feather of yours, so that she may transport."  
  
Meliana takes her curious gaze off of Julian and looks to Chimera. She speaks to her in Pixie, "Give me some dust also, Chai. All of my magic potions and dust were removed once... the invasion occurred."  
  
Chimera digs through her magic pouch and pulls out the small pouch that contains the white rocks, "Here, hold out your hand." Meliana places her hand out in front of Chimera. Chimera dumps the rocks into Meliana's palm and puts some lavender pixie dust into the small pouch that housed the white rocks. She hands the tiny pouch to her, "Here you are, my friend."   
  
Meliana looks at Laurëan who has fallen asleep on her lap. She begins to stroke Laurëan's hair while addressing Chimera in Pixie, "I cannot wait to see Sulgul again."   
  
Chimera stares transfixed on Meliana. She modestly replies, "I am sure he will treat you better than he did me." Her eyes begin to burn as she thinks, He better treat her better! That vile elf! She struggles to produce a reassuring smile, "Just do not be too hopeful. Two hundred years have passed since you saw him last. He is not the same elf you fell in love with."   
  
Julian stifles a smile as the two females converse in Meliana's native tongue. Although he is an elf, he knows the language they speak.  
  
Meliana's tone is soft, but serious, "Yes, well he has a right to know of Laurëan."  
  
Chimera sighs defeatedly, "You are right. Have you told Laurëan yet?"  
  
Meliana is slow to answer, "About Sulgul?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Chimera replies.  
  
Meliana looks at Julian skeptically, "Is it wise to disclose information in front of him?"  
  
A small giggle erupts from Chimera. "He is very loyal to Salogel, but there is no way he would know Pixie language."   
  
Meliana hesitates before answering, "Yes, I suppose you are right."  
  
Chimera repeats her former question, "Does Laurëan know of Salogel?"  
  
"He knows only what I told him. Sulgul is an Elven Prince that I was... involved with." Meliana sighs.  
  
Chimera looks to Meliana unclearly, "But he does not know of Sologel's name?"  
  
Moments pass before Meliana speaks again. "No. I did not think it wise to reveal to Laurëan his father's name."  
  
Chimera bobs her head up and down in approval. "When the time comes you will be ready. Her gaze shifts to Julian, who for the first time has allowed emotion to enter his eyes. Julian is stunned as his eyes are wide and glazed over. Chimera, with concern in her voice, asks the hawk, "Julian? Are you fairing all right? The sun will rise soon, it is best to transport now."   
  
Meliana looks to Julian with her eyes slightly slanted trying to understand Julian's sudden change of emotion. She sits there curiously, as her mind drifts, trying to figure the hawk out. She captures a lock of her dark hair, and neatly tucks it behind her long sleek ear. Her bruised cheek is revealed to Julian's sight.  
  
Julian is mesmerized as thoughts flow throughout him. Tears begin to fall. His heart melts knowing that he has a new love, an offspring. Suddenly, uncontrollable, random emotions flow within him; happiness, rage, anger, as well as many others. The color in his eyes begins to change from black to white, to blue to green, to brown to hazel. His feathers also change their colors uncontrollably. Suddenly Julian begins to change his form, from snakes, to owls, to insects to other wild animals. As he undergoes these changes an ice cold flame burns inside his inner being with raw abandonment. Julian opens his beak as a forceful "CAW," escapes from him. The loud cry that Julian produces unnerves Chimera and Meliana, and causes Laurëan to wake up startled. The three gaze at Julian in suspended awe and apprehension.  
  
The cry awakens the sky causing a colossal beam of light to escape from the clouds above. Light shines upon Julian lifting him from the ground and absorbing him within itself. It completely absorbs all his energy. Moments pass achingly slow as Chimera, Meliana, and Laurëan gaze dumbstruck at the occurrence. Without warning the beam vanishes, casting Julian to the ground. He drops to his knees in his true elf form. The three gaping witnesses are incapable of seeing Salogel, only a black shadowed outline settles in their eyes. At that moment different lights glow directly above the Alqualondë Kingdom. The beams rip from the sky, and are hurled down into the Kindgom, as though they are comets hitting the castle. The intense energy of all the beams produce one monumental beam of light which suddenly vanishes.   
  
Julian slowly ascends into the air. His eyes begin to glow a dark and enchanting shade of gold. They stare at the distant Kingdom. The beam that had shot itself from the sky was only an aide marking every creature in the Kingdom who had harmed his Meliana, and son Laurëan. Julian's eyes begin to see through the thick walls of the Kingdom, and views every figure marred with the mark of the great beam. Julian, still floating in the sky, looks up towards the clouds with his glowing eyes. The sky darkens, as clouds begin to hover menacingly close to the castle.   
  
Julian shouts out mystical words into the sky. Suddenly bolts of lighting flash before their eyes, and begin striking down into the Kingdom, killing all who bare the mark. Again time passes achingly slow as Chimera, Meliana, and Laurëan stare off towards the Kingdom in disbelief. Chimera gasps and places her delicate paled hand over her mouth. She mutters to herself, "What is happening?" Meliana closes her eyes while shaking her head solemnly back and forth. Laurëan gapes at the light display in awe and admiration. Suddenly the lightning halts. Julian turns back into his hawk form. He loses consciousness, and slowly floats back to the ground.  
  
Meliana is quick to react to Julian's predicament. Quickly, she picks herself up off the grass and sprinkles the bit of lavender dust on the ground. A bed of moss and wildflowers quickly spring forth, cradling Julian as he falls into the foliage.  
  
Laurëan looks to Meliana with questioning eyes.  
  
"Our guide seems to be consumed with much power." Meliana states and looks sternly at Laurëan, "Now you understand how dangerous magic truly is." Meliana studies the peaceful hawk lying upon the ground. She thinks to herself, What set him off to act so careless with magic? She approaches the unconscience creature, and strokes his cheek. Meliana looks to Chimera, "Chai, take my son with you. I will transport shortly. I am going stay with Julian."  
  
"What of the castle? Should we not check on my Kingdom?" Chimera asks full of trepidation.  
  
Meliana calmly soothes the she-elf, "No matter the level of power Julian is equipped with, he is no match for my uncle." She sighs as she continues, "My uncle is not himself. I am sure you know it. It is as though he is under a curse. He needs a cure. However, he is too powerful to be stopped by this magic. If anything it harmed only the humans and creatures that he brought with him when he took over your father's throne."  
  
Pain etches Chimera's voice as she asks, "What of Asari?"  
  
Again, the soothing tone of Meliana comforts Chimera, "Do not fret, Chimera. She will be fine. Now please, take Laurëan and go".   
  
Feeling defeated Chimera reluctantly agrees to Meliana's wishes, "Yes, Meliana." She sighs as she heads towards Laurëan. She extends her hand to him, "Come along, Erneth*, I am to take you to your... Er.... New home for the time." Chimera smiles down at him, "You will be able to receive a decent meal and a good nights sleep." She thinks to herself, Unless Gimli keeps you up with his horrendous snoring.  
  
Laurëan reaches for her hand as she pulls him up towards her. She holds his hand as she recites her transportation spell; "Plagoris, Milakis, Filanto, Diginte, Pinato." She reaches inside the pouch for her lavender Pixie dust. Grabbing a handful she quickly tosses it into the air as it cascades over herself and Laurëan. The two are transported to the outside of Salogel's home. Chimera stumbles, due to exhaustion, but Laurëan grabs her quickly. She leans onto him for support. Weakly, Chimera grabs the stone hanging delicately from her slender swanlike neck. She holds it and closes her eyes, feeling rejuvenated by its power. She releases her hold from Laurëan and opens the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Erneth: young one 


	17. Author Note and Responses

  
Hello [Vedui'], and thanks to all that have read (and an even greater thanks to all that have reviewed). I am using this chapter to thank/respond to certain reviews posted (worry not, for this won't be too painful). If I don't respond to you personally, sorry.   
  
IMPORTANT: Unfortunately I boo-booed badly. My previous chapter (16) was too large a file, so only one-fourth of it was posted. I had to edit and repost the thing the next day after I originally posted it- so _PLEASE_ check to make sure that you read the entirety of chapter 16. Sooooooory. I'll do my best to make sure this doesn't happen again. Thanks.  
  
BTW: I know I have previously posted that chapters will be updated weekly, but I have spent my time revising the first prior chapters (and am still not close to finishing). Sorry. Once I am finished with revising the chapters there will be a new chapter. Thank you for your patience =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bethany (freeamnbethany@hotmail.com): Thank you so much for all your positive feedback, you are 99% of the reason we kept posting chapters in the beginning. Thanks. =)   
  
Tiger Eye731137191: Thanks for your many reviews (we looked forward to them all) =)  
  
BlueEyedDevil, Lady Pirate, Milady, Lil' Star, PinkStar, Nocturnal Eyes: THANKS!!! Thanks so much for the reviews. We greatly appreciate them! =)  
  
Blue Eyes At Night: Thanks for the reviews! I don't want to give too much away, but I don't think it will be Legolas & Chimera going for a "swim" anytime soon... perhaps another couple? =)  
  
dparis (wickedwesternwitch@hotmail.com): Thank you for your review. The chapters will be revised so it will clear up the past/present tenses. (BTW~ already knew that "wherefore art thou" meant; why are you- but I understand how it could appear that the title would look misleading. There will be strife with Legolas being Legolas, to Chimera, in future chapters (sounds confusing- but I promise to clarify it later). =)  
  
Kayleigh-talitha: You're right, Julian is far from being an Elvish name. It was not our intention to name him one. Apparently it is neither Rhovannion or Rohirrim (we like the way it sounds, so we are keeping it- if this is a personal pet-peeve to you, you may want to disregard this story).  
I was not aware that there were no longer Princesses in Middle Earth (funny, I thought Arwen and her brethren were royal). I have read other fan-fic's that have elf princesses, so I assumed there were such things. I may be wrong, but I adore the fact she is a princess, and it is not my intention to change it. I gave this fic magic (which, yes is not apparent in the original- even Gandalf is not equipped with "magic"- his is "power" -there is a difference. Obviously elves do not use magic (but I was thrown off with the conjure spell Arwen did saving herself and Frodo from the Ringwraith, when she called up the stream to shape itself in the form of stampeding horses). Mmm, she [Chimera] learned magic by Pixies (I have never heard mention of them existing in ME- but this is a "fan-fic" and as one I think I am entitled to adding or taking away certain elements).   
I am sorry if you do not agree with the stories portrayal, one of many conclusive stories might I add that are on this sight. This story is just a creative expression and our love for the beauty created by the genius. It may not be to your (or others) standards, but I do not think it to be truly offensive or tasteless. Julian and the title stay. Again, there is strife with "Chimera's" character towards Legolas being Legolas. It will be more apparent in future chapters. I will even author note the chapter and explain the details. On a lighter note, the early chapters I revise will show what Chimera's "True" Elvish name is -and in future chapters WHY she goes by the name, Chimera. I will author note the chapter that the name change occurs on, and even state the formal name. Thank you. Oh, and I will also post that the story is AU (thank you for pointing that out- after all you are correct, it is very AU). Thank you for taking time out to review the story. =)  
  
Silent Storms: Thank you for your reviews! There will be an explanation (very soon actually) why Legolas is "hiding." The time setting is after the fellowship of the ring (around 200-300 years post the war of the ring). The time of the flashbacks are 450 years ago (so I like to believe that there would be "some" sort of physical appearance of Legolas, no matter how slight)- I could very well be wrong though. Actually Salogel (or as Meliana calls him by his proper name- Sulgul) is Julian. Legolas cannot be Julian/Salogel because Julian and Legolas are seen together (example: when he first views Alqualonde with Chimera, he summons "Julian"). However, there is an elf who is characterized (by Chimera) to resemble "The Legolas" that she swears he is (due to the picture she clings to as a reference). Yet, he may or may not be "Legolas," but he insists his name is "Salogel." Confusing- yes. Don't worry- there is a chapter to explain whose who. It will help. =)  
  
Gwaeren: Thank you for your review. If you had only read the true "flames" we received (but deleted) about the title. Consequently, there is no way we will write our story the way you suggest: "Famished, weary limbs propelled her toward the table, dropping heavily down upon a wooden chair, eyeing the food displayed"- however, I am in the process of revising the first few chapters to make them sound... clearer. But thank you for your suggestion, it is a rather interesting (and nice) form of storytelling. =)  
  
homeskillet: Hmm... I almost did not wish to respond, but I will anyways (sometimes I get a kick out of being delectable evil... sometimes). You are right about the grammar (I made it a point to spell check the story, so I cannot give you credit for saying the spelling is suckage- er terrible). I am not too sure if I should or should not comment about your view of the story, I mean, you DID read all the chapters that were posted (if it "were" bad why would you torture yourself and read the whole thing?)... Sorry, it baffles me. Although I did find it humorous that you gave us (I am referring to my boyfriend and I- I do not have a split-personality thing going on like Gollum) credit for ruining the idea of Legolas for you. Thank you for making me smile. =)  
  
Kitten4480: Don't sue me for plagiarizing your idea to thank my reviewers (jk). Sorry for the bumps, with the revised chapters I am working on I hope to iron them all out. Thanks for reading it (and my Story of Celeste). I am glad you like them! =)  
  
He Who Hunts: Your welcome! =)  
  
* I hope to have the next chapter up along with the prior revised chapters -soon (hopefully within a week or two). Again, sorry for the delay. As always, thank you to all your reviews and responses. They are much appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 16 (it was my personal favorite so far). Let me know what you think. Thanks!  



	18. Memoires of Romance and The Stone

Author's Note: Exuberantly, I say unto all: I have finally finished with the dreaded task of revisions! I have added only "minor" story changes. The most dramatic would be Chimera's given elf name which is Calenmîr, as stated in chap. 7. However, I feel that the story now flows smoothly (and I have added Elvish dialogue which I will continue throughout upcoming chapters). If any read the previous chapters (I revised ALL 16 of them)- and review on them, I would be most thankful. Thanks to all who have helped along the way, and have supported this story.  
  
********************************  
  
Meliana places herself next to Julian on the foliage. She strokes his small feathered head while thinking, That spell must have rendered him entirely weak. I wonder if a spell of my own would be helpful. Meliana opens the small pouch of lavender magic dust. She sprinkles the pouches contents into her ivory palm. She draws her hand close to her lips, and blows the powder over the unconscience hawk. Shimmers of lavender sparkle within the darkness of night's daybreak.   
  
Softly she whispers, "If you can hear me, know that I am trying to help you as much as I am empowered to." Meliana begins to chant words of magic in Pixie. Reassuringly, she softly speaks, "This shall transfer half of my energy into you, Julian." She closes her eyes as the loose, ebony strands of her hair whip around her clear complexion melodiously. Gently, Meliana places her hand upon his frail chest. The energy slowly surges from her fingertips into Julian. Weakened, she removes her hand, and falls limply upon the cool earth suckled in morning dew. She manages to barely utter the words, "How fare you now, Julian?"  
  
Julian's eyelids flicker open, trying to take in his surroundings. His vision is blurred and hazy as he tries to focus, but it renders useless due to his weak state. His energy, overwhelmingly consumed, that nothing, not even Meliana's spell could heal him so quickly. Julian's eyes focus briefly on Meliana, and then shut feebly. Absently, he whispers the name Salogel had given to Meliana at their first meeting, over two hundred years prior, "Silalye, Vanimelda*." He succumbs to a deep, relaxed sleep.  
  
Meliana instantly stiffens. Her heartbeat quickens as the whispered voice of Julian speaks forth the name Salogel had lain upon her. She perches upon her arm, her head cradled within her hand. She studies the fragile hawk while thinking to herself, Only by Sulgul's lips has the name Vanimelda escaped to don me with the title. She summons as much strength as she is able to muster. Meliana grips the floor of the grass to hoist herself up and look down upon Julian. Her delicate fingertips graze over Julian's face, and onto his eyelids. She gently parts them. They open slightly to reveal his golden eyes.  
  
Instantly, Meliana's palm kisses her mouth as a gasp of surprise escapes the recess. Her breath's whispered words caress the palm as they escape her lips, "Glor!* She scrambles up as she stares down at the figure beneath her. She thinks to herself, His eyes are of gold like Sulguls- like Laurean's. Her eyes remove them self slowly from Julian's form and out toward the direction of the castle. She leans against the rugged oak next to her. "It would serve no purpose to transport while he is in this weaken state." Her light purple orbs settle upon Julian, "Rest, dear creature, so that your strength may return."   
  
Meliana scoops up the white rocks with golden tips from off the ground. Her eyes shut tightly as she chants continuously. The sound of her euphonious voice softly fills the darkness. A gentle breeze stirs at her feet, taking hold of her. Her dress and hair writhe within its command. Meliana cringes as her body contracts in a giant spasm. Suddenly she is turned into a raven. Stormy black silk feathers surround her. She extends her wings as she soars into the air and lands upon the same tree's branch.   
  
Meliana takes a deep breath as she reminisces of the past. Abruptly she remembers the treasured keepsake that she abandoned in Alqualondë. The purple hues in her eyes light up as she hastily extends her stygian dark wings and takes flight beneath the silvery glow of the stars and moon. Her wings take her to the Kingdom. She perches momentarily upon a small tree, using it as a resting spot. Her tired, tiny bird-lungs heave within her chest as she inhales the fresh air. Wariness begins to flood her tiny head as she swoons briefly. Once she regains her senses, her wings spread as she embarks towards the castle.   
  
At the castle's base stands a magnificent abundance of flowers, plants, and shrubs. The pungent aroma of the different plants mixed with the sweet blissful smell of the multitude of different flower species drifts wantonly into Meliana's nostrils. In the distance, between the Uilos*, Eirien*, Meril*, Ninglor*, and other beautiful flowers housed within the garden a dirt patch protrudes. Meliana looks about her surroundings, and soars down into the encompassment of the shrubbery. Quickly she transforms back into her true form, and digs through the dirt. The soil burrows itself into her fingertips as she impels her hands beneath the earthy surface. Her sleek fingertips graze upon s small, hard, oval surface. Her hand scoops up the tiny item and retracts it from the dirt.   
  
She opens her dirt-smudged hand to reveal a lavender stone. It is very small in size, no bigger than a pebble. Meliana caresses its smooth, glossy surface as memories of Sulgul and their last encounter together flood her being. She sets the rock upon the dirt's surface and refills the hole with loose dirt. She pats it down securely, and quickly returns into the form of the raven. Her beak reaches down, and plucks the stone from the ground. She takes flight, soaring high above the shadowed Alqualondë.   
  
Meliana lifts her eyes onto the dark heavens as though she was beckoned. The stars shine with an abandonment of wild fury. In the utmost she makes out the star Borgil*. Its red light glows superior in comparison to its fellow stars. It strengthens her with immeasurable speed, as though lightning surged through her. Her eyes meet the tree in which the fallen Julian is housed at its base. She lands upon the ground next to Julian, staring intently at the feathered creature below her. Her eyes bore into his chest. Seeing Julian's faint respiratory movements sets her worried frame at ease. She tilts her black head as she deposits the purple stone next to her.   
  
Meliana stares moonily at the purple stone. She sighs as she recalls the sadness of the days event, in which Sulgul and Legolas departed from Alqualondë. Their golden manes danced within the breeze of the warm Norui* day. Legolas, most of his memory of Chimera torn from an ill-fated curse, stood in the distance as Sulgul and Meliana shared a tender embrace. Their kiss was as long as it was passionate. His words were forged in love and devotion as he promised he would return to her. The sound of the promise he made still rides upon the warm breezes, "Entúluva, Vanimelda*." He gave her a token of his love and affection, so that she would never forget him. Yet, she knew she never would no matter what gift he bestowed upon her, for her heart was already branded with desire Sulgul inscribed upon it. Tears dissipated from their eyes at the departure. To her wonderment, it was only weeks after their last meeting she understood she was with child. Meliana sighs as the emotions wash over her. Tears brim the edges of her eyes, igniting the lavender into a deep plum coloring. Her thoughts of the past escape her as she wonders how Chimera and Laurëan are faring.   
  
***********************************************  
  
The door swings open, radiating a light from the lit candles as well as the hearth. Chimera and Laurëan adjust their eyes to the sudden brightness. Chimera shelters her arm over Laurëan, drawing him close to her to bosom. His honey-gold eyes search out hers. "Come, Erneth*, are you hungry? There is some fish and bread inside." She smiles reassuringly at him, but thinks to herself, Unless Gimli ate it all! Suddenly a sharp blade of an ax appears in front of them. Light dances and flashes upon it, adding fury upon its menacing tip. Startled, Chimera's fingertips grip tightly onto Laurëan's shoulder. Laurëan's eyes widen at the threatening blade positioned by their necks. Chimera meekly directs, "Gimli, it is I, Chimera, unhand your ax!"   
  
The ax slowly departs from their sight, as a curious head appears from below. Sweat beads the bushy red brows of Gimli. His languid hand reaches up to his rotund face and wipes the sweat from it. A heavy sigh escapes his weathered lips. "Whewww, that was a close one, eh? I almost made kabob's out of you two...." His eyes dart behind Chimera and Laurëan. "Where is Julian? Nothing happened to him did it?" Anguish settles upon his hard features as he thinks to himself, I would die if something happened to him! Not only that but Legolas would have my head! He looks questioningly from Chimera to Laurëan. "Who is this elf? Did Salo..er..Julian shrink?" He scratches his head with the dull surface of the ax's blade, hoping to escape scrutiny from his last questioned outburst.   
  
Chimera arches an eyebrow at the unfounded final statement. Her grip lessens on Laurëan's shoulders, as she brings him into the small hovel. "Julian is fine, Gimli." She places Laurëan on the cot as she continues easing the dwarf's worries, "He stayed behind with Meliana." Her eyes search Laurëan's, "Stay here, Erneth*." She stands up and walks over to Gimli. His back leans against the wall, and uses his ax for support. Her voice lowers as she speaks to him, "He performed a great deal of magic, which resulted in an explosion. He is greatly drained from its intensity." Gimli's eyes widen in suspense as she weaves the encounters of the night. "Do not worry, Gimli. Meliana would not allow any harm to fall upon Julian. She, herself, is finely skilled in the art of magic. It courses through her blood. In all born Pixie's."   
  
Gimli feigns a smile at Chimera's attempt to comfort his thoughts. "Pixie too you say? Is she of any relation to you Chimera?"  
  
Chimera stifles a giggle, "No, Gimli. I am of pure Elvin blood. Although I was trained in the craft of magic by the mother of Meliana."  
  
Gimli's eyes wander over to Laurëan. He looks sharply at the young half-elf. Chimera lowers her voice as she continues, "That is Laurëan. He is Meliana's." Gimli's eyes dart to Chimera's. They widen at her revelation. Her eyes widen in response, "I mean she is his to look after." Gimli arches a curious bushy eyebrow at her, as she lends him a smirk. She quickly crosses pass Gimli, to the wooden table. The food contents lodged within her bag remain suspended on it. She opens its confines and removes a small loaf of bread. She brings it to Laurëan who sits on the cot, questions filling up his eyes. "Here. Eat."  
  
Laurëan graciously takes the bread offered to him, "Thank you, Chai." He gradually consumes the bread. His bright, golden eyes take in Gimli's stout form placed against the wall. He tilts his head to the side, causing his long straight light brown hair to falter to the side, "Are you a Pixie too?" The innocence of his words stream out.  
  
Gimli instantly combusts in a jovial uproar. His ax drops to the ground as the metal bellows out in distress. He lurches over as he slaps his knee in praise of Laurëan's words. "Oh, no lad, I'm a dwarf. Gimli the name, Son of Lord Gloin." He digs within the recess of his back pockets. He yanks out a small pouch tied with a leather cord. He unties the cord and opens his palm. He shakes the pouch's contents into his opened palm. A small round object falls from the sack, making contact with Gimli's hand. He quickly stuffs the small pouch in the safety of his back pocket. He walks towards Laurëan, and holds the object outstretched in his hand. "You wouldn't happen to be interested in a sweet mushroom would you, young elf?" He turns to see Chimera sitting at the table with a loving expression aimed at Laurëan. "You two must be dreadfully tired. I kept the fire going so that when you arrived you would be able to rest by it. I found some other fur rugs, and set them out . If there is anything else I can do please just let me know." He smiles at Chimera and the young elf  
  
Laurëan stares at the item sitting in Gimli's palm. He looks at the burly dwarf, and then quickly reaches his hand out to encompass the morsel. "Sweet mushroom?" He studies it intensely. "Is it used for magic?" he asks as the extent of the night's activities begin to take its toll over Laurëan's fair features.   
  
Chimera smiles warmly at him from the table, "No, Erneth*, it is for eating."  
  
"Eating?" Laurëan's eyebrow arch in wonderment. He brings the tender bit to his lips, breathing in its musky aroma. He slowly sinks his teeth into the edge of the mushroom, tearing off a small bit. He gnaws at its rubbery surface, but his mouth fills with the sugared sweetness. His golden eyes brighten, as he looks at the dwarf, "Thank you for your kind gift. It is most delicious."  
  
Chimera removes herself from the table and walks towards Laurëan. She kneels down next to the elf sitting upon the cot. Her eyes look at his, as concern pours from them. "Erneth*, are you no longer hungry?" She raises her palm as her slender fingertips graze over his face, pulling his hair from over his left eye. She moves the ash strands and tucks them gently behind his ear. "Your eyes betray your heart, Erneth*. As much as you wish to stay up, it is a struggle. You must rest. The day will begin anew tomorrow." Chimera looks lovingly at the elf. Although he is a hair over two-hundred years in age, in mortal standards he ranks in the vicinity of a young adult in their early teens. Poor thing, she thinks, sighing. She regains her structure, and stands up. Chimera turns to Gimli, "Thank you for your help." Her eyes twinkle in awe of the kindness the dwarf Legolas sent to her, exudes. She walks towards the piled fur mats and removes the top one from the stack. "Shall I lay a mat out for you, Gimli?"   
  
"Eh? No." Gimli replies as his stodgy limbs trudge pass her towards the chair she momentarily occupied. "I will stay up and wait for Julian and Meliana." He grips the wooden rest in his right hand, and removes his ax from the ground with his left. He looks back at Chimera with a scintillation in his eyes, "Or in case any foes might come along." He drags both objects, and himself outside. He sits the chair, propped up against the door and heaves his exhausted body onto the chair. His ax rests securely upon his lap.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Meliana lays her feathered wings over Julian's body. Her undersized black wings contrasting with his tanned broad feathered limbs. She gathers the purple stone within her talons and grips it tightly. Her eyes shut as the incantation she chants summons a wind. They're weightless bodies become entangled in the air as it coils and twists. Suddenly the two figures vanish from all sight and they land upon the soil on the outskirts of the forest. Salogel's house bathes within the silvery moonlight far in the distance.  
  
Julian's eyes begin to flutter open. His drowsy state offers no aide in opening his eyes. Slowly, his memory pieces together the foregone events of the evening. Especially those of Meliana and Laurëan. At the thought of Laurëan his eyes widen and he shouts, "Laurëan!" The slumber escapes from his eyes as he instantly awakens.  
  
*****************************************************.  
  
Chimera unfolds the fur and lays it next to Laurëan's cot. Still donned in Legolas's garb, she unfastens the cloak and uses it as a blanket. She lies down, but sleep does not encompass her, her mind reels with concern over what took place that night in Alqualondë. Heavy are her eyes that burden her as she fights to regain placidity in her mind. Finally sleep rescues her and allows tranquillity to set in.   
  
Laurëan curbs a yawn that is about to form. His jaw clenches the unwelcome visitor. His body falls rigid against the cot. His arms are placed directly behind him, and his palms cradle his head. He turns his attention to Chimera who is huddled below his cot. His body shifts as he turns on his side to view her. His eyes look down upon the lovely she-elf before him. Ever slowly he reaches his hand out to her. His fingertips gently graze over her hair as they interweave through the long, red locks. His eyes tiredly begin to flutter shut. He strains to keep them open, but their strength is ceaseless. Before succumbing to their demand he whispers, "I have missed you so much, Chai."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Meliana's attention is quickly struck by Julian's shouts. She faces him as her lavender eyes intensely seek out his golden hues. "Feeling better?"  
  
Startled, Julian looks at what he fears is an apparition his mind has created. He squints as he faintly whispers, "Mel-Meliana?"   
  
The purple-eyed raven before him answers, "Yes, it is I. Do not be afraid."  
  
Relief washes over Julian, "It is you." His confirmation more for himself, than her. He composes himself and props himself up from the ground. His head spins as feelings of wooziness surpass him. He closes his eyes to regain structure. "Are you and Laurëan okay? Did everything go as planned?" His eyes open and search their encirclement. "We are back in Mirkwood?" His eyes meet with Meliana's. They stare continually into each other's eyes. Julian thinks to himself, It has been so long since my eyes were treated with the fair graces of her enchantment. I forgot how beauti.... His thoughts cease as he looks down at the dew-kissed ground. His mind erupts in a tempest of foreboding thoughts, There is so much dishonesty. I must put a stop to it! But how? Legolas! I have to get in touch with Legolas! Surely he must be returning soon! Perhaps he has already arrived, and is at his home this second!   
  
  
  
Before he is able to blink, Meliana changes into her true form. Julian. notices a flash of lavender coming from in between Meliana's slender fingers. He stares intently at the object hidden in her hand, and thinks to himself, Could it be? It has been so long- yet she still possesses it. Perhaps her heart still longs for mine?   
  
Meliana looks subjectively at Julian as her hand slowly unravels the stone from its secure hold. The stone lies unscathed upon her delicate palm and glows eerily beneath the twilight. "Sulgul bestowed this token of our love to me on our last meeting. It was before he and Legolas left Alqualonde." Her eyes are interlocked with Julian's. "Before your energy drained, you uttered words."  
  
Julian thinks to himself, It is the stone I gave to her. But wait, she brought it here? To Mirkwood? "Words?" Julian tilts his head not understanding what she refers to.  
  
"Tell me... Julian, what does Vanimelda* mean to you, to utter it so freely?"  
  
Julian's eyes widen in dismay. He thinks to himself, Was I a fool to carelessly allow such betrayals to slip from me? "Salogel must have mentioned it at sometime when he spoke of you." He looks down as thoughts come to him, These lies cannot continue! "You know how to transform into different creatures?"   
  
Meliana's eyes lighten at Julian's words. "Yes. I have had the ability of transformation since I was very young. Magic is a prominent culture for Pixies. It courses through our blood. But I have eschewed myself from magic for quite some time." Meliana tucks a loose strand of her ebony hair behind her pointy ear.   
  
She covers her mouth as a yawn flows from at. She places the small purple stone within the tiny pouch her magic dust is stationed. Her heavy sleep-deprived eyes look to Julian. Her arms extends, "Come, we are near Sulgul's home, are we not? Let us go inside and rest our weariness."   
  
"No. You are tired. The freshness of the night air strengthens me quicker than the stuffiness of confinement. Please, stay with me out here." Julian's eyes search Meliana's  
  
"Very well," was all words that came from Meliana's lips. She delicately applies herself to the crisp grass and her eyes trickle shut.   
  
Julian marvels at Meliana's beauty as she slowly descends into a tranquil slumber. He picks himself up and hops quietly to her. He looks down on her overlapped eyelids and smiles fondly at the sight. As strange as the thought of those not of elf-kind to sleep with their eyes shut, it is not strange, but of much beauty, when the act is performed by her, he thinks to himself. His feathered wing stretch out to caress her closed eyes as whispers pour from his tongue. His chants are of her native tongue, Pixie, and are magical.   
  
"Sleep, Valimelda*, sleep deeply in the magic." Julian removes his soft feathers from her glowing skin. His eyes shut instantly, and as quickly as they close, they reopen. Opaque, solemn eyes greet the world as he succumbs into a trance. He searches stealthily for his cousin, Legolas. He is shown a distant figure lying beneath a tree. A white steed stands in range of the tree, grazing on coarse grass. Suddenly Julian's eyes snap open, and his wings take flight. He heads to the Southeast end of the Rhovanion Wilderness.   
  
He swoops down beneath the tree that lurked in his vision. Rightly beneath it, Legolas lies in a world of dreams. His chest rises and falls slightly as inaudible breathing escapes from his parted tense lips. His blue eyes are filmed with a dull glaze.   
  
Julian steps back from the close proximity by Legolas. His wings spread, as the albino color begins to fill them. A bright radiation illuminates Julian's form as he transcends into his true self.  
  
The slight sounds awaken Legolas. His body contracts as the upper-half springs forth from the ground. He reaches up to shield his weary eyes from the light. A figure comes into view, as Legolas slowly draws his trusty blade from his side. The shadowed figure reaches both hands up, signaling surrender, "Legolas, it is I, Sulgul."   
  
Legolas's hand slips away from the hilt. "Salogel, why have you come? I entrusted Chimera's welfare into your hands!"  
  
Salgoel briskly breathes in the air he rejected in his hastiness to pursue Legolas. "Forgive me, cousin, but I sought you out so that I may speak with you. I fear the one thing we have turned a deaf ear upon may accost us without our able consent."  
  
Legolas's eyebrows knit in confusion, "What are you referring to, Salogel?"  
  
Salogel rests his palm against the tree as he places his body weight upon his hand. "The stone. It has found its way to Mirkwood."   
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Uilos: A small white everlasting flower also called simbelmynë, alfirin, `evermind'  
  
Eirien: Daisy (flower)  
  
Meril: Rose (flower)  
  
Ninglor: Golden water-flower, gladden  
  
Vanimelda: Fair-love  
  
Silalye, Vanimelda: Thou shinest, fair-love  
  
Glor: Gold  
  
Borgil: (Star of the Hand)- A red star  
  
Norui: June (sunny)  
  
Entúluva, Vanimelda: I will come again, Fair-love" 


End file.
